


Missverständnisse

by Evita76



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Derek Morgan, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Spencer Reid, POV Derek Morgan, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76
Summary: Nach einem schweren Fall und einer durchzechten Nacht in einem Club wacht Derek Morgan im Bett neben Spencer Reid auf. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wie er dorthin gekommen ist und was in der Nacht geschehen ist. Derek, der bisher keinen einzigen sexuellen Gedanken an Männer verschwendet hat, ist total verunsichert. Bevor Spencer aufwacht, schleicht er sich heimlich davon. Doch er weiß: Die Stunde der Wahrheit naht unausweichlich. Wie wird Spencer auf die Nacht und vor allem auch auf Dereks Verschwinden reagieren? Und was bedeutet die Nacht für Derek selbst?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Misconceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525476) by [Evita76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76)



> Dies ist meine erste Geschichte im Fandom Criminal Minds. Ich habe keinen Beta-Reader und freue mich deshalb über jegliche konstruktive Kritik.  
> Die Geschichte ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, ich versuche aber, regelmäßig Updates zu posten.

Derek Morgan wachte mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen auf. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen ein kleines Stück, nur um sie sofort wieder zuzukneifen. Wieso musste es schon so hell sein? Wieso hatte er nur vergessen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen?

Derek presste sich eine Hand an die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, dadurch die heftigen Kopfschmerzen etwas bändigen zu können. Wie spät war es überhaupt? Er war nicht durch seinen Wecker wach geworden, auch nicht durch das Klingeln des Handys. Blieb noch Zeit, sich nochmal in den Kissen zu vergraben und darauf zu hoffen, dass die Kopfschmerzen etwas nachlassen würden?

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er selbst an dem heftigen Pochen in seinem Kopf schuld war. Wieso hatte er sich gestern Abend von seinem Baby Girl nur so zu Trinken verleiten lassen? Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art.

Ja, zugegeben, es war ein sehr lustiger Abend gewesen, der ihn den Horror der vergangenen Tage zumindest vorübergehend hatte vergessen lassen. Erst am Nachmittag waren sie aus Boston zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie der dortigen Polizei geholfen hatten, einen Serienmörder und Vergewaltiger zu fassen. Der Verbrecher hatte es auf junge Bankangestellte abgesehen, da eine solche ihm den von ihm gewünschten Kredit verweigert hatte. Nachdem er daraufhin sein Haus an die Bank verloren hatte, war der Typ komplett durchgedreht. Sein eigentliches Ziel war nicht erreichbar gewesen – die junge Frau befand sich auf Hochzeitsreise. Doch insgesamt elf junge Frauen wurden zu seinen Opfern, bis die BAU auf seine Spur kam – leider eine Stunde zu spät. Auch das elfte Opfer konnten sie nur noch tot bergen.

Solche Tage verlangten nach einer Ablenkung und Penelope hatte dafür gesorgt. Sie hatte das Team bei seiner Rückkehr in Empfang genommen und – ohne auf jegliche Widersprüche zu achten – zuerst zum Essen zu einem hervorragenden Italiener und anschließend in einen Club geschleift. Okay, dort war nicht das komplette Team gelandet. Hotch und J.J. hatten sich ausgeklinkt, um zu ihren Kindern zu kommen. Doch der Rest der Truppe war dabei, sogar Reid, den man sonst nur selten in einem Club sehen konnte.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen drängte sich über Morgans Lippen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Baby Girl ihn heute den gesamten Tag mit Schmerztabletten und Kaffee versorgte. Das war sie ihm schuldig! Schließlich war sie es, die nach den ersten Cocktails angefangen hatte, eine Runde Shots nach der anderen zu ordern. Einzig Reid war von ihren Überredungskünsten, sich dem Alkohol hinzugeben, verschont worden. Jeder im Team wusste, dass der Junge ein ziemliches Fliegengewicht war, was Alkohol betraf. Er trank selten und mehr als ein oder zwei Gläschen vertrug er auch nicht. Emily und Rossi dagegen hatten gut mitgehalten und bei jedem Shot mit ihm und Penelope angestoßen. Wie viele Runden waren das eigentlich gewesen?

Derek versuchte erneut, die Augen zu öffnen, doch das Licht war immer noch viel zu hell. Solange der Wecker nicht klingelte, war alles gut. Nicht rühren, das war vermutlich das Beste, was er gerade tun konnte. Und hoffen, dass der Wecker überhaupt auf die richtige Zeit gestellt war. Aber das war Derek im Moment auch schon fast egal.

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wie lange er mit den anderen in dem Club geblieben und wann er nach Hause gekommen war. Doch an dieser Stelle befand sich in seinem Kopf ein großes schwarzes Loch. Hoffentlich würde ihm das wieder einfallen, bevor er seinen Kollegen begegnete. Penelope würde sich sicherlich köstlich darüber amüsieren, wenn er ihr einen Filmriss gestehen müsste.

Vielleicht sollte er doch langsam versuchen aufzustehen. Sicher würde er heute für alles etwas länger brauchen und er wollte sich vor seinem Team nicht die Blöße geben, dass etwas Alkohol ihm so sehr zusetzte, dass er zu spät kommen würde.

Derek zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und sie auch offen zu behalten. Doch als er die Decke anstarrte, stutzte er. Seit wann war sein Schlafzimmer so hoch? Und was machte diese altmodische Lampe dort oben?

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Hatte er sein Bett nicht mit dunkelblauer Satinwäsche überzogen? Das dünne Laken das er bis halb über die Brust gezogen hatte, war aber definitiv weiß.

War er etwa in der Nacht gar nicht nach Hause gekommen? Wo zum Teufel war er gelandet?

In diesem Moment nahm er Bewegung neben sich im Bett wahr. Verdammt! Mit wem war er im Bett gelandet?

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zu Seite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt das nächste, ebenfalls noch recht kurze Kapitel. Ein paar weitere habe, die nochmals überarbeitet werden müssen, habe ich schon in der Pipeline.  
> Über Kommentare zu meiner Story würde ich mich freuen.

Derek riss die Augen auf, als er den wuscheligen Haarschopf neben sich sah – und erkannte, wem er gehörte: Spencer Reid.

Verdammt, was war da nur passiert? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Einen Moment lang versuchte Derek, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das, was er vermutete, nicht wahr sein konnte. Nein, er hatte sicher nicht mit Reid geschlafen. Das war völlig ausgeschlossen. Er stand nicht auf Männer. Und Reid? Nun, der hatte, soweit Derek das beurteilen konnte, mit Sex generell nicht viel am Hut.

Derek zermarterte sich das ohnehin schon schmerzende Gehirn, aber es wollte ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er nun in Reids Bett lag.

Sicherlich wäre es jetzt am besten, zu verschwinden, bevor das hier noch für sie beide peinlich wurde. Vorsichtig schob Derek sich zum Bettrand. Doch als er die Decke etwas zurückschlug, um aufzustehen, entschlüpfte ihm fast ein lauter Fluch. Okay, dass er nur neben Reid geschlafen hatte und das alles ganz harmlos und jugendfrei war, konnte er vermutlich vergessen – angesichts der Tatsache, dass er komplett nackt war. Wo zum Kuckuck waren seine Boxershorts – und nicht zu vergessen der Rest seiner Klamotten?

Als Derek vorsichtig aufstand, um Reid nicht zu wecken, entdeckte er erleichtert, dass zumindest die Boxershorts nicht weit waren. Sie lagen auf halbem Weg zwischen Bett und Schlafzimmertür. Da brauchte es keinen Profiler, um zu vermuten, dass der Rest seiner Kleidung sich nebenan befand.

Leise schlich Derek sich hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich so lautlos wie möglich. Seine Vermutung stellte sich sofort als richtig heraus. Socken, Jeans, Schuhe, Shirt – alles da. Und schön vereint mit Reids Klamotten auf einem Pfad von der Couch bis zur Schlafzimmertür. Damit waren die letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt, was sich in der Nacht hier zugetragen hatte. Derek konnte gerade nicht sagen, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass er sich partout an nichts erinnern konnte. Was würde Reid sagen, wen sie sich später im Büro begegnen würden? Würde er ihm womöglich vorhalten, er, Derek, hätte seine Naivität ausgenutzt und ihn verführt?

Derek mochte noch gar nicht daran denken. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Sachen. Fertig angezogen blieb er zögernd an dem Kästchen neben Reids Wohnungstür stehen. Neben dem Festnetztelefon lag dort ein kleiner Notizblock. Sollte er Reid eine Nachricht hinterlassen? Aber was sollte er schreiben?

Derek schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete die Tür und trat auf leisen Sohlen den Weg nach Hause an.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weil das letzte Kapitel so kurz war, gibt es heute gleich noch ein weiteres.   
> Lasst mich wissen, ob euch die Geschichte gefällt. Feedback feuert meinen Schreibfluss an. ;-)

„Guten Morgen!“, rief Penelope Garcia fröhlich, als Derek neben ihr in den Aufzug trat. „Wie geht es meinem Schokomuffin heute?“

„Mmm, nicht so laut, Baby Girl,“ murmelte Derek und presste sich zwei Finger an die Schläfe. Das ausgiebige Duschen und die beiden Schmerztabletten, die er geschluckt hatte, wirkten nur bedingt.

„Oh, hat meine heiße Schokolade zu viel Rum abbekommen?“, tat Penelope mitleidig und konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen doch nicht verkneifen. „Soll Mama es mit einem Küsschen besser machen?“

„Wie kannst du nach all dem Alkohol nur so gut drauf sein?“, versuchte Derek von sich abzulenken. „Ich kann mich vage erinnern, dass du so betrunken warst, dass Emily darauf bestanden hat, dich mit einem Taxi bis nach Hause zu begleiten. Nicht dass Em wesentlich nüchterner gewesen wäre. Und Rossi? Was war eigentlich mit dem? Kann mich nicht erinnern, wann er gegangen ist.“

„Oh, Rossi hat sich mit einer der Barkeeperinnen angefreundet. Er ist noch geblieben, als wir gegangen sind“, erklärte Penelope und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Vielleicht sucht er nach Ehefrau Nummer vier.“

„Die waren doch alle viel zu jung für ihn“, brummte Derek. Mit dem Liebesleben von Rossi wollte er sich gerade nicht beschäftigen. Das brachte ihm viel zu schnell in Erinnerung, dass ihm selbst da auch noch ein Problem in dieser Hinsicht bevorstand.

„Frauen sind halt härter im Nehmen“, kehrte Penelope sofort wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Wir bauen Alkohol einfach viel schneller wieder ab. Mit Emily hab ich heute morgen auch schon telefoniert. Musste mich ja für den Schutz auf dem Heimweg bedanken.“

Der Aufzug erreichte ihr Stockwerk und Derek und Penelope traten heraus. Doch bevor sich ihre Wege trennen konnten, hielt die technische Analystin Derek am Arm zurück. „Du bist doch auch gut heimgekommen, oder?“

Derek stöhnte auf. War jetzt schon die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen? Er wollte eigentlich nicht bei seinem Baby Girl beichten, bevor er mit Reid über die vergangene Nacht gesprochen hatte.

„Hey, so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein, dass Reid dich heimgefahren hat. Ich weiß, sein altes Auto genügt nicht deinen Ansprüchen, aber immerhin hat er dir eine lange Taxifahrt erspart. Und er war so besorgt wegen dir. Ich glaube, er hat dich noch nie so viel trinken sehen.“

„Na, daran bist ja wohl du schuld“, brummte Derek missmutig. Zumindest kam jetzt etwas Licht in die Sache. Reid hatte ihn heimbringen wollen. Doch wie waren sie dann stattdessen in Reids Wohnung gelandet? Dummerweise konnte er Penelope nicht danach fragen, ohne zu gestehen, dass er gar nicht zuhause geschlafen hatte.

„Was hat dich überhaupt dazu gebracht, mir so viel Alkohol einzuflößen?“, erkundigte sich Derek bei seiner Freundin. Penelope legte den Kopf schief. „Ich hab mir einfach gedacht, dass du … dass ihr das braucht. Hm … Ist wohl nicht ganz aufgegangen. Sorry, Loverboy. Ich bring dir nachher einen großen Kaffee vorbei. Mit ganz viel Liebe. Der hilft deinem Kopf sicher.“ Penelope warf Derek noch ein Küsschen zu und verschwand dann schnell um die Ecke in Richtung ihrer Computer-Höhle.

Wenn es mit etwas Kaffee nur getan wäre, dachte Derek. Der würde seine Probleme nur leider auch nicht in Luft auflösen.

Er machte sich auf dem Weg in das Großraumbüro und atmete erleichtert auf, als er dort noch gähnende Leere vorfand. Oben in den Büros konnte er sowohl Hotch als auch Rossi an ihren Schreibtischen sitzen sehen, doch die anderen waren ganz offensichtlich noch nicht da. Zögernd ließ Derek sich an seinem Tisch nieder und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Schreibtisch ihm gegenüber. Wann würde Reid dort auftauchen? Was würde er sagen? Würde er überhaupt mit ihm reden? Oder würde er ihm eine Szene machen, weil er einfach wortlos verschwunden war? Hätte er besser bleiben und warten sollen, bis Reid aufgewacht wäre?

Seit wann bin ich so ein Feigling?, grübelte Derek. Wieso nur, brachte ihn das alles so aus dem Gleichgewicht?

Erschrocken blickte er auf, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. „Hi Morgen!“, rief J.J. fröhlich, als sie sich an ihrem Platz niederließ. „Ich hab gehört, ihr hattet gestern noch einen sehr feuchtfröhlichen Abend?“

„Wer hat da denn schon wieder aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert“, wollte Derek sofort wissen.

„Oh, das war wohl ich“, warf Emily dazwischen, die gerade um die Ecke kam. Sie stutzte und lachte dann laut los. „Kann es sein, dass da jemand keinen Alkohol mehr verträgt? Du siehst schrecklich aus, Morgan.“

„Kann es sein, dass ihr mir irgendwas in die Cocktails oder Shots gemischt habt?“, fragte Morgan zurück. Ihm war es wirklich schleierhaft, wie Prentiss und Garcia so frisch aussehen konnten, wenn es ihm so dreckig ging.

„Hey, gib uns nicht die Schuld, wenn du langsam alt wirst und nichts mehr verträgst“, gab Prentiss sofort zurück. „Dann musst du es halt wie Reid machen und abstinent bleiben. Unser Wunderknabe hat heute sicher keine Kopfschmerzen.“

Als wenn Prentiss ihn mit ihren Worten heraufbeschworen hätte, trat Spencer in diesem Moment um die Ecke. „Was ist mit mir? Wieso soll ich Kopfschmerzen haben?“, erkundigte er sich, da er nur noch den letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte.

Während Emily ihn kurz über das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Derek aufklärte, konnte letzterer nicht anders, als Spencer unverwandt anzustarren. Wann würde die Bombe hochgehen?

„Derek?“

Derek schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als er seinen Namen hörte. Shit! J.J., Prentiss und Reid hatten ihn dabei ertappt, wie er Reid anstarrte.

„Sorry, was habt ihr gesagt? Ich glaube, ich bin heute nicht ganz ich selbst. Hätte nicht aufstehen sollen“, murmelte Derek vor sich hin. Und hätte sich im nächsten Moment selbst ohrfeigen können. Würde das Reid nun darauf beziehen, dass er aus dessen Bett verschwunden war?

Doch Spencer lächelte nur ein wenig vor sich hin. „Den kleinen Kater wirst du schon überleben.“

Langsam trottete Reid zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an, seine Tasche auszupacken. Derek spielte unsicher mit dem Bleistift herum, den er in den Händen hielt. Sollte er jetzt etwas sagen? Oder warten? War hier überhaupt der richtige Ort? Wenn das Gespräch unangenehm würde, wollte er eigentlich nicht gerne Zuschauer haben. Aber was, wenn Reid gleich die Sprache auf ihre Nacht bringen würde?

Doch bevor Derek sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen konnte, wurde er von Hotchs Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Besprechung in fünf Minuten. Wir haben einen neuen Fall“, kündigte ihr Teamleiter an.

„Die Bösewichter wollen uns wohl wirklich keine Pause gönnen“, seufzte Prentiss. J.J. nickte: „Die nehmen nicht mal Rücksicht darauf, dass wir den Papierkram des letzten Falls noch gar nicht erledigt haben.“

„Kommst du?“

Derek blickte auf. Reid stand wartend neben seinem Tisch und sah ihn fragend an. Wo war er heute nur ständig mit seinen Gedanken? Oh ja, richtig, im Bett des Mannes, der gerade vor ihm stand – und aussah, als wenn rein gar nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen wäre. Derek nickte. „Ja, bin gleich da.“ Er brauchte dringend noch eine Schmerztablette, bevor er sich mit dem nächsten Fall beschäftigen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek starrte die Akte an, die er vor sich auf dem Schoß hatte, doch wenn ihn jetzt jemand fragen würde, worum es darin ging, er könnte es nicht sagen. Dabei sollte er sich jetzt eigentlich konzentrieren, schließlich hingen Menschenleben davon ab, dass er seinen Job richtig machte.

Wie es sich herausstellte, war Aaron Hotchner schon eine ganze Zeit vor seinem Team im Büro gewesen und hatte in dieser Zeit einen Fall auf den Tisch bekommen, der sofort nach dem Team verlangte. In Atlanta waren in der vergangenen Nacht drei Lehrer ermordet worden, alle tätig an der gleichen Schule. Verständlicherweise ging nun Angst und Schrecken in der Lehrerschaft um. Die Schule war geschlossen und alle Lehrkräfte aufgefordert worden, zuhause zu bleiben. Doch nachdem alle drei Opfer in ihren eigenen vier Wänden erschossen worden waren, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass die Lehrer nun in Sicherheit waren. Und da zum Personal der High School knapp 200 Personen zählten, war es ausgeschlossen, alle unter Polizeischutz zu stellen. Der leitende Detective des Atlanta Police Department hatte schnell erkannt, dass er hier dringend Unterstützung brauchte und sich deshalb an die BAU gewandt. Nun saß das gesamte Team im Jet und bereitete sich während des zweistündigen Flugs auf die Ankunft in Atlanta vor.

„Hat die Polizei schon irgendwelche Verdächtigen festgenommen?“, erkundigte sich Rossi, der gegenüber von Morgan saß. Hotch neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Atlanta Police Department vermutet, dass es ein Schüler gewesen sein könnte, aber über diese Vermutungen sind sie noch nicht hinausgekommen. Die Morde folgten kurz aufeinander, der letzte liegt erst wenige Stunden zurück. Die sind noch komplett mit der Spurensicherung beschäftigt.“

„Das Ganze ist ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse“, meldete sich Jennifer Jareau zu Wort. „Ich wette, die Aasgeier kreisen schon.“

Hotch nickte. „Die ersten Radiostationen berichten schon darüber. Deshalb wirst du mit mir zum Polizeibüro fahren und dort mit dem Pressebeauftragten koordinieren, was nach draußen geht. Ich will möglichst viel von all dem noch unter Verschluss halten, solange wir nicht alle Informationen gesichtet haben, die es gibt, und das Profil nicht fix ist.“

Der Teamleiter blickte dann zu Rossi: „Der Schulleiter ist momentan der Einzige, der unter Polizeischutz steht. Du und Emily, ihr trefft euch mit ihm in der Schule. Wir müssen wissen, ob es Drohungen gab, Vorfälle, die auf einen Täter hinweisen, Ärger mit Schülern oder Eltern, der über das Übliche hinaus geht.“

Rossi nickte. „Back to school. Ich beneide weder diese Lehrer noch die Schüler.“

„Morgan, Reid“, fuhr Hotch fort. „Ihr seht euch die drei Tatorte an. Die Kollegen von der örtlichen Polizei sollten zurzeit noch beim letzten sein. Am besten fangt ihr dort an.“

„Das war der Sportlehrer“, murmelte Spencer, der auf der anderen Seite des Gangs saß. „Da gibt es sicher jede Menge Schüler, die unter ihm gelitten haben.“

Derek enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars. Sein Herz klopfte etwas schneller, jetzt, wo er wusste, dass die Konfrontation mit Reid in Kürze bevorstand. Er war nervös, etwas, das er sonst von One Night Stands nicht kannte. Und als etwas anderes konnte er die zurückliegende Nacht kaum bezeichnen. Doch an dieser Nacht war nichts, wie er das sonst kannte. Er stieg sonst nicht mit Kolleginnen ins Bett, vermied sogar flüchtige Affären mit Polizistinnen, mit denen sie an einzelnen Fällen zusammenarbeiteten. Und schon gar nicht fing er etwas mit Männern an! Diese beiden Dinge versetzten ihn mehr in Unruhe, als er, der sonst so selbstsicher war, das wahrhaben wollte.

Doch er wusste, dass er die ganze Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen musste. Wie sollte er sich sonst auf den Fall konzentrieren? Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht irgendwelche Erwartungen in Reid geweckt hatte, die er nun nicht erfüllen konnte. Dass Reid ihm keine Szene machen würde. Dass die Freundschaft, die sich in den vergangenen Jahren zwischen entwickelt hatte, durch die ganze Sache keinen Schaden nehmen würde. Reid war ihm wichtig. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn ihre Freundschaft durch eine Nacht zwischen den Laken, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, beendet würde.

„Morgan?“, drang plötzlich Hotchs Stimme zu ihm durch. Derek sah hoch und bemerkte plötzlich, dass die Blicke des gesamten Teams auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Sorry, was?“

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Derek hat scheinbar immer noch zu viel Alkohol im Blut, um vernünftig denken zu können“, erklärte sie grinsend und fügte hinzu: „Ich spreche mit Garcia. Vielleicht machst du noch ein Nickerchen, bevor wir landen, damit Spencer am Tatort nicht die ganze Arbeit allein machen muss.“ Sie tätschelte ihm das Knie und griff dann zu ihrem Handy, um mit Penelope zu telefonieren, etwas, das scheinbar Derek hätte übernehmen sollen.

„Sorry“, entschuldigte sich Morgan nochmals. „Meine Kopfschmerzen wollen einfach nicht nachlassen. Aber bis wir landen, bin ich sicher wieder fit.“

„Brauchst du Tabletten?“, erkundigte sich Reid mitfühlend und fing sofort an, in seiner allgegenwärtigen Messengerbag herumzuwühlen. Er kramte ein Döschen heraus und hielt es Derek hin. Derek sah zögernd von Reids Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Doch dort konnte er nichts außer Mitgefühl lesen. Scheinbar war der Junge ihm zumindest wegen seines Verschwindens nicht böse. „Danke“, murmelte Derek und fischte sich eine Tablette aus der Dose. Wenn es doch gegen diese ganze Misere auch ein Heilmittel gäbe.


	5. Chapter 5

„Es tut mir leid“, erklärte Reid in dem Moment, als er die Tür des schwarzen SUVs hinter sich schloss und mit Derek allein in dem Fahrzeug saß. Dereks Finger verkrampften sich um das Steuerrad. Jetzt war der Moment also gekommen. „Dir tut es leid? Wieso das denn?“, murmelte er und zwang sich dabei, das Fahrzeug zu starten. Sie hatten schließlich einen wichtigen Auftrag und konnten keine Zeit damit vergeuden, in einem parkenden Wagen herumzusitzen. „Mir tut es leid“, fuhr er fort, bevor Reid etwas entgegnen konnte. „Ich bin es schließlich gewesen, der sich einfach davongestohlen hat.“

„Halb so wild“, erklärte Reid. „Ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass du morgens noch da sein würdest.“

Derek warf einen schnellen Blick zu Spencer hinüber. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Du bist also nicht sauer, dass ich abgehauen bin?“

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Derek wahr, dass Reid den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, weil es dir jetzt so dreckig geht“, erklärte das junge Genie, und Derek konnte seinen prüfenden Blick auf sich spüren. „Ich bin doch selbst schuld, wenn ich mich von Penelope so zu Trinken verleiten lasse“, erklärte er und fragte sich zugleich, ob Reid nicht etwas ganz anderes damit meinte.

„Ja, aber ich hätte das nicht ausnutzen sollen.“

„W… wie bitte?“ Derek war sprachlos. Sollte das heißen, dass Reid gerade zugab, die Gelegenheit genutzt zu haben, um ihn zu verführen?

„Ja, das tut mir leid“, fuhr Reid einfach fort. „Mir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass noch mehr Alkohol nur schaden kann. Aber du weißt ja: Ich vertrage nichts, du warst so lustig, ich wollte auch lustig sein. Da hat eins zum anderen geführt.“

Statt Klarheit brachten Reids Wort nur noch mehr Verwirrung für Derek. Nur gut, dass er zumindest mit halbem Ohr noch auf das Navi hören konnte, sonst würden sie heute wohl nicht mehr bei ihrem Tatort ankommen. Derek folgte der angegebenen Abzweigung und versuchte seine Gedanken – und die immer mehr werdenden Fragen – zu ordnen. „Noch mehr Alkohol? Heißt das, wir haben nach dem Club noch weiter getrunken?“

Spencer blickte überrascht zu Derek hinüber. „Weißt du das etwas nicht mehr?“

„Nicht so richtig?“, bekannte Derek zögernd – und bekam darauf ein Kichern von Spencer als Antwort. „Oh je, das wollte ich wirklich nicht“, sagte der Junge und erklärte dann: „Ich wollte dich eigentlich heimbringen, aber unterwegs haben wir über Cocktails und anderen Alkohol gesprochen. Und ich hab dir erzählt, dass bei mir seit Jahren eine Flasche Whiskey rumsteht. Der sollte angeblich exzellent sein, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen, ihn zu trinken. Du weißt ja …“

„Klar, Alkohol ist nicht so dein Ding“, ergänzte Derek. „Das heißt, wir sind dann zu dir und haben den Whiskey probiert?“

„Probiert?“ Spencer wuschelte sich durch die Haare. „Ich würde sagen, wir haben ihn vernichtet. Zumindest war die Flasche heute morgen völlig leer.“

Derek stöhnte auf. Das erklärte natürlich, weshalb er solche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Da Reid eigentlich ziemlich frisch aussah, hatte der Junge vermutlich nur einen kleinen Bruchteil dessen abbekommen, was Derek getrunken hatte. Blieb aber immer noch die Frage, wie sie im Bett gelandet waren. Darauf hatte Reid die Rede noch nicht gebracht. Überhaupt schien er recht gelassen, angesichts der ganzen Sache.

„Und … und dann?“

„Naja, der Rest ist einfach Geschichte“, sagte Reid fröhlich. „Es sei denn, du bist mir doch böse, weil ich dich zusätzlich abgefüllt habe.“ Spencer schielte vorsichtig zu Derek herüber. „Nein … nein, ich sag doch, wenn sowas passiert, bin ich selbst schuld.“

„Puh, dann bin ich wirklich erleichtert. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich Abbitte leisten soll. Aber ich sehe, dass es dir damit nicht gut geht. Sollen wir die ganze Nacht einfach vergessen? Ich werde auch keinem davon erzählen.“

Die Nacht vergessen? So einfach ging das bei Reid? Derek verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ja, … ja“, murmelte er zögernd. „Vielleicht ist das wirklich am besten so.“ Es sollte für ihn ja eigentlich leicht sein. Schließlich erinnert er sich sowieso an den Großteil der Nacht gar nicht.

Derek bog in die kleine Straße eines hübschen Wohngebiets ein, wo laut Navi das Haus des Sportlehrers zu finden war. Für Reid schien die ganze Sache mit dem kurzen Gespräch erledigt zu sein. Freundschaft intakt, zurück zur Normalität. Doch Derek beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass er selbst das nicht so gut wegstecken konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da das BAU-Team ja nicht im luftleeren Raum agieren kann, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, auch einen handfesten Fall mit ins Spiel zu bringen, wobei ich mich hier mit grafischen Beschreibungen zurückhalten werde.  
> Insofern bringt das folgende Kapitel einiges zu dem Fall, an dem das Team arbeitet.

Manchmal verfluchte Derek seinen Job. Zwischen diesem und dem vergangenen Fall lag nicht einmal ein kompletter Tag, und nach der durchzechten Nacht kam er sich völlig ausgelaugt vor. Das Atlanta Police Department hatte an den drei Tatorten gute Arbeit geleistet, doch das reichte noch lange nicht aus, um jetzt schon ein stichhaltiges Täterprofil zu erstellen.

Alle drei Lehrer, der Sportlehrer John Carter, die Englischlehrerin Vanessa Partridge und der Chemielehrer Ben Horten, waren in ihren Häusern erschossen worden, Partridge und Horten im Schlaf, Carter als er gerade die Treppe aus dem Obergeschoss herunterkam. Vermutlich hatte er gehört, dass jemand in das Haus eingedrungen war, und wollte den vermeintlichen Einbrecher stellen. Ein Baseballschläger, der am Fuß der Treppe lag und nur die Fingerabdrücke des Opfers trug, wies darauf hin.

Die Morde hatten im Abstand von etwa zwei Stunden nacheinander stattgefunden. Horten hatte es vermutlich zwischen Mitternacht und ein Uhr erwischt. Der Chemielehrer lebte allein, sodass es noch nicht möglich war, die Zeit genauer einzugrenzen. Hoffentlich konnte hier die Befragung der Nachbarn noch etwas Aufschluss bringen. Partridge war kurz nach drei Uhr das nächste Opfer des Killers geworden. Der Täter war unbemerkt ins Haus eingedrungen und hatte die Frau im Schlaf überrascht. Ihr Mann war beruflich verreist, die Kinder waren erst durch die Schüsse geweckt worden. Sie waren aus ihren Betten geeilt, um nachzusehen, woher der Lärm kam, doch da war der Täter schon verschwunden. Derek mochte sie gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es für die achtjährige Sophie und den zehnjährigen Thomas gewesen war, ihre tote Mutter zu entdecken. Die Kinder waren schließlich zu den Nachbarn gerannt, die die Polizei alarmiert hatten. Doch dass es sich um eine zusammenhängende Mordserie handelte, wurde dieser erst klar, als gegen fünf Uhr der dritte Mord gemeldet wurde. Carters Frau war durch die Schüsse auf ihren Mann aufgewacht und war sofort aus dem Schlafzimmer gerannt, nur um ihren Mann dann tot auf der Treppe zu finden. Sie hatte den Polizisten erklärt, dass sie den Eindruck gehabt hätte, jemand wäre in diesem Moment zur Tür hinaus verschwunden, doch an mehr als dieses vage Gefühl konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht konnte eine kognitive Befragung bei ihr mehr Hinweise bringen.

Inzwischen war schon der halbe Nachmittag vergangen und Derek saß im Besprechungszimmer, das man seinem Team zugewiesen hatte, und studierte die Unterlagen zu den Zeugenbefragungen, die die hiesige Polizei bereits durchgeführt hatte. Rossi und Emily waren aus der Schule noch nicht zurück. Offensichtlich hatte der Direktor einiges zu berichten. J.J. bereitete mit dem Pressesprecher erste Informationen vor, die sie an die Medien geben wollten, während Hotch sich mit dem leitenden Detective darüber abstimmte, wie viele Kräfte zum Schutz der Lehrer mobilisiert werden konnten. Denn leider konnte keiner daran glauben, dass mit diesen drei Morden schon alles vorüber war.

Derek blickte kurz von der Akte vor sich auf. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, sich wirklich zu konzentrieren. Und das lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass Reid nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand und Fähnchen auf einer Stadtkarte platzierte. Er markierte die Wohnorte der Lehrer der High School, um mit einem geografischen Profil zu beginnen. Der zeitliche Abstand im Vergleich zur räumlichen Entfernung der Tatorte voneinander zeigte schon jetzt etwas eindeutig: Der Täter war auf jeden Fall motorisiert. Mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln oder gar per Rad oder zu Fuß hätten die Morde nicht in dieser verhältnismäßig kurzen Zeit aufeinander folgen können.

„Stimmt was nicht?“, erkundigte sich Reid plötzlich, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ähm, nein. Wieso?“, gab Derek zurück.

„Weil ich merke, dass du mich – oder auch die Karte – schon seit ein paar Minuten anstarrst. Ist dir irgendwas aufgefallen, das ich noch nicht bemerkt habe?“ Nun warf Reid doch einen Blick über seine Schulter.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab nur … nur nachgedacht, wie der Täter so unbemerkt in alle drei Häuser kommen konnte. Wieso hat da niemand eine Alarmanlage?“

Spencer schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Derek auf die Schnelle eine Ausrede hervorgekramt hatte, und das obwohl der dunkelhäutige Mann spürte, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg. Nur gut, dass man ihm nicht so schnell ansah, wenn er rot wurde. Tatsächlich hatte er gedankenverloren Reids Figur gemustert und sich gewundert, warum ihm bislang nicht aufgefallen war, dass der Junge in gewisser Weise wirklich attraktiv war. Sehr schlank und dabei genauso groß wie Derek selbst, aber nicht dürr, sondern mit drahtigen Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen.

Derek schloss kurz die Augen. Seit wann machte er sich Gedanken darüber, ob ein Mann, noch dazu sein bester Freund, attraktiv war? Was hatte der Alkohol nur mit seinem Gehirn angestellt?

Als er wieder aufblickte, hatte Reid, offensichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, ihm wieder den Rücken zugekehrt. Derek gönnte sich erneut einen Moment, um den Jungen zu mustern. Er trug seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr diese Großvater-Kleidung, in der er im ersten Jahr bei der BAU nur allzu oft zu sehen war. Hemd, Weste und dazu dunkle enge Jeans – das gehört inzwischen zu seinen Standards. Und Derek musste jetzt feststellen, dass Reids Hintern in den engen Jeans wirklich etwas hatte.

Der Profiler holte tief Luft. Er sollte sich endlich von diesen Gedanken lösen. Diese vergangene Nacht war ein Ausrutscher, etwas, das nie passiert wäre, wenn er einigermaßen nüchtern gewesen wäre. Er stand nun mal nicht auf Männer. Die waren noch nie interessant für ihn gewesen. Nicht einmal in seiner Teenagerzeit hatte er experimentiert. Er brauchte weibliche Kurven; das war es, was ihn antörnte.

„Ich hol mir einen Kaffee, soll ich dir einen mitbringen?“, fragte Derek, als er aufstand. Er musste raus aus diesem Zimmer, und wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten war, um seine Gedanken wieder von Reid abzulenken und zu ihrem Fall zurückzubringen.

„Kaffee? Immer“, lautete Spencers kurze Antwort. Derek konnte das leichte Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

Sorgsam legte Morgan die Akte weg, die er wohl nach seiner Rückkehr nochmal komplett von vorne durcharbeiten musste, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche.

Seit seinem Gespräch mit Reid wurmte ihn noch eine zweite Sache und die konnte er genauso wenig aus seinen Gedanken streichen wie sein plötzliches Interesse an dem Mann. Wieso konnte Reid die vergangene Nacht einfach so aus seinem Kopf verbannen? So hätte er den Jungen wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. Hatte ihm die Nacht gar nichts bedeutet? Hätte sie ihm etwas bedeuten sollen? Oder war Reid etwa weniger unschuldig, als Derek ihn bislang eingeschätzt hatte? War für ihn ein One Night Stand nichts Besonderes? War womöglich er, Derek, nur einer von vielen, die in Reids Bett gelandet waren?


	7. Chapter 7

„Sind die Kopfschmerzen immer noch nicht besser?“, erkundigte sich Rossi, als er in der kleinen Küche neben Derek trat und beobachtete, wie dieser stirnrunzelnd zwei Kaffeetassen füllte.

„Ähm, doch, wieso?

Rossi deutete auf seine Stirn. „Der Fall hat es in sich, aber diese Falten tauchen nur dann auf, wenn es dir wirklich schlecht geht, körperlich oder seelisch. Wenn es nicht dein Kopf ist, was beschäftigt dich dann so sehr?“

Derek verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er mit so aufmerksamen Kollegen zusammenarbeitete. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis einem von ihnen auffiel, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

„Wie du schon sagst, der Fall hat es in sich. Wir sind noch weit entfernt von einem Profil und ich fürchte, unser Täter könnte heute Nacht wieder Jagd auf Lehrer machen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er schon fertig ist“, versuchte Derek abzulenken.

Rossi nickte. „Sicher, das beschäftigt mich auch. Und wegen der anderen Sache … wenn du über irgendwas reden willst: Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst.

„Danke, aber da gibt es nichts zum Reden“, erklärte Derek. Dabei wusste er genau, dass Rossi ihn durchschaute. Es brauchte viel, extrem viel, dass er sich mit seinen Problemen einem anderen anvertraute. Und dann war das am ehesten noch Penelope. Dennoch schätzt Derek das Angebot des älteren Kollegen. Es tat gut, die Freundschaft des Mannes zu spüren. Und er wusste, sollte er wirklich reden wollen, wäre Rossi jemand, der ihn wegen nichts verurteilen würde.

Rossi klopfte Derek auf die Schulter und zog sich aus der Küche zurück – ohne Kaffee. Also hatte er wohl gezielt nach ihm gesehen. Derek seufzte. Selten hatte er sich so dringend gewünscht, dass ein Fall ein schnelles Ende nehmen würde und er ein paar Tage Auszeit nehmen könnte. Rasch schaufelte er einige Löffel Zucker in Reids Kaffee und kehrte dann mit beiden Tassen ins Besprechungszimmer zurück. Im Vorübergehen sah er Emily mit der Frau des Sportlehrers in einem angrenzenden Raum. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch etwas bemerkt, das Aufschluss über den Täter geben konnte. Ansonsten war der Kreis der möglichen Täter im Moment enorm groß: nahezu die komplette Schülerschaft der High School inklusive aller dazugehörenden Eltern.

„Ohne weitere Daten komme ich nicht weiter“, murrte Spencer, als Derek den Besprechungsraum betrat und ihm den Kaffee reichte. „Du meinst ohne weitere Morde“, brummte Derek. Reid fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ja, … nein, … ich … Wie soll ich irgendetwas eingrenzen können, wenn die Lehrer verteilt im ganzen Stadtgebiet wohnen und es so eine deutliche Entfernung zwischen den Tatorten gibt? Ich glaube nicht, dass uns ein geografisches Profil hier irgendwas bringt. Nicht jetzt. Der Täter sucht sich seine Opfer wahrscheinlich nicht nach der räumlichen Lage aus. Er hat vermutlich ganz andere Kriterien. Und … verdammt … das hier bringt uns gar nichts!“

Frustriert fing Spencer an, einzelne Fähnchen wieder von der Karte zu nehmen, doch Derek fing seinen Arm ein und hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ich bin genauso frustriert wie du, aber das hier wird uns weiterhelfen. Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber sicher später. Zumindest wissen wir dadurch doch schon jetzt, dass wir es mit einem Täter zu tun haben, der ein Auto oder Motorrad zur Verfügung hat. Sollte es heute Nacht wieder Mordversuche geben“ – und Derek betonte dabei besonders das „Versuche“ – „dann können wir vielleicht besser eingrenzen, wie schnell er sich von einem Punkt zum nächsten bewegt, wie gut er sich überall auskennt. Und vielleicht können wir ihn dann anhand von Verkehrskameras entlang der Strecke sogar irgendwo entdecken. Also lass deine Markierungen stecken. Wir brauchen sie noch.“

Spencer nickte. Er hasste es, wenn er sich wie in einer Sackgasse fühlte und warten musste, bis irgendwoher ein neuer Hinweis kam.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Handy, das Derek auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. „Baby Girl!“, begrüßte Morgan seine Freundin erfreut. „Sag mir, dass du was für mich hast!“ „Aber natürlich hab ich was für dich. Du auch für mich? Du weißt: Ich liebe alles, was aus Schokolade ist!“

Derek musste grinsen. Er konnte sich zumindest sicher sein, dass sich eine Sache nie ändern würde: sein Flirten mit Penelope. „Oh, ich bring dir einen riesigen Schoko-Lolli vorbei, wenn ich zurück bin. Versprochen!“, gab er zurück und hörte Garcia am anderen Ende sofort Kichern. „Doch jetzt bist du dran. Was hast du gefunden?“

Derek schaltete den Lautsprecher seines Handys an und legte es auf den Tisch, sodass Spencer mithören konnte.

„Also, es gibt natürlich die üblichen Störenfriede an der Atlanta High, die es auch an anderen Schulen gibt. Ich habe mir alle Schulakten vorgenommen und die Kids, die auffällig waren, mit dem Jugendstrafregister abgeglichen. Tatsächlich sind fünf hängen geblieben, die in der Schule wiederholt aufgefallen sind, teilweise sogar vorübergehend suspendiert wurden und die auch Jugendstrafen wegen verschiedener Gewalttätigkeiten haben. Ich schicke euch die entsprechenden Akten gleich auf eure Tablets. Nachdem Rossi mir erzählt hat, dass es an der Schule wohl auch einige Rivalitäten unter den Lehrern gibt, habe ich mir außerdem das gesamte Kollegium vorgeknöpft. Und siehe da: Auch hier kommen mir zwei Lehrer mehr als merkwürdig vor.“

„Inwiefern merkwürdig?“, erkundigte sich Spencer.

„Nun, der eine, ein gewisser Marc Yuguhashi, der als Biologielehrer tätig ist, hat eine versiegelte Jugendakte. Ich bin schon dabei, da meine Finger spielen zu lassen. Sobald ich mehr weiß, gebe ich euch Bescheid.“

„Und der andere?“, hakte Derek nach.

„Tja, der … der existiert erst seit fünf Jahren. Sehr seltsam. Ich kann einfach nichts über den Mann finden, das älter ist als fünf Jahre.“

„Wer ist das? Es muss doch Einträge über ihn geben? Wo hat er seinen Abschluss gemacht? Er muss doch nachgewiesen haben, dass er überhaupt unterrichten darf.“ Reid überschlug sich fast. Für ihn waren die Neuigkeiten von Garcia ein Lichtblick, der ihn aus seinem Frust riss.

„Frederick Hollander, wie Carter als Sportlehrer an der Schule. Aber er unterrichtet daneben noch Informatik“, kam sofort Penelopes Antwort. „Auf den solltet ihr unbedingt mal einen Blick werfen. Ich schicke euch, was ich über ihn auftreiben konnte.“

„Danke mein Mädchen, du bist wie immer eine riesige Hilfe“, sagte Derek.

„Schnappt euch den Bösewicht!“, gab Penelope zurück. „Und Derek: Vergiss meinen großen dunklen Schoko-Lolli nicht!“

Derek grinste, als er auflegt. Ein Gespräch mit Penelope verbessert eigentlich immer seine Laune, und wenn er auch in einem noch so tiefen Loch steckte.


	8. Chapter 8

Es war bereits nach zehn Uhr abends, als das Team endlich die Polizeistation verließ und sich auf den Weg zu einem nahegelegenen Hotel machte, in dem J.J. ihnen inzwischen Zimmer besorgt hatte. Hotch hatte den Tag für beendet erklärt, denn er sah den Profilern an, dass sie langsam an das Ende ihrer Kräfte kamen. Er hatte sehr gehofft, nach dem zurückliegenden Fall zumindest ein paar Tage nicht ausrücken zu müssen. Wie sehr vermisste er an Tagen wie diesen die ruhige Büroarbeit! Und das Team hätte eine kleine Auszeit wirklich verdient. Doch darauf nahmen Serienmörder leider keine Rücksicht.

Spencer hatte sich krampfhaft an den Akten festhalten wollen, die Penelope geschickt hatte, doch Hotch hatte auch ihn dazu verdonnert, Feierabend zu machen – und die Akten im Büro zu lassen. Der Junge erkannte viel zu selten selbst, dass er auch zwischendurch Ruhe brauchte.

„Sieht gemütlich aus“, murmelte Emily, als die Gruppe das Foyer des Hotels betrat. Der Raum strahlte wirklich Gemütlichkeit aus, die großen Plüschsessel luden zum Verweilen ein.

„Und da drüben gibt es sicher einen Absacker“, stellte Rossi schnell fest und deutete auf einen Durchgang zur Hotelbar.

„Kein Alkohol, nicht schon wieder“, stöhnte Derek, was den anderen ein Lachen entlockte. „Aber sicher doch, du kannst gerne bei Limonade bleiben“, grinste Rossi, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

J.J. hatte sich inzwischen zum Tresen begeben und erkundigte sich nach den Zimmern, die sie bestellt hatte. Spencer ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Wirklich bequem. So einen könnte ich zuhause auch brauchen“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Derek musste lächeln. Er wüsste nicht, wo Reid so ein Plüschmonster unterbringen wollte. Da müsste schon seine Couch dran glauben, um Raum für den riesigen Sessel zu machen. Und nachdem Spencer seine freien Tage auch gern mal liegend und Bücher verschlingend auf dem Sofa verbrachte, war damit nicht zu rechnen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Spencers Wohnzimmer schoss Derek plötzlich ein Bild durch den Kopf: Reid, wie er sich kichernd auf dem Sofa ausstreckte und dabei seinen Kopf auf Dereks Schoß platzierte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis das Kichern verstummt war. Und ebenso schnell verschwand das Bild wieder aus Dereks Kopf. Was war das gewesen?

„Hier sind die Zimmerschlüssel“, erklärte Jennifer und platzierte zwei altmodische Schlüssel auf dem kleinen Tischchen, um das die Sessel gruppiert waren. „Frühstück gibt es in dem Raum neben der Bar ab sechs Uhr. Wer will, kann sich für den Tag ein Lunchpaket schnüren lassen. Wir haben die Zimmer auf unbestimmte Zeit, können also alles, was wir morgen nicht brauchen, hierlassen. Die Zugänge zum WLAN finden sich auf den Zimmern. Und wie immer: Wer sich aus der Minibar bedient, zahlt das selbst.“

Morgan starrte die beiden Zimmerschlüssel an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet jetzt? Es kam immer wieder vor, dass sich zwei Teammitglieder ein Zimmer teilten. Daran hatten sich alle bereits gewöhnt. Ebenso an die übliche Verteilung: J.J. gemeinsam mit Emily, Hotch mit Rossi. Was bedeutete, dass Morgan wieder einmal mit Reid schlafen würde.

Nein! Natürlich nicht mit ihm! Neben ihm! Im gleichen Zimmer wie Reid, aber doch nicht mit ihm!

Nur mit Mühe konnte Derek sich gerade noch ein Aufstöhnen verkneifen, bevor die anderen wieder misstrauisch wurden.

„Also, in einer halben Stunde an der Bar?“, erkundigte sich Rossi. Emily nickte sofort, während J.J. und Hotch den Kopf schüttelten. Jennifer wollte in Ruhe die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mit Will zu telefonieren. Und Hotch, nun der hatte sich mit Sicherheit Arbeit mitgebracht, auch wenn er Reid das untersagt hatte.

„Und was ist mit euch beiden?“, erkundigte sich Emily. Derek fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wurde ihm flau im Magen, wenn er daran dachte, mit Reid in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Andererseits hatte er von Alkohol vorerst wirklich genug. Und bei Rossi konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, dass dieser ihn nicht doch zum Trinken überredete, um ihm etwas von dem zu entlocken, was ihn den ganzen Tag beschäftigte.

„Ich bin dabei“, erklärte Reid unvermittelt. „Ich habe sowieso das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt nicht schlafen kann.“

Derek schickte einen kurzen Dank gen Himmel. Das war sein Ausweg. „Ohne mich. Ich glaube, meine Kopfschmerzen kommen zurück. Ich leg mich hin.“

Damit griff er sich einen der beiden Schlüssel und wandte sich Richtung Aufzug. Das Rascheln hinter ihm sagte ihm, dass Reid ihm sofort folgt.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mehr mit nach unten kommen“, erkundigte sich Spencer, als er ein paar Minuten später aus dem Bad kam. Derek, der gerade in seiner Tasche nach T-Shirt und Shorts für die Nacht kramte, blickte kurz auf. „Heute nicht, Wunderknabe. Ich muss wirklich zusehen, dass ich etwas Ruhe und Ordnung in mein Gehirn bekomme.“

„Nochmal sorry deswegen“, erklärte Spencer zerknirscht. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder zum Trinken verführen werde.“

Und was ist mit allem anderen?, schoss es Derek prompt durch den Kopf. Doch er murmelte nur: „Schon gut, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr.“

Reid schnappte sich den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er hinausschlüpfte, warf er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zurück. „Gute Nacht, Derek!“

Und schon war Spencer verschwunden. Allerdings nicht aus Dereks Gedanken. Seufzend sank dieser auf das Bett nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wann hatte dieses Chaos in seinem Kopf denn endlich wieder ein Ende? Er blickte auf und seufzte erneut. Heute wahrscheinlich nicht, es sei denn, er konnte einschlafen, bevor Reid wieder auftauchte, und wachte die ganze Nacht lang nicht auf. Das Doppelzimmer verfügte zu seinem Leidwesen nicht über getrennte Betten. Derek mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass sich allzu leicht die Situation der vergangenen Nacht wiederholen könnte.

Gut, er selbst war nüchtern. Eigentlich sollte das eine Wiederholung verhindern. Aber was würde passieren, wenn Reid womöglich angeheitert ins Zimmer zurückkehren und erneut versuchen würde, ihn zu verführen? Oder reichte dem Jungen eine Nacht und das Interesse war danach verschwunden?

Oh nein, solche Gedanken konnte Derek gar nicht brauchen. Er stand nicht auf Männer. Er mochte Frauen. In allen Variationen. Frauen mit schönen Brüsten. Und ganz sicher ohne Schwanz. Er konnte sich Sex mit einem Mann gar nicht vorstellen. Nicht sein Ding. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Er brauchte eine Dusche. Am besten eiskalt. Um diese ganzen unsinnigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Und dann würde er sich ein hübsches Filmchen mit noch hübscheren Frauen auf seinem Tablet suchen. Nicht dem beruflichen natürlich. Wer konnte schon garantieren, dass Garcia nicht ihre neugierige Nase in seinen Suchverlauf stecken würde. Ein bisschen optische Ablenkung, vielleicht nochmal ein Besuch unter der Dusche, dann würde er sicher gut schlafen können.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf schnappte sich Derek seine Shorts für die Nacht und verschwand im Badezimmer.


	9. Chapter 9

Dereks Plan war nicht aufgegangen. Zwei Stunden, nachdem er das Licht ausgedreht hatte, lag er noch immer wach und versuchte, die Gedanken an Reid aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Angestrengt versuchte er, sich mit Details des aktuellen Falls abzulenken, doch immer wieder musste er sich dabei ertappen, dass sich Bilder von Reid, wie er an der Stadtkarte arbeitete, in seine Gedanken zurückdrängten.

Als Derek plötzlich hörte, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde, hielt er kurz den Atem an. Dann holte er langsam Luft. Reid kam aus der Bar zurück.

Derek zwang sich, die Augen geschlossen zu halten und langsam und tief zu atmen. Es war sicherer, wenn der Junge dachte, dass er, Derek, schon tief schlafen würde. Nur nicht etwas provozieren, das eine Wiederholung der vergangenen Nacht nach sich ziehen konnte.

Morgan hörte, wie Spencer sich leise im Zimmer bewegte. Da die Vorhänge nicht geschlossen waren, drang genug Licht herein, um die Umrisse der Möbel einigermaßen erkennen zu können. Spencer kramte kurz in seiner kleinen Reisetasche und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

Derek atmete auf, als er hört, wie das Wasser in der Dusche angedreht wurde. Jetzt blieben ihm ein paar Minuten, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig rutschte Derek weiter an den Rand des Bettes. Wenn Reid sich auf seiner Seite hinlegte, wollte Derek auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass sie sich berührten.

Morgan konnte spüren, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte. Das war doch Wahnsinn! Das war Reid, um den es ging! Der Junge würde doch auf keinen Fall über ihn herfallen. Zig Nächte hatten sie bei ihren Einsätzen im gleichen Zimmer und einige davon auch schon im gleichen Bett verbracht. Reid hatte selbst gesagt, sie sollten den Zwischenfall der vergangenen Nacht einfach vergessen. Wieso sollte der Junge es dann auf eine Wiederholung anlegen?

Er musste sich einfach nur beruhigen, tief ein- und ausatmen, sein rasendes Herz zur Ruhe bringen.

Dereks Puls war fast schon zu seinem Ruhezustand zurückgekehrt, als sich die Badezimmertür leise aufschob. Morgan konnte seine Neugier nicht bezwingen und blinzelte aus fast geschlossenen Augen zu Reid hinüber, der seinen Kopf aus der Tür hinausstreckte. Spencer zögerte einen Moment, offenbar um zu sehen, ob Morgan noch immer fest schlief, und tapste dann leise aus dem Bad heraus.

Derek unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen, als er im Lichtschein, der aus dem Bad fiel, erkannte, dass Reid nackt war. Doch so sehr er auch wollte, er konnte weder den Blick abwenden noch die Augen völlig schließen. Unbemerkt verfolgte er, wie Reid zurück zu seiner Reisetasche ging und darin herumkramte. Offensichtlich hatte er seinen Pyjama darin vergessen.

Reids Rücken glitzerte in den Lichtstrahlen aus dem Badezimmer, einzelne Wassertropfen, die auch noch aus seinen Haaren auf seine Schultern fielen, verliehen ihm fast etwas Überirdisches. Noch besser als am Nachmittag konnte Morgan nun die drahtigen Muskeln an Armen und Beinen wahrnehmen. Und Reids Hintern … klein, aber fest, … da wäre so manche Frau neidisch.

Morgan konnte einen schnellen tiefen Atemzug nicht vermeiden, als Reid innehielt und sich plötzlich zum Bett herumdrehte, als würde er Dereks Blicke auf sich spüren. Den flachen, fast schon nach innen gewölbten Bauch hatte Derek erwartet, nicht gefasst war er aber auf Reids Penis, lang und schlank und einfach genau zu ihm passend.

Nun schloss Derek die Augen doch komplett, aber das Bild vor ihm hatte sich bereits in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag im ganzen Körper und hoffte nur, dass Reid nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Wie sollte er das nur erklären?

Als Erlösung empfand Derek es da, als er nach wenigen Sekunden das leise Klicken der Badezimmertür hörte, hinter der Reid wieder verschwunden war. Morgan drehte sich schnell zur Seite um, den Rücken zur Bettmitte und Richtung Badezimmer gewandt. Auf keinen Fall durfte er heute Nacht nochmal einen Blick auf Reid werfen, egal ob nackt oder angezogen, wenn es auch nur eine kleine Chance für ein paar Stunden Schlaf geben sollte.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Wecksignal seines Handys riss Derek plötzlich aus dem Schlaf. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach dem Nachkästchen, verlor den Halt … und landete unsanft auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.

„Shit!“, fluchte Derek, als er versuchte, sich aus dem Laken, das sich um ihn gewickelt hatte, zu befreien.

„Derek?“, erklang Spencers Stimme über ihm und Sekunden später wurde dessen noch mehr als sonst verwuschelter Haarschopf über der Bettkante sichtbar. „Was machst du denn dort unten“, fragte das junge Genie verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich versuche, mir ein Nest zu bauen“, brummte Derek und schüttelte endlich die Bettdecke ab. Er war hundemüde, hatte viel zu wenig Schlaf abbekommen und hatte dementsprechend keine Lust auf sinnloses morgendliches Geplauder.

„Ein Nest?“, hakte Spencer ahnungslos nach. Er war noch viel zu verschlafen, um Dereks Sarkasmus wahrzunehmen.

„Ja, weil ich sicher ein Ei lege, wenn ich noch eine Nacht neben dir zubringen muss“, stieß ungehalten Derek hervor. Da er sich dabei Richtung Badezimmer wandte, entging ihm der verletzte Ausdruck auf Reids Gesicht.

„Was … was hab … was hab ich denn getan?“, erkundigte sich Spencer leise und zögernd, doch mehr als die ersten Worte hört Derek schon nicht mehr, als er die Badezimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Spencer starrte die geschlossene Tür völlig verwirrt an.

Schon wieder eine kalte Dusche, dachte sich Morgan wenig später, als er das eisige Wasser über seinen Kopf und Rücken strömen ließ. Aber er brauchte etwas, um wach zu werden. Es galt, einen Serienmörder zu fassen. Dass es gerade einmal halb sechs Uhr morgens war durfte da ebenso wenig ein Hinderungsgrund sein wie die Tatsache, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr als drei oder vier Stunden geschlafen hatte. Das Team wollte sich Punkt sechs Uhr zum Frühstück treffen und Morgan konnte sich schon jetzt denken, dass Hotch sie dort bereits mit den aktuellsten Neuigkeiten vom Fall empfangen würde.

Rasch beendete Derek seine Morgenroutine und überließ das Badezimmer dann Spencer, der mit gesenktem Kopf an ihm vorbeischlurfte. Scheinbar hatte der Junge auch nicht viel geschlafen. Vielleicht sollte sich Derek mal bei Rossi erkundigen, wie viel Alkohol Spencer in der Nacht noch getrunken hatte. Nicht dass sich da unbemerkt eine neue Abhängigkeit anbahnte.

Die Nachrichten beim Frühstück hatten eine komplett ernüchternde Wirkung auf das gesamte Team. In der Nacht waren zwei weitere Mordanschläge auf Lehrer der Atlanta High verübt worden. Während der erste, der wohl erneut kurz nach Mitternacht stattgefunden hatte und erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde entdeckt worden war, erfolgreich gewesen war, hatte das zweite Opfer das Attentat überlebt.

„Ramondo Parentes liegt mit einer Schussverletzung im Krankenhaus. Er ist zwar noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass er es überstehen wird. Einige Polizisten sind dort zu seinem Schutz abgestellt“, erklärte Hotch zwischen zwei Bissen in sein Toastbrot. „Prentiss und Morgan, ich möchte euch dort haben, sobald er aufwacht. Wir müssen herausfinden, was er gesehen hat. Vielleicht hat er den Täter ja sogar erkannt.“

Morgan nickt und atmete insgeheim etwas auf, weil er die nächsten Stunden nicht sofort wieder mit Reid verbringen musste.

„Dave, ich will mir die beiden Tatorte selbst ansehen. Er wäre gut, wenn du mich begleitest.“ Der Italiener nickte kurz. „Und Reid und J.J., ihr beide fahrt zur Polizeistation und versucht mithilfe von Garcia eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern herauszufinden. Reid, vielleicht gibt es auch mit den neuen Punkten erste Erkenntnisse aus dem geografischen Profil.“

Spencer schluckte seinen letzten Bissen hinunter und murmelte: „Das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte Morgan gestern schon gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass die Morde irgendeinen geografischen Zusammenhang haben. Aber ich schau mir das alles natürlich nochmal an.“

„Die Verdächtigen, die Garcia gestern herausgefiltert hat, sind für heute Vormittag zur Befragung einbestellt“, fuhr Aaron Hotchner fort. „Wir werden uns die Verhöre aufteilen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich erste Verdächtige ausschließen können. Ihr beiden“, er wandte sich wieder an Spencer und J.J., „könnt mit den Verhören schon beginnen, sobald die ersten Schüler oder die beiden Lehrer eintreffen.“

Das Frühstück war nach dieser kurzen Lagebesprechung schnell beendet und die Teams stiegen in neuer Aufteilung in die schwarzen SUVs, die ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

„Du siehst heute nicht wirklich besser aus als gestern“, meinte Emily, nachdem Morgan den Wagen auf die Straße gelenkt hatte. „Ich weiß, was ein Kater ist, und der hält normalerweise keine zwei Tage an. Und wenn du gestern nicht heimlich die Minibar ausgeräubert hast, dann bist du doch nüchtern geblieben. Wirst du krank?“

Morgan verfluchte zum wiederholten Male, dass er seinen Kollegen nichts vormachen konnte. Gestern Rossi und heute Prentiss – wer würde sich als nächstes erkundigen, was nicht in Ordnung war? Darauf, dass Hotch ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit ihm suchte, konnte er gut verzichten.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin topfit“, versuchte Derek Emily zu beruhigen. Doch die konterte sofort: „Also, wenn das topfit ist, dann möchte ich dich nie erleben, wenn es dir wirklich mal nicht gut geht. Ich sehe definitiv anders aus, wenn es mir gut geht.“

„Etwa so wie jetzt mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn? Gib es zu, der Fall beschäftigt dich doch auch!“, versuchte Derek es nun mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Natürlich setzt mir das auch zu, aber wir haben, wie du zugeben musst, auch schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Und normalerweise greifen dich die Fälle nur dann so sehr an, wenn Kinder involviert sind. Also gibt es da doch noch was anderes.“ Emily wollte einfach nicht aufgeben und Derek wusste nicht, ob er die Freundschaft, die sie zum Nachbohren brachte, schätzen oder verfluchen sollte. Und vor allem, wie sollte er die sich häufenden Fragen seiner Kollegen beantworten?

Vielleicht mit einer Halbwahrheit?

„Okay, okay. Ja, es geht mir noch was im Kopf herum. Aber das musst du für dich behalten“, lenkte ein, während er den SUV in Richtung des Krankenhauses steuerte, in dem das überlebende Opfer derzeit lag.

„Oh, jetzt wird es spannend. Heraus mit der Sprache, Morgan! Ich verspreche dir, von mir hört niemand was“, erklärte Prentiss halb im Spaß und halb im Ernst. Derek war sich relativ sicher, dass sie das, was er ihr im Vertrauen sagen würde, nicht weitererzählen würde. Dennoch scheute er davor zurück, ihr die ganze Geschichte offenzulegen.

„Ich bin mit jemandem im Bett gelandet, ein One Night Stand, den es nicht hätte geben sollen. Und … der geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf“, gestand Derek zögernd.

Emily zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Dass Derek kein Kostverächter war, wusste jeder im Team. Schließlich sah man ihn nur allzu oft flirten und nach dem einen oder anderen Kneipenbesuch auch mit einem weiblichen Wesen am Arm verschwinden. Doch bislang hatten diese Abenteuer nie irgendwelche Nachwirkungen gezeigt.

„So gut oder so mies?“, erkundigte sich Prentiss vorsichtig.

„Ich … weiß nicht“, gestand Derek zurückhaltend. „Einfach irgendwie verkehrt.“

„Und jetzt macht sie dir Ärger?“, mutmaßte Prentiss.

Derek schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht.“

Emily wurde aus den kurzen Worten nicht schlau. Was setzt dem Womanizer Morgan denn so zu?

„Eine Kollegin?“, forschte sie weiter.

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Derek, kann es sein, dass du dich ungewollt in sie verknallt hast?“, stellte Prentiss die einzige Frage, die ihr dazu noch einfiel.

„Nein, sicher nicht“, wehrte Derek sofort ab. „Ich … nein. Diese … Person ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Und wie gesagt, ich weiß gar nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat, mit ihr zu schlafen. Es ist einfach nur verwirrend, und wahrscheinlich bringe ich diese Nacht deshalb nicht aus meinem Kopf.“

Derek lenkte den SUV in eine Parklücke vor dem Krankenhaus. „Du behältst das für dich. Kein Wort zu niemandem“, beschwor er Emily nochmal, bevor er die Wagentür öffnete.

Emily nickte, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Wenn dir das so nachhaltig zusetzt, solltest du mit dieser Frau vielleicht einfach nochmal sprechen. Du hast doch ihre Nummer, oder?“

Derek nickte und schüttelte dann sofort den Kopf. „Ich soll die Nacht vergessen, das waren … ihre Worte“, sagte er zögernd. „Ich bin bei … bei ihr abgehakt.“

Emily sah Derek mitleidig an. So eine Abfuhr zu bekommen von einer Frau, die ihn doch scheinbar ziemlich beeindruckt hatte, war der Charmeur und Frauenheld nicht gewohnt. Kein Wunder, dass ihm das zusetzte. „Du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, du verbannst sie umgehend aus deinem Kopf, weil sie es nicht wert ist, dass du weiter einen Gedanken an sie verschwendest. Oder …“

„Oder?“

„Oder du lässt dich nicht so einfach abfertigen und redest mit ihr. Denn möglicherweise ist da doch mehr, als du dir eingestehen willst.“

Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, dachte sich Morgen, während er nun schließlich doch aus dem Wagen stieg. Abe die Sache war noch deutlich verzwickter als die Halbwahrheit, die er Emily preisgegeben hatte. Ja, wäre er neben einer Frau, neben irgendeiner flüchtigen Bekanntschaft aufgewacht, dann hätte er sich Prentiss Rat sicher zu Herzen genommen und ihn umgesetzt – vermutlich in der ersten Variante. Aber er konnte und wollte seinen Kollegen und besten Freund Reid einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Und verliebt … nein, er konnte es für sich selbst nur noch einmal wiederholen: Er stand nicht auf Männer, nicht mal ein kleines bisschen.


	11. Chapter 11

„Prentiss, Morgan, gut, dass ihr zurück seid“, begrüßte Hotch die beiden Agents, als diese den Besprechungsraum der Polizeistation betraten. „Was habt ihr erfahren?“

Die drei setzten sich an den Tisch und Emily fing an zu berichten. Sie hatten im Krankenhaus über eine Stunde warten müssen, bis das Opfer, der Physik- und Chemielehrer Ramondo Parentes, aufgewacht war und die Ärzte einer Befragung zugestimmt hatten. Doch leider hatte diese nicht sehr viel Neues gebracht. Parentes hatte den Täter überrascht, weil der kleine Hund des Lehrers angeschlagen hatte. Bei dem Versuch, sich in seinem Schlafzimmer in Sicherheit zu bringen und die Polizei zu rufen, war Parentes angeschossen worden, doch der Schuss in den Oberkörper hatte alle wichtigen Organe verfehlt und Parentes war es gelungen, den Notruf zu wählen. Als der Täter feststellen musste, dass er nicht schnell genug an sein Opfer herankommen würde und dass die Polizei vermutlich schnell anrücken würde, hatte er die Flucht ergriffen.

„Parentes konnte unseren Täter leider nur ungenau beschreiben“, ergänzte Morgan. „Er ist sicher, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt, nicht sehr groß und relativ schlank. Das würde zu unserer Vermutung passen, dass der Täter ein Schüler sein könnte. Das Gesicht des Mannes konnte er nicht erkennen. Er hatte eine Kapuze übergezogen. Möglicherweise auch sein Gesicht hinter einem Tuch versteckt. Da ist sich Parentes aber gar nicht sicher. Er vermutet, dass es sich um einen Weißen handelt. Wir können da aber auch einen Täter asiatischer oder gemischter Abstammung nicht ausschließen.“

Hotch nickte. „Das bringt uns in der Tat nicht viel weiter.“

„Ich würde es später gerne nochmal mit einer ausführlichen kognitiven Befragung versuchen, wenn die Ärzte dafür grünes Licht geben“, merkte Morgan an. „Im Moment wollten sie uns so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Krankenzimmer haben.“

„Gute Idee“, sagte Aaron Hotchner. „Bleib mit dem Krankenhaus in Verbindung und nimm das in Angriff, sobald die Ärzte zustimmen. Die Ergebnisse der ballistischen Untersuchung sind inzwischen angekommen, aber die helfen uns auch nicht weiter. Die Waffe, ein 45er Revolver, ist nirgends registriert und konnte auch mit keinem anderen Verbrechen in Verbindung gebracht werden. Garcia versucht immer noch, Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen unseren Opfern herauszufinden, bislang ohne großen Erfolg. Rossi und Jareau sprechen gerade mit den beiden verdächtigen Lehrer. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob wir da auf der richtigen Spur sind. Wenn ich die Täterbeschreibung von Parentes in die Gleichung mit einbeziehe, dann passen die beiden nicht. Sie sind beide eher groß und kräftig.“

Hotchner schob seinen beiden Agents Ergänzungen für die Fallakten zu. „Das sind die Informationen von den beiden Tatorten dieser Nacht. Vielleicht fällt euch daran ja noch etwas auf, das wir bislang übersehen haben.“

Als Morgan einen ersten Blick auf die Tatortfotos warf, unterbrach ihn Hotch nochmal: „Morgan, kannst du vielleicht mal nach Reid schauen? Er ist den ganzen Vormittag lang schon ziemlich durch den Wind. Zuerst hat er eine gute Stunde lang seine Karte angestarrt und dann hat er sich mit Kisten voll Schülerakten im Büro nebenan eingebunkert. Nicht mal Kaffee hat er sich geholt.“

Diese Bemerkung ließ Derek aufhorchen. Dass Reid in irgendwelchen Akten versank war nichts Neues. Dass er darüber seinen heißgeliebten Kaffee – oder besser die Tasse Zucker mit Kaffeezusatz – vergaß, das zeigte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Er ist schon seit gestern völlig frustriert, weil er das Gefühl hat, gerade nichts Sinnvolles beizutragen“, erklärte Derek, und hoffte, dass das wirklich alles war.

Hotch nickte. „Dann hol ihn da raus und nimm ihn mit zur Befragung der Schüler“, ordnete der Teamleiter an. „Die ersten beiden warten schon auf uns. Und nachdem Reid ihnen altersmäßig noch am nächsten steht, bekommt er vielleicht mehr aus ihnen raus als einer von uns.“

Derek stand auf und verließ den Besprechungsraum auf dem Weg Richtung Küche. Wenn er Reid von seinen Akten wegholen sollte, dann brachte er dazu vielleicht am besten eine Tasse frischen Kaffees mit. Wenn er ihm die unter die Nase hielt, würde er zumindest einmal von seiner Lektüre aufblicken. Außerdem gab ihm das noch zwei Minuten Zeit, um sich zu sammeln. Vielleicht war eine Konfrontationstherapie auch die Lösung seines Problems. Natürlich nicht, indem er Reid mit seinen ständig um den Jungen kreisenden Gedanken konfrontierte. Eher dadurch, dass er versuchte zu einer inneren Normalität zurückzukehren, indem er ihm nicht weiter auswich.

Als Derek die Tür zu dem Büro öffnete, indem Spencer sich mit den Akten verkrochen hatte, wurde ihm sofort klar, dass Hotch Recht hatte: Reid war wirklich durch den Wind. Der Tisch und jede andere Oberfläche war mit aufgeschlagenen Akten bedeckt. Auf dem Fußboden befanden sich zig Aktenstapel, alle mit Post-its versehen, um sie zu klassifizieren. Auf einem Flipchart standen in Reids krakeliger Schrift einige nur schwer entzifferbare Stichwörter und an einer Tafel hatte Reid ein Gespinst aus Namen und Verbindungslinien untergebracht, das wahrscheinlich alleine er entwirren konnte. Und in all diesem Chaos lief Spencer umher, vor sich hin murmelnd, sich die Haare raufend und über Aktenstapel steigend.

„Hey, mein Hübscher, was ist denn in dich gefahren?“, erkundigte sich Morgan und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, die Kaffeetasse als Lockmittel in Reids Richtung streckend.

„Mein Ansatz ist falsch, einfach nur falsch. Und ich sehe nicht, wo ich hin muss. Das geografische Profil bringt gar nicht. Das hatte ich doch gesagt. Und diese Akten: einfach nur Papier. Die helfen mir auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr, als Garcia auch schon herausgefunden hat. Und trotzdem: Es muss doch eine Verbindung geben. Es muss einfach. Warum finde ich sie nicht?“, plapperte Reid aufgebracht vor sich hin.

Vorsichtig stieg Derek über einen der Aktenberge Richtung Spencer und drückte ihm die Kaffeetasse in die Hand. „Hier, ich glaube, du bist völlig unterzuckert.“

Verwirrt blickte Spencer auf und nahm seinen Freund und Kollegen erst jetzt wirklich wahr. „Oh, danke“, murmelte er und nahm sofort einen großen Schluck des Kaffees. Ein kleiner seliger Ausdruck zog über sein Gesicht, als der Kaffee seine Kehle hinunter rann. Derek musste Lächeln. Kaffee half bei dem Jungen einfach immer.

„Ich dachte, du bist sauer auf mich“, überraschte Spencer Morgan mit seinen nächsten Worten.

„Wieso das denn?“, fragte dieser erstaunt zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich habe darüber nachgegrübelt, aber ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verärgert habe. Du sagtest doch, du wärest mir wegen vorgestern nicht böse …“, murmelte das junge Genie unsicher und blickte Morgan prüfend in die Augen.

„Du hast mich nicht verärgert“, wollte Derek ihn beruhigen, doch Spencer warf sofort ein: „Du willst das Zimmer nicht mehr mit mir teilen. Sowas sagst du doch nicht ohne Grund.“

Derek stöhnte auf. „Das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun“, erklärte er, obwohl sein morgendlicher Unmut ausschließlich mit Reid zu tun hatte. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und meinen Ärger an dir ausgelassen. Das tut mir leid. Natürlich habe ich kein Problem damit, das Zimmer mit dir zu teilen.“ Und diesmal war es nicht nur eine Halbwahrheit, sondern eine glatte Lüge, die er einem seiner Kollegen auftischte, schalt Derek sich selbst. Doch er brachte es im Moment auch nicht fertig, mit Spencer reinen Tisch zu machen.

„Wirklich?“, erkundigte sich Spencer und wirkte schon etwas erleichtert.

„Wirklich“, bestätigte Derek. „Und nun lass uns diesen Fall aufklären. Hotch will, dass wir uns die verdächtigen Schüler vorknöpfen. Zwei von ihnen warten schon draußen. Und wenn wir damit durch sind, erklärst du mir, was du hier gemacht hast. Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam den richtigen Ansatz.“


	12. Chapter 12

Das gesamte Team hatte das Gefühl, sich in einer Sackgasse zu befinden. Der Nachmittag war in den Abend übergegangen und noch immer fehlte jegliche Spur zum Täter. Derek ließ sich seufzend in den Stuhl neben Spencer fallen. Hotch hatte das Team zusammengerufen, nachdem die letzten Gespräche mit den Verdächtigen, die Garcia herausgepickt hatte, abgeschlossen waren.

„Wo stehen wir?“, erkundigte er sich, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass sie noch keinen Schritt weiter waren als am Morgen. Doch es ging mehr darum, alle Mitglieder des Teams auf den gleichen Stand zu bringen, als wirkliche Erfolge – oder auch Misserfolge – zu vermelden.

Emily ergriff als Erste das Wort und fasste kurz zusammen, was sie am Vormittag im Krankenhaus erfahren hatten. Sie war vor zwei Stunden ein weiteres Mal dort gewesen, um Ramondo Parentes einer kognitiven Befragung zu unterziehen. Doch diese hatte keine neuen Ergebnisse gebracht, sondern nur das nochmals gestützt, was der Lehrer vorher schon zu Protokoll gegeben hatte.

Spannender war es bei Rossi und Hotch gewesen. Die beiden verdächtigen Lehrer waren am Nachmittag ebenfalls im Polizeirevier erschienen und die beiden Profiler hatten sich intensiv mit den beiden Männern auseinandergesetzt. Zwar hatte die Täterbeschreibung von Parentes nicht zu den beiden Lehrern gepasst, doch jeder im Team wusste, wie unzuverlässig solche Erinnerungen sein konnten, insbesondere wenn sie von einer traumatischen Situation herrührten.

„Marc Yuguhashi ist ein interessanter Zeitgenosse“, erklärte Rossi. „Er unterrichtet seit einem Jahr Biologie an der Atlanta High und war dort bislang eigentlich eher unauffällig. Ich gehe aber stark davon aus, dass die Kollegen der hiesigen Polizei künftig ein wachsames Auge auf ihn haben.“ Rossi führte aus, dass der Lehrer strafrechtlich durchaus kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war. Mit 18 war er im Zusammenhang mit einem Kinderporno-Ring festgenommen worden. Der unscheinbare Asiate hatte sich das Vertrauen zwölf- bis fünfzehnjähriger Mädchen erschlichen, hatte ihnen die große Liebe vorgespielt und sie dann dazu gebracht, sich vor seiner Kamera auszuziehen. Die Fotos und teilweise auch Filme hatte er dann über eine einschlägige Website verkauft. „So wie ich das sehe, kam er nur deshalb mit einer recht milden Jugendstrafe davon, weil sein Vater mit dem zuständigen Richter wohl regelmäßig beim Golf spielen war“, brummte Rossi. „Die Akte wurde nach seiner Haftstrafe versiegelt und Yuguhashi zog zum Studium hierher nach Atlanta, wo er dann auch Lehrer wurde. Den Job hätte er sicher nicht bekommen, wenn jemand seine Vorgeschichte kennen würde. Zumindest werden die Kollegen hier vor Ort nun hellhörig sein, sollte es irgendwelche ähnlichen Vorfälle mit Schülerinnen der Atlanta High geben. Als Täter für unsere Morde müssen wir ihn allerdings ausschließen. Auch sehr pikant: Yuguhashi war in der Nacht der ersten Morde zwischen 23 Uhr und drei Uhr morgens in einem Bordell – ziemlich angebunden, wie private Videoaufzeichnungen zeigen. Er hat sich dabei auch noch freiwillig filmen lassen.“

„Und so etwas lässt man heute auf Kinder los“, schüttelte Emily entrüstet den Kopf.

„Frederick Hollander konnten wir als Täter auch ausschließen“, setzte Hotch fort. „Ich kann zu seiner Person nicht viel sagen, nur so viel: Er gehört seit fünf Jahren dem Zeugenschutzprogramm an. Daher gibt es keine älteren Aufzeichnungen über ihn. Er hat nachweislich ebenfalls ein Alibi, denn er befand sich in dieser Nacht erst auf dem Rückflug von einer Tagung über …“ Hotch blätterte in seinen Aufzeichnungen. „Naja, über irgendwas mit Programmiersprachen. Wir haben auf jeden Fall die Passagierliste des Fliegers geprüft, und er war eindeutig an Bord.“ 

Spencer schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Also wieder nichts.“ Sein eigenes Gespräch mit einem der verdächtigen Schüler hatte auch nichts ergeben. Zwar hatte dieser kein wirklich belegbares Alibi – er hatte angeblich geschlafen, doch Reid schloss nicht aus, dass er sich auch nachts hätte heimlich davon stehlen können -, aber nichts an dem Jungen wies nur irgendwie darauf hin, dass er ein Motiv für die Morde gehabt haben könnte. Er war leicht verunsichert gewesen über die Befragung, etwas nervös, doch sobald ihm klar war, dass es um die Lehrermorde ging, wurde er ruhiger. Spencer vermutete, dass er irgendetwas anderes ausgefressen hatte, keine schwere Straftat, aber etwas, wegen dem er belangt werden konnte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass es einen völlig anderen Grund für das Verhör gab, war er deshalb wieder ganz gelassen gewesen. Reid würde jedoch dem Direktor der High School einen Hinweis geben. Vielleicht fand dieser ja heraus, was der Junge angestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr im Moment genauso frustriert seid wie ich, aber seht das Ganze jetzt nicht als Misserfolg“, versuchte Hotch sein Team aufzumuntern. „Wir konnten heute immerhin einige Verdächtige ausschließen.“

„Aber wenn das in diesem Tempo weitergeht, ist bald die halbe Lehrerschaft der Atlanta High tot“, murrte Reid. „Wir müssen schneller werden, mehr schaffen!“

Hotch sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ermahnung und Verständnis an. „Uns jetzt komplett auszupowern und die Nacht lang über Akten zu brüten, bringt uns auch nicht weiter. Für heute machen wir Schluss. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf können Wunder wirken und das Gehirn richtig ankurbeln.“ Ein deutlicher Seitenhieb in Richtung Spencer, der nur zu oft Nächte im Büro zu brachte und völlig außer Acht ließ, dass auch er Schlaf brauchte.

Hotch stand auf und klappte demonstrativ seinen Laptop zu. Dann scheuchte er sein Team aus dem Besprechungsraum. Er würde seinen eigenen Rat heute auch auf sich beziehen und keine Nachtschicht einlegen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach zwei Kapiteln, die sich mehr mit dem aktuellen Fall der BAU beschäftigt haben, kehre ich mit meiner Story nun zu Derek und Spencer zurück.
> 
> Achtung: Das Rating wurde von Mature auf Explicit geändert. Bitte Tags beachten!

Derek fühlte seinen Pulsschlag im ganzen Körper. Ihm war heiß und sein Atem ging schneller als gewohnt. Und er genoss es. So erregt war er schon lange nicht mehr. Er ließ ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen gleiten, als die Berührungen in seiner Leistengegend forscher wurden. Aus leichten, zaghaften Küsschen rund um das Körperteil, wo er sich die Berührung am meisten wünschte, wurden leidenschaftlichere Küsse und kleine Bisse. Und das so unvorhersehbar, dass er nie erahnen konnte, wo die nächste Berührung folgen würde.

„Bitte!“, stieß er hervor, ohne konkret zu sagen, worum er bat. Nur mehr sollte es sein.

Er fing fast an zu zittern, als vorsichtige Finger seinen steifen Schwanz entlangfuhren. Mit den Händen krallte er sich in den Laken unter sich fest und hätte doch seine Finger lieber in den braunen Haaren versenkte, die ihm die Sicht darauf verdeckten, was dort unten vorging.

„Aah“, stöhnte er auf, als eine Zunge unerwartet und vorsichtig über seine Spitze glitt. „Bitte, bitte, mehr!“

„Was mehr?“, ertönte eine Stimme von unten herauf, und Derek blickte unvermittelt in Spencers große Augen, die zwischen ihm und seinem Schwanz hin und her wanderten.

„Nein!“, schrie Derek auf, als Spencers Mund sich langsam zu ihm hinunter senkte … und fiel zum zweiten Mal in ebenso vielen Nächten aus dem Bett.

„Derek?“, erklang Spencers fragende Stimme aus dem Bett über ihm und Morgan hatte das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu.

Erneut lag er eingewickelt in sein Laken auf dem Fußboden. Und diesmal war er direkt froh darüber, dass er die Decke mit sich gerissen hatte, sonst wäre ihm ein peinlicher Moment, als Reid zu ihm hinunterblickte, nicht erspart geblieben. Der Traum, aus dem er eben aufgeschreckt war, hatte eindeutige Spuren hinterlassen.

„Alles okay“, stöhnte Derek, als er sich aufsetzte und versuchte, dabei möglichst viel der Decke über seinem Schoß zusammen zu bauschen.

„Willst du vielleicht auf der anderen Seite des Bettes schlafen, damit du nicht immer rausfällst?“, fragte Reid ahnungslos. „Ich kenne das ja. Als ich als kleines Kind mit meiner Mutter unterwegs war und in diversen Hotels geschlafen habe, bin ich auch immer aus dem Bett gepurzelt, wenn das nicht in der richtigen Himmelsrichtung gestanden ist oder ich auf der falschen Seite geschlafen habe.“

Stöhnend vergrub Derek sein Gesicht in den Händen. Der Junge hatte ja keine Ahnung!

„Komm, ich rutsch rüber“, versuchte es Reid hilfsbereit und machte es sich auch sofort auf Dereks Seite des Bettes bequem. „Für mich ist das inzwischen egal. Ich habe schon in so vielen fremden Betten geschlafen, dass ich mir das Rausfallen gründlich abgewöhnt habe.“

Reids Worte machten es für Morgan nicht gerade einfacher. Denn statt der harmlosen Übernachtung in einem Hotelzimmer während einer Konferenz oder eines Falls, zeichneten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge plötzlich Szenen ähnlich der ab, die er gerade in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Nur dass Reid nicht ihn, sondern diverse andere Männer verwöhnte.

Doch es half nichts. Wollte er nicht eine neue Ausrede erfinden, weshalb er nun in der zweiten Nacht in Folge aus dem Bett gefallen war, musste er Reid die Erklärung, die sich der Junge ausgedacht hatte, lassen. Die Decke um sich geschlungen schlurfte Morgan zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Doch kaum, dass er sich wieder hingelegt hatte, musste er erkennen, dass Reids vermeintliche Lösung sein Problem noch verschlimmerte: Das Kopfkissen, in dem er jetzt versank, roch deutlich nach Reid. Und dieser Geruch förderte das Problem unter seiner Bettdecke erheblich.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stöhnte er auf.

„Ist noch was?“, kaum ein leises Murmeln von Spencer, der sich schon wieder im Halbschlaf befand.

„Nur … nur mein Rücken“, log Derek. „Alles okay. Schlaf einfach weiter.“ Und er wünschte sich dabei, dass er ebenso schnell in den Schlaf zurückfinden könnte.

Doch der Traum und die dadurch hervorgerufene Erregung konnte Derek nicht so schnell hinter sich lassen. Normalerweise würde er das Problem einfach „händisch“ beheben, doch das kam jetzt natürlich nicht infrage. Und es gelang ihm auch nicht, an etwas anderes zu denken. Vielmehr drängte sich der Traum immer wieder in den Vordergrund. Oder war das vielleicht nicht einfach nur ein Traum? War es vielleicht das, was in der vorletzten Nacht geschehen war und woran er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte?

Der Gedanke war beängstigend und erregend zugleich. Beängstigend, weil Derek sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht nein gesagt hatte, als ihn Spencer mit seinem Mund verwöhnen wollte. Und aus dem gleichen Grund auch erregend. Derek mochte Blow Jobs, welcher Mann mochte die nicht? Er liebte es, wenn eine Frau ihn so verwöhnte, und meist brauchte es auch gar nicht mehr, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er gab auch gerne zurück, was er bekam. Der Platz zwischen den Beinen einer Frau war etwas Besonderes, insbesondere wenn er sie mit seiner Zunge in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Doch das betraf Frauen!

Okay, er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass das Bild von Reids Lippen, die über ihm schwebten, ihn mehr als nur ein bisschen erregt hatten. Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, im Gegenzug den Schwanz eines Mannes in den Mund zu nehmen. Das konnte er nicht getan haben, nicht einmal mit Reid.

Die Unwissenheit, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war und ob sein Traum der Wahrheit entsprach, ließ Derek einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Er versuchte so ruhig wie möglich liegen zu bleiben, um Reid nicht wieder aufzuwecken. Und zugleich grübelte er über eine Lösung nach.

Er musste sich einfach erinnern. Wenn er erst einmal wusste, was wirklich geschehen war, dann würde er vielleicht besser verstehen, was ihn jetzt so umtrieb.

Derek versuchte, seine Situation wie einen der Fälle der BAU zu betrachten. Was würden sie tun, um wichtige Informationen aus einem Zeugen heraus zu kitzeln, die diesem selbst nicht bewusst waren? Eine kognitive Befragung wäre die Lösung. Über die verschiedenen Sinne Zugang finden zu dem, was aus dem Vordergrund des Gedächtnisses verschwunden war. Doch Derek wollte sich niemandem anvertrauen und das müsste er machen, wenn einer seiner Kollegen die Befragung durchführen sollte. Einzig Penelope käme vielleicht infrage, doch sie war weit weg und kannte sich mit der Methode außerdem nicht aus. Aber vielleicht sollte er trotzdem mit seinem Baby Girl sprechen. Er hatte ihr durch so manch schwierige Situation geholfen und wusste, dass sie gleichermaßen für ihn da wäre und sich völlig vorurteilsfrei alles anhören würde, was er ihr erzählte. Nicht dass das auf seine anderen Kollegen nicht auch zutreffen würde. Doch sein Baby Girl war einfach etwas Besonderes.

Derek drückte seinen Kopf tiefer in das Kissen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Wieder wurde ihm der Geruch von Reid bewusst und seine Erregung meldete sich mit einem kleinen Zucken zurück. Doch zugleich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wie oft gelangten sie über den Geruchssinn zu Informationen, die im Gedächtnis von Zeugen vergraben waren? Konnte er das hier nicht direkt über den ihn umgebenden Geruch erreichen? Er musste nur darauf achten, sich nicht von seiner Erregung überwältigen zu lassen. Reid durfte nie erfahren, was neben ihm vorging.

Derek versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Die Augen geschlossen und die Nase in das Kissen gedrückt, holte er noch einen weiteren Sinn dazu. Derek berührte andere gerne und wurde gern von ihnen berührt. Und sein Traum sagte ihm, dass Reid ihn wahrscheinlich nahezu überall berührt hatte. Dieses Gefühl musste er zurückholen. Doch anfangen wollte er an anderer Stelle, als der Traum sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Langsam ließ Derek einen Finger über seine eigenen Lippen gleiten. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Derek hatte noch nie mit jemandem Sex gehabt, den er nicht auch ausgiebig geküsst hatte.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit und Derek ließ es zu, konzentrierte sich darauf und auf den Geruch, der ihn umgab.

Oh ja! Reids Lippen waren unsagbar weich gewesen. So weich wie die einer Frau. Ein bisschen zögernd, unsicher, aber interessiert. Ein Bild schoss Derek durch den Kopf: Spencer, der ihm unter langen Wimpern hervor in die Augen blickte, bevor er sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte und nur Millimeter vor Dereks Lippen innehielt. Und dann sah Derek nichts mehr. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war Reid entgegengekommen, bevor sich dieser wieder zurückziehen konnte.

Derek riss die Augen auf. Es funktionierte. Das war definitiv kein Traum, sondern eine Erinnerung. Und Reid hatte den ersten Kuss vielleicht initiiert, aber er selbst war es gewesen, der dann dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er wirklich stattfand.

Die Tatsache, dass er sich – wenn auch betrunken – selbst dafür entschieden hatte, Reid zu küssen, brachte Dereks Gedankenwelt wieder in erneuten Aufruhr. War doch er der Verführer gewesen?

Mehr konnte Derek in einer Nacht nicht vertragen. Er zog das Kissen unter seinem Kopf hervor und beförderte es auf den Fußboden neben seinem Bett.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Anspannung im Team wurde immer größer. Die zurückliegende Nacht hatte erneut ein Opfer gefordert. Zwar war das Tempo der Mordserie scheinbar durch den Fehlschlag in der vorangegangenen Nacht etwas gebremst worden, doch jedes weitere Opfer war eines zu viel. Einen Unterschied gab es diesmal zu den früheren Mordopfern allerdings: Die Lehrerin, die erschossen worden war, befand sich bereits seit zwei Jahren im Ruhestand.

„Das muss doch heißen, dass es sich um einen älteren Schüler handelt, einen aus den Abschlussklassen“, dachte Reid laut nach, während er erneut die Aktenstapel um sich herum durchsortierte. Nachdem der vergangene Nachmittag trotz der langen Gespräche mit den verdächtigen Schülern relativ ergebnislos in den späten Abend übergegangen war, hatte Morgan sich für den neuen Vormittag bei Aaron ausbedungen, mit Spencer an den Akten zu arbeiten, wie er es diesem versprochen hatte. Doch im Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als inmitten der Stapel zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, bis der Wunderknabe ihm ein Stichwort zuwarf, mit dem er etwas anfangen konnte.

„Gib mir eine Aufgabe, Reid. Lass mich wissen, was wir suchen, und ich helfe dir“, forderte er.

Spencer blickte auf. „Ich bin die Akten bislang nach Auffälligkeiten bei den Schüler durchgegangen und hatte sie dementsprechend sortiert. Er wies auf einzelne Stapel: „Vandalismus, Streitigkeiten mit Lehrern, Mobbing, Gewalt gegen Mitschüler, Diebstahl, Drogenbesitz, Dealen auf dem Schulgelände. Und dann noch all das, was außerhalb der Schule passiert ist, aber irgendwie Eingang in die Akten gefunden hat. Da wäre beispielsweise ein Autodiebstahl, Prostitution, mehrere Ladendiebstähle und ein Einbruch.“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich dachte, die Schule hätte eigentlich ein recht gutes Einzugsgebiet. Keine Gangs im Umkreis, die meisten Schüler aus der Mittel- oder Oberschicht.“

„Ich verstehe das überhaupt nicht. Wieso wollen diese Schüler denn nicht einfach nur lernen?“, grübelte Reid. „Drogenbesitz, okay, das lässt sich noch erklären. Mit den richtigen Aufputschmitteln ist man leistungsfähiger. Und beispielsweise mit Marihuana kann man Stress besser ertragen. Wusstest du, dass hierzulande 19,8 Prozent der Schüler regelmäßig kiffen? Und dass fast ein Fünftel aller Schüler auf dem Schulgelände schon mal Drogen ge- oder verkauft hat? Und dazu kommt dann noch der Medikamentenmissbrauch. Das betrifft auch elf Prozent aller Schüler. Von anderen Drogen und vor allem von Alkohol wollen wir da noch gar nicht reden. Stell dir vor: 13,5 Prozent aller Schüler betrinken sich regelmäßig. Wissen die überhaupt, was sie ihrem Körper damit antun?“ Reid hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.

„Hey, Spencer, komm mal wieder runter! Willst du damit sagen, dass unser Täter möglicherweise drogenabhängig ist?“, erkundigte sich Morgan.

Spencer stutzte und blinzelte schnell. „Oh sorry, ähm … nein. Nun … ich … da sind wohl die Pferde mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen.“ Er strich sich eine Strähne, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, zurück, und blickte missmutig auf die Akten. „Wie kommt man nur dazu, als gerade einmal 16-Jähriger auf den Strich zu gehen, wenn man eigentlich aus einem guten Elternhaus kommt?“, fragte er gedankenverloren, während er eine Akte mit einem blauen Post-it darauf musterte und dann auf einem anderen Stapel ablegte.

Derek konnte die Verwirrung des jungen Genies verstehen. Spencer war in einer ganz anderen Welt aufgewachsen. Bildung war über allem gestanden. Und was außer dem Unterricht in der Schule vorging, hatte das Wunderkind, das mit zwölf Jahren schon seinen High-School-Abschluss gemacht hatte, wahrscheinlich weder mitbekommen noch verstanden. Und nachdem er an der Uni dann ebenso deutlich jünger war, als seine Kommilitonen, war er sicher von der Gemeinschaft ziemlich ausgeschlossen worden. Spencer sprach nicht viel über seine Kindheit und Jugend, doch aus dem wenigen – zum Beispiel dem Mobbing-Vorfall in der Schule – konnte Derek nur schließen, dass er sich mit seinen Büchern auch deutlich wohler gefühlt hatte als mit den jungen Menschen, die ihn umgeben hatten. Das traf bis auf wenige Ausnahmen ja auch heute noch zu.

„Es gibt viele Gründe, warum Schüler auf die schiefe Bahn geraten können“, meinte Derek auf Reids Frage. „Das fängt schon mit den falschen Freunden an. Und daran können Eltern, egal wie fürsorglich, oft auch nichts ändern. Es spielen viele Faktoren mit.“

Reid seufzte nur und starrte weiter die Akten an. „Egal was wer getan hat, ich kann von all diesen Vergehen nicht auf einen Täter schließen. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob unser Täter überhaupt schon irgendeinen negativen Eintrag in seiner Schulakte hat. Vielleicht ist er bisher nie aufgefallen. Das wäre zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht ausgeschlossen.“

„Dann lass uns einen anderen Ansatz finden“, ermunterte Derek ihn. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass es ein Schüler mit Führerschein ist. Unser letztes Opfer führt uns ebenfalls in die Richtung, dass der Täter mindestens Junior, wenn nicht Senior ist. Sonst wäre er nicht mehr auf die Lehrerin getroffen.“

„Damit bleibt immer noch die halbe Schule übrig. Wir brauchen weitere Kriterien“, grübelte Spencer. „Und wahrscheinlich müssen wir wirklich zur kompletten Datenbasis zurück, alle Schüler in Betracht ziehen, ungeachtet dessen, wie positiv oder negativ die Einträge in ihren Schulakten sind.“

„Trotzdem müsste es ein Täter sein, der irgendwie Kontakt zu zwielichtigen Personen hat, wie käme er sonst an eine nicht registrierte Waffe. Und wir können wahrscheinlich auch davon ausgehen, dass er nicht erst seit gestern Zugang zu Schusswaffen hat. Mit einem 45er muss man umgehen können. Sonst brichst du dir eher den Daumen, als jemanden tödlich zu treffen“, schlussfolgerte Derek.

Der Profiler griff schon zum Handy, um Garcia um Hilfe bei der Datensuche zu bitten, als ein Aufstöhnen ihn davon abhielt die Schnellwahltaste zu drücken.

„Oh nein“, seufzte Reid neben ihm und riss die Augen dabei weit auf. „Ich glaube, unsere Nacht mit dem Whiskey hat mich jede Menge IQ-Punkte gekostet. Warum bin ich darauf denn nicht früher gekommen?“

Derek zuckte zusammen und starrte Spencer dann an. „Worauf?“, hakte er nach, als dieser in seinen Gedanken kreiste, aber nichts weiter sagte.

„Die Verbindung zum Täter muss doch über die Lehrer bestehen. Ich hatte doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass die geografische Lage der Wohnungen der Lehrer für unseren Täter irgendeine Bedeutung hat. Das hat sie sicher nicht. Ich nehme an, er hat eine Liste, wer für ihn zum Abschuss freigegeben ist. Wir müssen die Schüler herausfiltern, die Verbindungen zu allen Opfern haben, egal ob sie in deren Kursen waren – oder auch wann -, ob einer der Lehrer ihnen als Vertrauenslehrer zugeordnet war, als Leiter eines freiwilligen Projekts, oder ob es irgendwelche anderen Kontakte gab. Sogar die Pausenaufsicht in bestimmten Bereichen der Schule kann relevant sein.“

Spencer war an das Flipchart getreten, hatte das alte Blatt heruntergerissen und angefangen, all das fieberhaft zu notieren, was er herunterratterte. All die Stichpunkte verband er mit Kreisen, bis daraus eine Art Mengendiagramm entstand. „Das“, rief er und rammte den dicken Filzstift in die Schnittmenge. Das hier ist unser Täter.“

„Prima, kannst du uns den Namen auch gleich dazu schreiben“, scherzte Derek, der froh war, dass Reid aus seinem Frust herausgefunden hatte und der Lösung des Falles sichtlich näher rückte.

„Wie?“, fragte Reid verdutzt und guckte Morgan verwirrt an.

„Schon in Ordnung, mein Hübscher. Gönn deinen IQ-Punkten wieder etwas Ruhe“, grinste Derek. „Ich setze Garcia darauf an. Unser Computerorakel kann uns sicher helfen, all diese Parameter als Filter über die gesamte Schülerschaft laufen zu lassen.“


	15. Chapter 15

Reid schien durch den neuen Ansatz völlig aufgeputscht und vertiefte sich sofort in eine Neusortierung der von ihm bereits gelesenen Akten. Sicher hatte das Genie bereits im Kopf, welche der auffällig gewordenen Schüler näheren Kontakt zu allen Opfern oder zumindest zu einigen von ihnen hatte. Derek nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. Er wollte mit Penelope telefonieren, aber nicht nur wegen der Datenanalyse, die sie von ihr brauchten. Das angrenzende Besprechungszimmer war im Moment ungenutzt und außerdem war es einigermaßen gut schallisoliert. Genau der richtige Ort, dachte sich Morgan und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, um ungestört zu bleiben, während er die Kurzwahl für Garcia betätigte.

„Hallo, mein Schokotörtchen. Sag mir, was ich für dich tun kann und ich schwinge sofort meinen Zauberstab. Ach, oh nein, den Zauberstab hast du ja. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich jede Menge Feenstaub für dich übrighabe“, legte Penelope sofort los, als sie das Gespräch annahm.

„Hallo Penelope! Wie geht es meinem Baby Girl?“

„Ohne dich? Schrecklich!“, seufzte Penelope gespielt.

„Dann hilf mir ein bisschen und ich komme bald zurück zu dir“, flirtete Derek zurück.

„Sag an, was kann ich für dich tun?“, gab Garcia sofort zurück und Derek wusste, dass sie nun komplett im Arbeitsmodus war.

Ausführlich erklärte er ihr Spencers Theorie und konnte dabei hören, wie Penelopes Finger bei jedem seiner Worte sofort über ihre Tastatur fegten. „Das sind eine ganze Menge Parameter, die es da abzugleichen gilt. Das dauert seine Zeit. Ich kann ein bisschen zaubern, aber die Wunder vollbringt normalerweise unser Wunderknabe“, meinte sie, als Derek ihr die Aufgabenstellung komplett durchgegeben hatte.

„Das ist mir klar. Es wäre nur gut, wenn du vor der heutigen Nacht schon was für uns hättest. Ich befürchte, solange wir den Täter nicht fassen, finden wir jeden Morgen die Leiche eines weiteren Lehrers“, sagte Morgan. Einen Ansatz zu haben, reichte im Moment einfach noch nicht aus. Sie brauchten so schnell wie möglich etwas Handfestes.

„Ich sehe, was ich tun kann“, murmelte Garcia. „Ich melde mich, sobald ich euch irgendetwas liefern kann.“ Damit wollte sie das Gespräch gerade schon beenden, bevor Derek sie stoppte. „Mein Mädchen, auch wenn wir es eilig haben: Hast du noch ein paar Minuten für mich übrig?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Für dich doch immer, Schokoschnecke“, gab Garcia sofort zurück. Sie merkte bereits an seiner Stimme, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. „Worüber willst du mit mir reden?“

Derek ließ sich seufzend in einen der Stühle fallen. Er wusste, die ganze Geschichte musste irgendwie raus und Garcia war die richtige Person, um alles loszuwerden. Dennoch fiel es ihm unsagbar schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Hast du schon mal mit der völlig falschen Person geschlafen?“, versuchte er, langsam den Dreh in Richtung seines Themas zu lenken.

„Völlig falsch? Also du meinst jemand total Ekliges oder jemanden, den ich eigentlich gar nicht leiden kann oder sogar einen Verbrecher?“ Garcia klang reichlich verwirrt, was Morgan nun wiederum nicht wunderte. „Nein, nicht so falsch. Falsch im Sinne von undenkbar, das hätte nie passieren dürfen“, korrigierte er. Er konnte fast schon hören, wie sich am anderen Ende der Leitung die Rädchen in Penelopes Hirn wie verrückt drehten.

„Ich denke nicht. Aber die Frage ist dann ja wohl eher, ob dir das gerade passiert ist … und mit wem“, gab sie Sekunden später zurück.

„Ist es. Und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht. Ich weiß überhaupt so gut wie gar nichts.“

„Derek, du verwirrst mich“, erklärte Penelope nun ganz offen. „Wieso weißt du was nicht? Magst du mir die ganze Geschichte nicht von vorne erzählen?“

Morgan nickte langsam, bevor er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass Penelope das ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, ja, deswegen wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir zuhört. Du erinnerst dich an unseren Clubabend vor zwei Tagen? Ich … ich bin danach nicht heimgekommen.“

Derek ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, überlegte, wie er das Weitere, von dem er selbst nur Bruchteile wusste, nun erzählen sollte.

„Nicht heimgekommen?“, hakte Penelope nach. „Aber ich dachte, Reid hätte dich heimgefahren.“

„Ja, … so … so ungefähr. Nur nicht zu mir“, gab Derek zögernd zurück.

„Oh … Ooh!“ Derek konnte sich bei diesem Ausruf lebhaft vorstellen, wie seine Freundin die Augen weit aufriss, als ihr dämmerte, was er ihr gerade gestanden hatte. „Soll das heißen … Soll das heißen, dass du … du und Reid …? Oh mein Gott!“ Ihr aufgeregtes Quietschen erschien Derek wie eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Entsetzen und Jubel.

„Ja, ich glaube schon.“

„Was heißt da, du glaubst? Habt ihr oder habt ihr nicht?“, wollte es Garcia nun genau wissen.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als du den Streit mit Kevin hattest und mich morgens aus deiner Dusche hast kommen sehen? So wie du damals, so komme ich mir gerade vor“, erklärte Derek. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich weiß, dass Reid und ich uns das Bett geteilt haben und das definitiv ohne jegliche Klamotten. Der Rest … nun … extrem verschwommen.“

„Und was sagt unser Wunderknabe dazu?“, kam Garcia sofort zu dem Punkt, der Derek etwas schmerzte.

„Ich habe mich morgens heimlich rausgeschlichen. Ich war so verwirrt. Und als ich später mit ihm gesprochen habe, hat er gesagt, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir die Nacht einfach vergessen. Und das war es für ihn, einfach abgehakt.“

Garcia merkte sofort an Dereks Stimme, wie sehr ihm das zusetzte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das je gewollt hätte“, fuhr Morgan fort, der nun, wo der Großteil der Sache heraus war, weniger Hemmungen hatte. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat, mit Reid in die Kiste zu steigen. Ich steh nicht auf Männer. Das weiß doch jeder, der mich kennt. Aber dann … dann so abserviert zu werden … das hätte ich Reid gar nicht zugetraut. Er tut so, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Wie kann er das so aus seinem Kopf verbannen, wenn es mich so umtreibt?“

„Oh Derek“, seufzte Penelope am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jetzt in die Arme nehmen. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte ein paar Antworten für dich. Aber eigentlich habe ich nur Fragen. Fragen, die du mit dir und schlussendlich auch mit Spencer klären musst.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Derek leise.

„Spencer und du, ihr seid seit Jahren so enge Freunde. Ihr seid füreinander da, beschützt euch, tretet füreinander ein. Kann es da nicht sein, dass du Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hast, die über eine Freundschaft hinausgehen?“, fragte Penelope vorsichtig.

Derek schüttelte erneut den Kopf, bevor er hörbar antwortete. „Sei nicht albern, mein Mädchen. Ja, ich liebe Reid, aber wie einen Bruder. Er ist der kleine Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Aber ich bin doch nicht in ihn verliebt … und schon gar nicht scharf auf ihn.“ Lügner!, schaltete sich in diesem Moment sofort Dereks innere Stimme ein. Und wieso erregt es dich dann, wenn du ihn nackt siehst oder auch einfach nur seinen Geruch einatmest?

„Aber du bist dir sicher, dass da was war zwischen euch?“, erkundigte sich Garcia nun etwas zweifelnd.

„Ja“, seufzte Derek nur.

„Nun, wenn du dann keine Fehlzündung hattest, was ich mir bei dir wirklich nicht vorstellen kann, dann musst du dich vielleicht doch mal fragen, ob es Männer gibt, die interessant für dich sind. Hast du das denn jemals ausprobiert?“, erkundigte sich Garcia und warf danach sofort ein: „Oh nein, stopp, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Denk einfach nur mal drüber nach. Guck dir hübsche Bildchen an, meinetwegen auch ein paar Pornos, und schau, was da bei dir ankommt. Und … und was Spencer und sein Verhalten betrifft: Nun, ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit vermutet, dass er nicht nur auf Frauen steht. Es gibt da ein paar aufschlussreiche Bücher in seinem Regal. Also, ich habe sie nicht gelesen, aber die Titel. Schlag mal unter Pansexualität nach. Ich denke, das ist es, was den Jungen wohl beschreiben könnte. Und der Rest: Nun, wenn sich jemand aus meinem Bett schleichen würde, würde ich auch nach einem Weg aus der Situation suchen, der nicht zeigt, dass mich das vielleicht verletzt hat. Möglicherweise ist diese scheinbare Abgebrühtheit nichts anderes als ein Schutzschild? Aber wie gesagt, das wären Fragen, die du mit Spencer klären musst.“

„Das hat mir Prentiss auch schon geraten“, murmelte Derek.

„Was?“, erklang es darauf schrill in seinem Ohr. „Du hast Emily davon erzählt, bevor du mit mir gesprochen hast?“

Shit! Da war er wohl mit beiden Beinen in einen riesigen Fettnapf gesprungen. „Halt, mein Mädchen, nein, ganz so war das nicht“, versuchte er Penelope zu beschwichtigen. Und er klärte seine Freundin darüber auf, welche Halbwahrheiten er Prentiss aufgetischt hatte. „Das alles, bitte, das muss unter uns bleiben“, beschwor er Garcia zum Schluss.

„Unter einer Bedingung“, gab das Computerass zurück. „Du hältst mich auf dem Laufenden. Und: Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, rufst du mich sofort an.“

„Das werde ich, mein Mädchen, ganz sicher, das werde ich“, versprach Derek, bevor er auflegte.


	16. Chapter 16

„Wir haben ein Profil des Täters“, erklärte Aaron Hotchner am späten Nachmittag vor der versammelten Mannschaft des Atlanta Police Departments, „aber aufgrund der besonderen Situation und des riesigen öffentlichen Interesses ist es uns wichtig, dass wir es so lange wie möglich unter Verschluss halten. Das mögliche Verhalten des Täters, wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt, ist für uns noch schwer abschätzbar. Wir wollen unbedingt verhindern, dass er versucht, in einer Art finalem Schlag so schnell und so viele Lehrer wie möglich umzubringen.“

Hotch blickte ernst in die Runde und nickte dann Reid zu, der die ersten Erkenntnisse vorstellen sollte.

„Unser Täter ist männlich, hellhäutig, etwa zwischen 1,70 und 1,75 Meter groß und zwischen 16 und 20 Jahre alt. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich um einen Schüler der Atlanta High School handelt, der möglicherweise bislang noch gar nicht auffällig geworden ist. Er fühlt sich von einer ganzen Reihe von Lehrern ungerecht behandelt, vielleicht auch unterdrückt oder gemobbt. Er hat wahrscheinlich einen eher kleinen Freundeskreis, kann seinen Frust über die Behandlung durch die Lehrer nirgends loswerden und hat das Gefühl, dass nur er allein solche Probleme mit der Lehrerschaft hat. Er grenzt sich deshalb auch selbst aus, stellt damit unbewusst sicher, dass er auf niemanden trifft, der ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht hat.“

„Die Befragung des Direktors und der Lehrer hat gezeigt, dass das Empfinden unseres Täters wahrscheinlich extrem subjektiv ist. Die Lehrer konnten keine Schüler nennen, die mit all den bisher getöteten Lehrkräften große Probleme gehabt haben“, fuhr Rossi fort. „Auch gibt es derzeit keinen Schüler an der Schule, bei dem sich die Lehrerschaft einig gewesen wäre, dass er ein untragbarer Störenfried wäre oder sogar eine Gefahr für die Lehrer und Schüler darstellen würde. Insofern spielt sich viel der negativen Beziehungen zwischen den Lehrern und dem Täter wahrscheinlich ausschließlich im Kopf des Täters ab.“

Nun ergriff Morgan das Wort: „Unser Täter hat für die Morde einen nicht registrierten 45er Revolver genutzt. Das zeigt uns einerseits, dass er Kontakte haben muss, um an eine solche Waffe zu kommen, andererseits aber auch, dass er vermutlich schon länger mit Waffen umgehen kann. Ein Kaliber 45 ist normalerweise nicht die Wahl eines Täters, der vorher nie geschossen hat, geschweige denn, dass so jemand dann damit auch so zielsicher treffen könnte. Wir suchen also einen Jungen, dessen Eltern oder andere Verwandte wahrscheinlich Waffen besitzen oder der vermutlich in einem Schützenverein oder an einem Schießstand eingetragen ist.“

„Unsere technische Analystin Penelope Garcia arbeitet derzeit daran, aus allen Schülerakten diejenigen herauszufiltern, die unserem Täterprofil entsprechen“, schloss sich J.J. an. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass wir noch heute Abend erste Verdächtige zur Befragung einberufen können. Da es sich um einen engen möglichen Täterkreis handelt, und wir wie gesagt einen möglichen Amoklauf unbedingt verhindern müssen, ist es wichtig, dass all diese Personen unbedingt als Zeugen, nicht aber als Verdächtige geladen werden. Der Täter darf nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass wir ihm schon dicht auf der Spur sind.“

„Wieso sind Sie sich so sicher, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen männlichen Schüler handelt?“, erkundigte sich einer der anwesenden Polizisten. „Dies legt einerseits die Täterbeschreibung durch Ramondo Parentes nahe, das ist das Opfer das die Schüsse überlebt hat. Er war sich sicher, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Andererseits konnten wir alle Lehrer der Schule, die ein Motiv gehabt hätten, schon zweifelsfrei als Täter ausschließen“, beantwortete Morgan die Frage.

„Und kann es nicht sein, dass der Täter von außerhalb der Schule kommt?“, erkundigte sich ein anderer. „Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich“, gab Prentiss zurück. Die getöteten Lehrer wohnen in unterschiedlichen Stadtvierteln, haben unterschiedliche Freundes- und Bekanntenkreise und insgesamt über die Schule hinaus wenig, das sie alle miteinander verbindet. Bei zwei oder drei Opfern würde ein Täter außerhalb der Schule noch im Bereich des Möglichen liegen, bei nun aber insgesamt sechs ist das mehr als unrealistisch.“

„Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sobald wir aufgrund des Profils den neuen Kreis an Verdächtigen namentlich identifiziert haben, werden wir darauf basierend auch versuchen, die nächsten potenziellen Opfer zu ermitteln. Ihre Unterstützung wird dann benötigt, um diesen Personen Polizeischutz zu geben“, schloss Hotch die Ausführungen ab.

Damit wandte er sich zu seinem Team um. „Gut gemacht, damit sind wir nun einen riesigen Schritt weiter“, erklärte er und nickte dabei insbesondere Spencer zu, von dem er wusste, dass er diese Bestätigung mehr als alle anderen brauchte.

„Warum habe ich nur trotzdem das Gefühl, dass ich noch immer etwas überschaue?“, murmelte Spencer halblaut vor sich hin.

„Woran denkst du?“, erkundigte sich Derek, der neben ihm stand.

„Irgendwas passt noch nicht, aber ich komme einfach nicht drauf“, entgegnete Spencer und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Derek zog die Stirn in Falten. Er konnte sehen, dass Reid mit seiner bisherigen Analyse immer noch nicht zufrieden war. Die innere Unruhe, die ihn dazu treiben wollte, alles nochmal von vorne anzupacken, ein zweites, drittes, viertes Mal zu prüfen, ob seine Schlussfolgerungen richtig waren, die war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Derek konnte in dem Jungen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Wie sollte es da sein können, dass Reid Seiten hätte, die er, Derek, nicht kannte? Mit jeder Sekunde, die Derek in Reids Augen blickte, machte die Selbstschutztheorie von Garcia mehr Sinn, vor allem deutlich mehr als der Gedanke, für Reid wären bedeutungslose One Night Stands so regelmäßig an der Tagesordnung, dass er sie einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen konnte, sogar dann, wenn er mit einem Freund und Kollegen geschlafen hatte.

Luftbewegung und fuchtelnde Handbewegungen vor seiner Nase rissen Derek plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Ist alles okay, Morgan?“, erkundigte sich Spencer und sah ihn fragend an. „Ist dir ein Gedanke gekommen?“

Oh ja, wollte Derek antworten, doch er verkniff sich das lieber. Bevor er mit Spencer reden konnte, muss er erst ein paar der anderen Fragen klären, die Garcia ihm aufgetischt hatte. Und er musste unbedingt vorher herausfinden, was in dieser Nacht noch passiert war.

„Sorry, alles okay. Ich habe nur gegrübelt, ob mir irgendwas einfallen könnte, wo du falsch liegen könntest“, versuchte Derek abzulenken. „Aber was soll ich sagen? Mir fällt nichts ein. Du bist eben doch unser Genie.“ Er grinste und klopfte Spencer auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn stehen ließ, um bei Garcia nachzufragen, ob sie vielleicht schon den einen oder anderen neuen Verdächtigen gefunden hatte.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass sich Morgan momentan komisch benimmt?“, murmelte Reid, als Emily neben ihn trat. Gemeinsam sahen sie Derek nach, der im Besprechungsraum verschwand. „Ich glaube, er hat ein kleines Problem mit seinem Liebesleben“, entkam es Emily, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte.


	17. Chapter 17

ehn neue Verdächtige und Garcia war mit ihrer Analyse noch nicht am Ende. „Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst“, hatte sie Derek ins Ohr gejammert, als dieser sich den Zwischenstand von ihr abgeholt und daraufhin zumindest ein paar Akten per Mail erhalten hatte. „Das ist, wie Strohhalme in einem Heuhaufen zu finden, die alle die gleiche Farbe, Länge und Dicke haben sollen. Und am besten auch noch gleich riechen sollen“, lamentierte Penelope. „Und der Heuhaufen ist riesig! Du wirst verzeihen, wenn ich dafür ein paar Stunden Zeit brauche. Meine armen Finger sind vom vielen Tippen schon ganz wund.“ Derek hatte beruhigend auf sie eingeredet, bis sie wieder auf einem Level war, um zumindest noch ein, zwei Stündchen am Rechner durchzustehen, bevor sie ihre Computerhöhle für ein paar Stunden Schlaf verließ. Mit dem Zwischenstand konnten sie schon ganz gut arbeiten.

Doch ein paar Stunden später zeigte sich, dass das Team an seine Grenzen kam. Die Jugendlichen konnten nicht mitten in der Nacht als Zeugen auf das Revier gerufen werden. Der Vater des letzten Jungen, den Rossi und Hotch um kurz nach 20 Uhr zuhause interviewen wollten, hatten ihnen mehr oder minder die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und ihnen angekündigt, dass er sofort seinen Anwalt einschalten würde. Verdächtig, aber aus Sicht der Eltern auch verständlich, wenn das FBI abends plötzlich vor der Tür stand.

Deshalb hatte Aaron den Tag nun doch für beendet erklärt. Ein kleiner Trost: Spencer und J.J. hatten aufgrund der Schulakten der potenziellen Täter einige Lehrer als mögliche neue Opfer herausgearbeitet. Bei diesen waren umgehend Polizeiteams einquartiert worden, um ihren Schutz während der Nacht sicher zu stellen. Mit etwas Glück versuchte es der Täter bei einem dieser Lehrer und wurde vielleicht sogar von den Polizisten dabei erwischt.

Der Rückkehr ins Hotel sah Morgan an diesem Abend in mehrerlei Hinsicht angespannt entgegen. Er fürchtete nach wie vor, wieder auf Reids Nähe neben ihm im Bett zu reagieren. Andererseits wollte er unbedingt das Experiment der letzten Nacht fortsetzen. Vielleicht konnte er damit noch mehr Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit Spencer hervorrufen. Denn eines war ihm inzwischen klar, solange er nicht genau wusste, was geschehen war, würde er wahrscheinlich auch keine Ruhe finden.

Fragte sich nur, wie er sicherstellen konnte, dass Reid von all dem nichts mitbekam. Wie peinlich wäre es, wenn der Junge nachts aufwachte und ihn dabei überraschend würde, wie er sich nur einen Meter neben ihm vermeintlich selbst befriedigte?

„Hey Reid, wie sieht es heute mit einem Absacker aus?“, erkundigte sich Derek beiläufig, als er mit Spencer vor dem Hotel aus dem SUV stieg und Rossi und Hotch folgt, die nur Sekunden vor ihnen eingetroffen waren. „Mein Kopf ist wieder in Ordnung und auf unseren Durchbruch sollten wir anstoßen.“

Insgeheim hoffte er, Reid gerade so viel Alkohol einflößen zu können, dass dieser die ganze Nacht lang so fest wie ein Stein schlafen würde.

„Habe ich da gerade etwas von einem Absacker gehört“, mischte sich Jennifer ein, die soeben mit Emily am Hotel angekommen war. „Heute wäre ich auch dabei. Meine Männer sind bei einer Übernachtungsparty. Ich bin folglich von jeglicher Pflicht für Anrufe und Gute-Nacht-Geschichten-Erzählen befreit.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Reid. „Ich halte es für verfrüht, jetzt schon auf den Fall anzustoßen, bevor wir den Täter gefasst haben.“

„Hey, mein Hübscher, sieh das doch nicht so eng“, sagte Derek, als er ihm kumpelhaft den Arm über die Schulter legte. „Wir kommen vorwärts und für die Anstrengungen sollten wir uns heute auch mal belohnen. Außerdem wäre es nur halb so lustig, wenn du nicht dabei wärst. Wer sollte mir sonst vorrechnen, wie viel Mineralwasser ich zu jedem Schlückchen Alkohol zu mir nehmen sollte, um morgen nicht wieder einen Kater zu haben?“

„Als wenn das beim letzten Mal so gut funktioniert hätte“, kicherte Emily. „Aber du hast Recht: Spencer, du musst einfach mitkommen. Und wenn es nur ist, damit wir Ladies nicht allein am Tisch sitzen, sobald Morgan anfängt, mit den anderen weiblichen Hotelgästen zu flirten.“

War das nun ein Seitenhieb von Emily in Bezug auf den One Night Stand, von dem er ihr erzählt hatte? Oder ihre Aufforderung, die Sache hinter sich zu lassen und sich mit einem neuen Flirt abzulenken? Derek wusste es nicht. Aber das war auch egal, er hatte einen anderen Plan, den er verfolgen wollte. Und wenn Emily ihm dabei mit ihren Worten unbewusst in die Karten spielte, konnte es ihm nur recht sein.

So kam es, dass die vier sich nur eine halbe Stunde später in der Hotelbar einfanden. Hotch hatte die Einladung, dazu zu kommen, wie so oft abgelehnt. Und Rossi hatte überraschend erklärt, dass er in einer nahegelegenen Jazzbar verabredet sei.

„Ladies Night, wie passend“, rief Emily, als sie ein Schild am Eingang der Bar las. „Cocktails zum halben Preis und Livemusik zum Tanzen, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.“

„Ich glaube, hier bin ich doch verkehrt“, erklärte Spencer zögernd, zog den Kopf ein und versuchte sofort, den Rückweg anzutreten. Doch Emily und J.J. hakten sich rechts und links bei ihm unter, um ihm ein Entkommen unmöglich zu machen.

„Keine Angst vor den Ladies, Reid!“, lachte Morgan. „Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, mein Hübscher, dann werde ich sie alle von dir ablenken. Wir wissen ja, dass die jungen Mädels auf dein hübsches Gesicht stehen und sich nicht nur dir zu Füßen, sondern sogar auf dich werfen. Aber ich werde deine Unschuld auf jeden Fall verteidigen.“

Spencer wurde rot, etwas, das Derek ganz bewusst provoziert hatte. Langsam fand er scheinbar doch zu seinem alten Selbst und zum gewohnten Umgang mit Reid zurück. Und er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, Reid manchmal wegen seiner etwas unbeholfenen Art aufzuziehen. Es war im Nachhinein auch zu lustig gewesen, dass die junge Schauspielerin Lila Archer versucht hatte, den völlig ahnungslosen Spencer zu verführen – und ihn dabei kurzerhand mitsamt Klamotten und Revolver in ihren Pool befördert hatte. Derek grübelte noch heute darüber nach, ob Reid, damals gerade 24 Jahre alt, von Lila wohl seinen ersten Kuss bekommen hatte. Falls ja, dann musste der Junge in den vergangenen Jahren einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt haben, da es ihm seinerseits ja gelungen war, nun Derek zu verführen.

Mehr oder minder widerwillig ließ Spencer sich von seinen beiden Kolleginnen an einen der Stehtische ziehen, die heute um eine kleine Tanzfläche gruppiert waren. In einer Ecke neben dem Tresen war eine dreiköpfige Combo untergebracht worden, die im Moment noch chillige Loungemusik spielte. Derek hoffte sehr, dass da noch etwas mehr Upbeat kommen würde. Sonst würde er hier am Tisch müde werden, bevor er Reid den nötigen Alkohol einflößen konnte.

Emily kam ihm in dieser Hinsicht unbewusst wieder etwas entgegen. Kaum, dass sie den Tisch zu dem ihrigen erklärt hatten, rauschte sie auch schon in Richtung Theke davon und kehrte wenige Minuten später mit vier Shots und vier Gläsern Gin Tonic zurück – „zum Aufwärmen und zum Genießen“, wie sie erklärte.

Reid beäugte die Gläser misstrauisch und Derek konnte sich genau denken, wohin seine Gedanken gerade wanderten. „Das bisschen verträgst du schon“, raunte er Reid zu, um ihn zum Trinken zu überreden. „Und dein Bett ist nicht weit. Ich sorge dafür, dass du sicher darin landest.“

Eigentor, schoss es Derek als nächstes durch den Kopf, als er vor seinen Augen prompt das Bild von Reids Wuschelkopf sah, als er nach der gemeinsamen Nacht neben ihm aufgewacht war. Und mit dem Bild ging gleich noch die Erinnerung an den aufregenden Traum einher, was prompt für einen spürbaren Platzmangel in Dereks Hose sorgte. Wie gut, dass die Bar nicht sonderlich hell beleuchtet war.

Zwei Gläser Gin Tonic später musste Derek sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, wie er Spencer abfüllen konnte. Das hatte der Junge nach dem ersten bisschen Alkohol schon ganz alleine übernommen und die Mädels hatten ihn dabei noch angetrieben. Allmählich konnte sich Derek auch denken, wie er und Reid sich so nahe gekommen waren: Spencer legte mit jedem Schlückchen Alkohol mehr von seiner gewohnten Bakterien-Phobie ab und ging deutlich auf Tuchfühlung. Emily, die Reid gegenüberstand, fand es dabei ungeheuer amüsant, dass er sich abwechselnd an J.J. und an Derek anhängte.

Morgan hatte bereits zweimal versucht, Spencer dazu zu bewegen, den Abend in der Bar nun zu beenden. Doch sowohl die Mädels als auch Spencer selbst erhoben vehement Einwände.

„Ein bisschen noch“, flötete Spencer ihm ins Ohr, als Derek ihm erneut vorschlug, nun doch das Bett aufzusuchen. „Es ist doch gerade so lustig.“ Doch Derek wurde ganz anders zumute, als er merkte, wie Reids Hand sich von seiner Schulter gelöst hatte und mit jedem Wort und Kichern langsam seinen Rücken hinunter in Richtung seines Hintern glitt. „Spencer, das reicht jetzt“, versuchte er dem Jungen mit einem Satz klar zu machen, dass sowohl der Alkoholgenuss als auch das Wandern seiner Hand ein Ende nehmen sollte. Doch zumindest letzteres verstand Spencer eindeutig nicht, denn plötzlich fühlte Derek dessen Finger nicht mehr an seinem Rücken oder Hosenbund, sondern eindeutig am Ansatz seines Hintern – in der Hose. „Ich … ich muss mal raus!“, stieß Derek hervor und machte sich fluchtartig auf den Weg Richtung Toiletten. Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt?


	18. Chapter 18

Selten war Derek so erleichtert, eine leere Toilette vorzufinden. Tief einatmend stand er am Waschbecken, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und starrte sich dann selbst im Spiegel an. Er musste nicht an sich hinunterblicken, um zu wissen, dass dort die Erregung sichtbar wurde, die Spencers Berührung, auch wenn sie noch so kurz war, in ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Was, verdammt nochmal, stimmte denn plötzlich nicht mehr mit ihm? Wie viele nackte Männer hatte er schon in diversen Umkleiden gesehen, ohne je von einem auch nur irgendwie angetörnt zu werden? Und jetzt reichten die Fingerspitzen von Reid aus, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er gleich in aller Öffentlichkeit kommen würde.

Ablenkung, er braucht dringend Ablenkung. Die richtige Sorte. Ablenkung, die diese unsinnigen Gedanken und Gefühle vertrieb. Es war Ladies Night, verflucht nochmal. Und wenn er seine Angel auswarf, dann blieb daran normalerweise mehr als nur eine Frau hängen. Zwei hübsche Brüste, ein knackiger Hintern, ein unverbindliches Vergnügen, das müsste sich da draußen doch finden lassen. Und wenn er dann ein, zwei Stunden später in sein Hotelzimmer zurückkehren würde, hätte sein Schwanz sicher auch keine Kraft mehr, um sich nochmal zu rühren, völlig egal wie gut Reid neben ihm roch.

Derek stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab und machte sich fest entschlossen auf den Rückweg in die Bar. Sein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er es Emily und Jennifer überlassen würde, Reid in sein Bett zu befördern, verbannte er schnell in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns.

Derek setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, als er auf die kleine Tanzfläche zuging. Das passte: Die Musik hatte an Fahrt aufgenommen, der Beat war flott und hatte zugleich etwas Einladendes, Verführerisches. Ideal, um einer der Frauen auf der Tanzfläche näher zu kommen. Und da gab es mehr als nur eine, die gut in Dereks Beuteschema passte.

Derek schlängelte sich selbstsicher und mit – wie er sich durchaus bewusst war – sexy Bewegungen in die Mitte der kleinen Tanzfläche hinein. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Tischchen an Rand zeigte ihm, dass seine Kollegen sich noch immer dort befanden und auch bemerkt hatten, dass er hier tanzte. Er kehrte ihnen bewusst den Rücken zu. Was ihn direkt vor eine hübsche kleine Blondine brachte, die ihn mit einem kecken Augenaufschlag ansah. Könnte passen, dachte sich Derek und grinste flirtend zurück. Zwei Songs später hatte Laura ihm bereits ihren Namen verraten, erklärt, dass sie für drei Tage wegen einer Konferenz für Zahnmediziner in der Stadt war, und dass ihr ihr ungebundenes Leben ja so viele Freiheiten einbrachte. Wenn das nicht eine eindeutige Einladung war?

Dereks Hände, die inzwischen ebenso einen Weg zu ihrer Taille gefunden hatten wie die ihren den Weg zu seinen Schultern, bewegten sich langsam etwas tiefer und nach hinten. Nur kurz kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass er das gleiche Ziel hatte, wie Spencer noch vor einigen Minuten bei ihm. Doch die kleine Blondine hatte ihren eigenen Kopf – und scheinbar ging es dem nicht schnell genug. Statt abzuwarten, bis Derek den nächsten Schritt machte, drehte sie sich in seinen Armen und presste ihre Kehrseite in zum Beat passenden rhythmischen Bewegungen gegen ihn. Seine rechte Hand führte sie dabei an ihre Hüfte, während sie seine linke mit der ihren knapp unter ihre Brust drückte.

„Ungeduldig?“, knurrte Derek ihr ins Ohr. Sie nickte leicht und versuchte, sich noch enger an ihn zu pressen. Derek beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und fuhr ihr mit den Lippen über den Hals. Doch während sie wohlig aufseufzte, beging er einen Fehler: Er warf einen Blick zum Tisch seiner Kollegen hinüber. Er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dort noch jemand stehen zu sehen. Doch während Emily und Jennifer sich scheinbar angeregt unterhielten, starrte Reid mit tellergroßen Augen zu ihm herüber. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schloss Spencer einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, drehte sich dann ruckartig um und verließ stolpernd den Tisch in Richtung Ausgang.

„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es Derek. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, ließ er die Blondine auf der Tanzfläche stehen und versuchte Reid nachzulaufen. „Derek, was ist los?“, fragte Emily erstaunt, als Morgan sie fast über den Haufen rannte. Spencers plötzlicher Aufbruch hatte sie auch überrascht weshalb sie ihm gerade schon selbst folgen wollte.

„Ich … ich kümmere mich um ihn“, stieß Derek kurzangebunden hervor und verließ dann schnell die Bar. Emily starrte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

„Spencer?“, rief Derek in der Lobby, in der Hoffnung, den Jungen noch einzuholen, bevor dieser nach oben verschwand. Doch vergebens. Reid war nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen kam Rossi gerade zur Tür herein. „Na, Morgan, habt ihr euren Abend in der Bar schon beendet“, erkundigte sich der ältere Profiler. „Und ich hatte schon gehofft, ich könnte noch zu euch stoßen.“

„Emily und J.J. sind noch drin“, antwortete Derek knapp. „Ich muss dringend nach Reid sehen. Ich glaube, er hat zu viel getrunken.“

Rossi zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Seit wann trinkt der Junge den übermäßig viel Alkohol? Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art.“

Etwas peinlich berührt blickte Morgan zu Boden. „Das könnte meine Schuld sein“, gestand er ehrlich. „Ich habe ihn wohl ein wenig dazu überredet. Deswegen schaue ich jetzt auch gleich, wie es ihm geht.“

„Mach das“, nickte Rossi ihm zu. „Und such sicherheitshalber schon mal die Schmerztabletten aus seiner Tasche heraus. Morgen wird er sie wahrscheinlich selbst brauchen“, spielte er dann noch auf Morgans Kater vor zwei Tagen an, bevor er sich Richtung Bar wandte, um J.J. und Emily dort noch etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Morgan wandte sich zum Aufzug und drückte den Knopf, drückte zwei Sekunden später nochmals und sprintete dann, nachdem kein Signal kam, dass der Lift sich in seine Richtung bewegen würde, zur Treppe. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Reid los war oder weshalb es ihm so wichtig war, jetzt schnell zu ihm zu kommen. Er wusste nur, dass dieser Blick, der eine Mischung aus Angst, Schmerz und Enttäuschung enthalten hatte, ihn so gefesselt hatte, dass an eine Nacht mit der Blondine nicht mehr zu denken war. Und wieder musste er sich sagen, dass er das mit seiner unseligen Idee, Spencer betrunken zu machen, selbst ausgelöst hatte.

„Spencer?“, fragte Derek, als er die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer öffnete. Erst in diesem Moment kam ihm in den Sinn, dass der Junge möglicherweise gar nicht heraufgegangen war, sondern sich irgendwo anders verkrümelt oder gar das Hotel verlassen haben konnte. Doch ein schneller Blick durch das Zimmer brachte Erleichterung: Spencer lag auf dem Bett, immer noch in seinen ganzen Klamotten samt seiner allgegenwärtigen Converse und so klein eingerollt, wie es seine gesamte Länge nur zuließ.

Leise schloss Derek die Tür. „Hey, Spencer! So kannst du doch nicht schlafen“, sagt er mit sanfter Stimme. Ohne das Gesicht des Jungen zu sehen, konnte er gerade nicht einschätzen, was in diesem vorging. Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu, doch Reid reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihn.

„Spencer?“ Derek ging auf Kopfhöhe vor dem Bett in die Hocke und versuchte zwischen Spencers Armen und den wirr um seinen Kopf hängenden Haaren hindurch zu erkennen, ob der Junge ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Sanft berührte er seine Schulter. „Komm, das ist doch nicht bequem. In deinem Pyjama kannst du viel besser schlafen und unter der Decke ist auch besser als oben drauf.“

Ein leises Schniefen und ein leichtes Zittern zeigten Derek, dass Spencer nicht einfach eingeschlafen war. „Ich zieh dir jetzt erst einmal die Schuhe aus, okay?“, versuchte es Morgan erneut. Eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. Dennoch begab er sich ans Bettende, schnürte langsam die Schuhe auf und zog sie Spencer vorsichtig von den Füßen. Er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass der Junge mal wieder zwei völlig unterschiedliche Socken trug: die eine dunkelblau mit kleinen weißen Ankern darauf, die andere schwarz-rot geringelt.

„So, nun hoch, damit du aus den Sachen rauskommst“, forderte Derek Spencer auf. „Wo ist dein Pyjama?“ Er sah die Reisetasche neben dem einzigen Sessel im Raum und öffnete sie. Eine typische Angewohnheit aller Teammitglieder: Was nicht benötigt wurde, wurde sofort wieder eingepackt, damit im Zweifelsfall eine Abreise innerhalb weniger Minuten möglich war. Derek musste deshalb nicht lang suchen. Gleich oben auf lag Spencers Schlafanzug, ebenso skurril wie seine Socken: Waren das kleine Abbildungen der USS Enterprise, die zwischen vielen Sternchen verteilt waren?

„Hey, du liegst ja immer noch“, sagt Derek, als er sich wieder zu Spencer umdrehte. Der Junge hat sich kein bisschen gerührt. Derek griff nach seinem Handgelenk, schüttelte es ein wenig und zog den etwas widerstrebend folgenden Spencer dann in eine aufrechte Position, sodass dieser auf der Bettkante saß. Morgan lockerte ihm den Kravattenknoten und zog das Accessoire über seinen Kopf bevor er ihm den Pyjama in die Hände drückte. Spencer starrte nur darauf hinunter, als Derek sich abwandte und erklärte: „Ich verschwinde kurz unter der Dusche.“ Das sollte dem Jungen genug Zeit geben, sich ungestört umzuziehen. Derek griff sich Shirt und Shorts für die Nacht und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich.

Wie ein Déjà-vu kam es ihm vor, als er erneut vor einem Spiegel stand und sich selbst darin anstarrte. Musste jetzt alles aus dem Ruder laufen? Er beging gerade einen Fehler nach dem anderen und sah das Chaos, das er damit anrichtete, noch nicht einmal vorher. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, als er auf den Gedanken gekommen war, Spencer abzufüllen? Er hätte sich doch eigentlich denken können, dass Spencer ähnlich reagieren könnte wie vor drei Nächten. Wahrscheinlich war der Junge da auch, angeregt durch den Alkohol, so auf Tuchfühlung gegangen und er, Derek, war durch den Whiskey so eingelullt gewesen, dass es ihm egal war, mit wem er schlief. Er gab es unumwunden zu: Er mochte Sex. Das gute Gefühl, begehrt zu werden und dies auch einer Partnerin zu vermitteln – daran war nichts Falsches, solange beiden klar war, wo sie standen. Hatte er vielleicht, betrunken wie er war, gar nicht realisiert, dass er in den Armen eines Mannes statt denen einer Frau gelandet war? Unwahrscheinlich. Aber zumindest hatte es sein betrunkenes Selbst nicht gestört. Was sagte das über ihn aus?

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. Im Moment gab es anderes zu bedenken als die Frage, ob er womöglich doch nicht ganz so hetero war, wie er selbst immer von sich gedacht hatte. Spencers Reaktion darauf, dass er versucht hatte, sich eine Frau für eine flüchtige Nummer zu angeln, legte den Schluss nahe, dass Penelope mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte. War dieses „Lass uns die Nacht einfach vergessen“ vielleicht wirklich nur Show von Reid? Wieso sonst hätte er diesen verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen haben sollen? Und die plötzliche Flucht aus der Bar? Die sprach doch auch Bände.

Derek stieg in die Dusche und versuchte, sich unter dem angenehm warmen Wasserstrahl etwas zu entspannen. Wenn Reid wieder nüchtern war, musste er unbedingt nochmal mit ihm reden. So schwer es fiel, er würde hinsichtlich seines Filmrisses reinen Tisch machen und klären, was da nun zwischen ihnen stand. Eines war sicher: Reid konnte so rational sein wie kein anderer. Er würde verstehen, was passiert war, und Derek würde ihm klar machen können, dass es zwischen ihnen eine feste, unauslöschliche Freundschaft gab – aber nicht mehr. Und Reid würde das verstehen und über die kleinen Gefühlsverwirrungen hinwegkommen.


	19. Chapter 19

Als Derek einige Minuten später zurück in das Zimmer trat, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte erwartet, dass Spencer sich inzwischen unter der Bettdecke verkrochen hätte und tief schlief. Doch stattdessen saß der Junge immer noch zusammengekauert am Bettrand.

Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart, schoss es Derek durch den Kopf, als er zu Spencer hinüberging. Dieser hatte den Kopf noch immer gesenkt, doch Derek konnte sehen, dass er mit leerem Blick vor sich hin starrte.

„Komm, Spencer, ich helfe dir“, murmelte Derek leise. Er ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke, nahm ihm den Pyjama ab und fing an, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Reid ließ alles einfach über sich ergehen. Derek schob ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und befreite ihn danach auch von dem Unterhemd darunter, bevor er ihm das Oberteil des Schlafanzugs überzog. Unter seinen Händen fühlte sich Reid wie ein Püppchen an, dessen Gliedmaßen man einfach nach Belieben bewegen konnte. Mit der oberen Hälfte zufrieden zögerte Derek einen Moment, bevor er nach Reids Hosenbund griff. Doch dann sagte er sich, dass er den Jungen nicht einfach in den Klamotten schlafen lassen könnte, die am nächsten Morgen wieder gebraucht wurden, und befreite ihn kurzerhand von der Hose. Reid in die Pyjamahose zu befördern stellte allerdings ein unüberwindbares Hindernis dar. Deshalb schob er den Jungen schließlich einfach nur in seinen Boxershorts unter die Bettdecke.

Bevor Derek zu seiner Seite des Bettes hinüberging, erinnerte sich noch an Rossis Worte. Deshalb suchte er schnell Reids Messengerbag und fand darin auch sofort die Schmerztabletten, die er dann zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser auf Reids Nachttisch platzierte.

Als Derek schließlich auf seiner Seite des Bettes lag, drehte er sich zum ersten Mal, seit er sich das Zimmer mit Spencer teilte, zu diesem hinüber. „Mach die Augen zu. Du musst schlafen. Morgen fühlst du dich sicher wieder besser“, erklärte er leise, als er sah, dass Spencer unverwandt die Decke anstarrte. Spencer rührte sich nicht.

„Hey, was hast du denn? Ist dir übel?“, erkundigte sich Derek zögernd und berührte leicht Reids Schulter, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Doch es dauerte gefühlt eine Ewigkeit, bis ein Schniefen ertönte, gefolgt von einem leichten Zittern, das über Reids ganzen Körper lief. „Ich … ich bin immer allein“, murmelte der Junge, und die Worte klangen genauso leer wie sein Blick immer noch leer aussah.

„Das … das stimmt doch gar nicht, Spencer“, gab Derek leise zurück. „Du hast deine Mutter, du hast J.J., die dich wie eine Schwester liebt, du hast unser ganzes Team an deiner Seite. Und du hast mich. Ich verspreche dir, ich lass dich niemals allein. Du bist doch das Beste, was es in meinem Leben gibt.“ Und Derek war sich sicher, dass diese letzten Worte absolut der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Mein Vater hat mich verlassen, Gideon ist gegangen, Maeve wurde mir genommen. Alle verschwinden irgendwann.“ Dass Spencer damit sagen wollte, dass auch Derek irgendwann nicht mehr da sein würde, hing unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen.

Derek wusste nicht recht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Ewigkeit, das konnte er nicht versprechen. Schließlich wussten sie beide nur zu gut, welche Gefahren ihr Job mit sich brachte und wie schnell es einen von ihnen erwischen konnte.

„Komm her!“, forderte er deshalb. Und als Reid sich nicht rührte, rutsche er zur Bettmitte und zog Spencer in seine Arme. „Solange es in meinen Händen liegt, werde ich immer für dich da sein.“

Spencer wollte sich aus seinen Armen winden, doch Derek ließ es nicht zu. „Ich lass dich nicht gehen“, murmelte er, als er Reid schließlich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gepresst hatte und seine Arme fest mit einem der seinen umschlungen hielt. „Ich bin jetzt da, ich bin morgen da und an jedem weiteren Tag, an dem du mich in deiner Nähe haben willst. Und jetzt schlaf! Du bist heute nicht allein und wirst es auch morgen nicht sein.“


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte das Rating dieser Geschichte beachten. Wer keine detaillierten Sexszenen lesen will, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen.

Als Derek spürte, dass sich Reids Anspannung nach ein paar Minuten lockerte, ließ auch sein Griff um den Jungen etwas nach. Doch mit seinem Arm hielt er ihn weiter umschlungen.

Derek wollte nicht an morgen denken, deshalb vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem Wuschelkopf vor sich und sog den beruhigend bekannten Geruch von Spencer ein. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seinem eigenen Rat zu folgen und einzuschlafen. Doch Reids Nähe ließ das nicht zu. Viel mehr drängte sich dadurch plötzlich wieder das Gefühl ihres ersten Kusses in Dereks Gedanken. Und diesmal ließ Derek es zu, dass sich der Film, der sich vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielte, weiterrollte.

Reid hatte süß und verführerisch geschmeckt, ein wenig auch nach dem Whiskey, den sie zuvor getrunken hatte. Und nach ersten unschuldigen Küssen auf die Lippen, war Derek diesem Geschmack nachgejagt und war mit seiner Zunge zwischen Reids Lippen gefahren. Derek konnte sich jetzt deutlich an das leise Seufzen des Jungen erinnern, der ihm bereitwillig nachgegeben hatte. Eine ganze Zeit lang war es bei den Küssen geblieben, auch wenn diese immer hitziger wurden. Spencer war forscher geworden, als Derek es erwartet hätte. Seine Hände fingen an zu wandern: Erst über Dereks Arme, seinen Hals und seine Rücken, dann aber auch hinunter zu seinem Hintern und seinen Oberschenkeln. Und Derek war dem Beispiel gefolgt. Bis er schließlich durch Reids Hand zwischen seinen Beinen auf völlig andere Gedanken gebracht wurde. „Willst du mich?“, raunte Reid ihm ins Ohr. „Ich … ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du dich wirklich gut fühlst.“ Den verführerischen Worten folgte ein Kichern, dass eigentlich gar nicht zu der aufgeheizten Stimmung passen sollte – und doch für Reid so passend war. „Du kannst mich haben. Wie du willst.“ Derek stöhnte ob des verlockenden Angebots laut auf.

Und sein Stöhnen, das durch das Hotelzimmer hallte, beförderte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Ungestört durch den Laut schlief Reid in seinen Armen tief und fest weiter, und Morgan konnte nur hoffen, dass es dabei blieb. Mit seinem Schoß, der gefährlich nahe bei Reids Hintern war, rückte er etwas ab. Es reichte, wenn er seine Erregung spürte; er hatte nicht vor, damit über einen schlafenden Freund herzufallen.

Dann schloss er die Augen wieder und versuchte, sich die eben erinnerte Szene wieder vor Augen zu führen.

Derek hatte Reids Hand ergriffen – und sie, statt sie von sich wegzuziehen, fester auf seinen noch in der Hose verborgenen Schwanz gedrückt. „Ein gefährlicher Vorschlag, den du da machst“, hatte er geknurrt. „Fühlst du dich all dem hier wirklich gewachsen?“ Und er hatte damit eindeutig nicht nur allgemein die Situation gemeint.

„Ich nehme alles, was du mir gibst“, kam es von Reid unerwartet forsch zurück.

„Kann es sein, dass da jemand ein ziemlich dreckiges Mundwerk vor mir versteckt hat? Vielleicht sollten wir mal überprüfen, was du damit, außer großer Sprüche zu klopfen, sonst noch alles anstellen kannst.“ Reids Worte heizten Derek ungemein an. Jetzt sollte der Junge auch Taten folgen lassen.

„Zieh das Shirt aus!“, forderte Reid prompt. Und noch während Morgan dem nachkam, spürte er, wie die Lippen des Jungen von unten herauf über seinen Oberkörper glitten und dann zielsicher an einer seiner Brustwarzen hängen blieben. Reid küsste diese und leckte spielerisch darüber, bis Morgan in seine Haare griff und seinen Kopf zurückzog. „Mehr hast du mir nicht zu geben?“, ließ er gespieltes Grollen hören. Doch Reid griff nach Morgans Hand, zog diese aus seinen Haaren und presste sie in das Sofakissen neben sich. „Oh, doch! Halt dich fest!“ Und das war die einzige Warnung, die Derek bekam, bevor sich Reid der anderen Brustwarze zuwandte und ihn dort biss. Morgan stöhnte auf, der kleine Schmerz trieb seine Erregung nur weiter an. „Böser Junge“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als Reid nun im Wechsel seine Brustwarzen mit Lippen, Zähnen und Fingern bearbeitet und ihn dabei immer auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Lust und Schmerz hielt. „Wer, verdammt nochmal, hat dir das beigebracht?“

Als Antwort erhielt er ein leises Kichern. „Ich kann noch mehr, ich bin ein Genie. Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt?“

„Zeig es mir“, forderte Derek.

„Nicht hier“, gab Spencer zurück und ließ von Dereks Brust ab. Etwas schwankend stand er von der Couch auf und kicherte wieder, als er merkte, dass er leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme hatte. Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, ohne es vorher aufzuknöpfen – wie kam der Junge nur so schnell aus dem enganliegenden Stoff heraus? – und lockte Derek, der ihn dabei anstarrte, dann mit einem Finger. „Willst du jetzt mehr?“

Derek stand langsam auf, wollte nicht zeigen, dass der Alkohol ihn genauso beeinflusste wie Reid, und trat bedacht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Doch darauf hatte der Junge wohl nur gewartet, denn sofort machte er sich an seinem Gürtel und dann an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

Von diesem Moment ging es für beide nur noch darum, die störende Kleidung möglichst schnell loszuwerden. Die Schuhe bleiben gleich neben der Couch zurück. Dereks Hose landete mitten im Zimmer und Spencer bestand darauf, ihm sofort auch die Socken abzustreifen. „Ich werde dich überall verwöhnen“, seufzte er, als er, vor Derek kniend, eine Socke von seinem Fuß streifte – dabei aber wie gebannt auf die Beule in Dereks Unterhose starrte. Derek griff nach einer Stuhllehne hinter sich, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Und an seinen Balanceschwierigkeiten waren nicht nur der Alkohol und die Tatsache schuld, dass er gerade auf einem Bein stand.

Bei seiner hautengen Jeans legte Reid dann selbst Hand an, als er merkte, dass Derek ihm nur ständig über den Hintern strich, statt die Lage an Stoff einfach loszuwerden. Sie landete mit Reids bunten Socken schließlich knapp vor der Schlafzimmertür.

Aufgeheizt und zugleich kichernd zog Reid Dereks Kopf zu sich, als sie endlich vor dem Bett standen. „Ich habe …“, raunte er zwischen neckischen kleinen Küssen, bei denen Derek vergeblich versuchte, seine Lippen gefangen zu halten, „… ich habe einen Plan. … Ich bin so … so bereit für dich. … Du weißt, ich bin ein … ein Genie. … IQ von 187. Ich bin vor… vorbereitet, … immer vorbereitet.“

„Weniger reden, mehr tun“, knurrte Derek ungeduldig und zog Reid eng an sich, um ihn endlich wieder so zu küssen, wie er das wollte. Doch Reid stemmte sich gegen ihn und die unerwartete Gegenwehr bewirkte, dass Derek unvermittelt auf dem Bett landete. Im nächsten Moment entledigte Reid sowohl sich als auch Derek ihrer Boxershorts. Doch dann zögerte der Junge, als er auf Morgan hinunterblickte.

„Doch zu viel für dich?“, fragte dieser herausfordernd und grinste dabei anzüglich. Aber auf dieses Spiel verstand sich Reid, der in seinem betrunkenen Zustand gar nicht wiederzuerkennen war, offensichtlich auch. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, raunte er und ließ dabei seine Zungenspitze über seine Lippen gleiten.“

„Wo immer du willst, solange du nur endlich anfängst“, war das letzte, was Derek sagen konnte, bevor er gebannt beobachtete, wie sich Reid zwischen seine Beine kniete und den Blick laufend zwischen seinem Gesicht und seinem Schwanz hin und her wandern ließ. „Vielleicht hier“, murmelte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern leicht über Dereks rechten Oberschenkel hinauf. „Oder hier.“ Ein Kuss an der linken Hüfte folgt. „Oder doch hier?“ Reid beugte sich weiter nach oben und Derek hob unwillkürlich seinen Hintern etwas an, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Doch nur ein paar Haarspitzen streiften seinen harten Schwanz, als Reid seine Zunge um Dereks Nabel kreisen ließ.

Derek versenkte seine Finger in Reids Locken, doch dieser ließ sofort von ihm ab. Er zog die Hand aus seinen Haaren, wie er es schon auf der Couch gemacht hatte, und presste sie neben Derek auf das Bett. „Lass deine Finger da oder ich höre auf“, mahnte er und suchte dabei Dereks Blick. Dieser blickte wie gebannt zurück und nickte dann, für Reid das Zeichen, sein Spiel fortzusetzen.

Derek fühlte seinen Pulsschlag im ganzen Körper. Ihm war heiß und sein Atem ging immer schneller. So erregt war er schon lange nicht mehr. Er ließ ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen gleiten, als die Berührungen in seiner Leistengegend immer forscher wurden. Aus leichten, zaghaften Küsschen rund um das Körperteil, wo er sich die Berührung am meisten wünschte, wurden leidenschaftlichere Küsse und kleine Bisse. Und das so unvorhersehbar, dass er nie erahnen konnte, wo die nächste Berührung folgen würde.

„Bitte!“, stieß er schließlich hervor, ohne konkret zu sagen, worum er bat. Nur mehr sollte es sein.

Er fing fast zu zittern an, als vorsichtige Finger seinen steifen Penis entlangfuhren. Mit den Händen krallte er sich in den Laken unter sich fest und hätte doch seine Finger lieber in den braunen Haaren versenkte, die ihm die Sicht darauf verdeckten, was dort unten vorging.

„Aah“, stöhnte er auf, als Reids Zunge unerwartet und vorsichtig über seine Spitze glitt. „Bitte, bitte, mehr!“

„Was mehr?“, fragte Reid grinsend und ließ seine großen Augen erneut zwischen Dereks Gesicht und seinem Schwanz hin und her wanderten. „Du kannst mich haben, wie du willst. Du musst es mir nur sagen.“

Derek stöhnte laut auf. „Deinen Mund, deinen überaus frechen Mund will ich. Meinen Schwanz in deinem M … aah!“ Derek stöhnte erneut, als Reid genau das tat, was er wollte. Ohne weitere Neckereien ließ Reid seine Lippen über Dereks Penis hinabgleiten, so weit er konnte, und fing an zu saugen. „Fuck!“, stieß Derek hervor und ballte die Hände neben sich zu Fäusten. Er musste sich mit aller Gewalt zurückhalten, um nicht nach Reids Kopf zu greifen und den Rhythmus, in dem sein Schwanz sich in seinem Mund bewegte, selbst zu bestimmen. Reids Zunge kreiste um seinen Penis, fuhr die Naht an seinem Schaft entlang nach oben und fuhr rund um seine Spitze, als Reid seine Lippen bis dorthin zurückzog, nur um Dereks Schwanz dann sofort wieder tief in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Das Spiel machte Derek rasend vor Erregung und viel zu schnell spürte er, dass es gleich vorbei sein konnte.

„Reid, stopp!“, versuchte er seinen Partner zu warnen. „Ich … oh … ich komme gleich.“ Doch der hielt nur kurz inne, um dann die Bewegung seiner Lippen um Derek nur noch zu beschleunigen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Derek sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Ein lautes Stöhnen drängte sich über seine Lippen, als er sich aufbäumte und sich in Reids Mund ergoss.

Derek schwamm auf einer Welle der Euphorie dahin, während alle Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass Reid noch ein paar Mal seine Zunge über seinen Schwanz gleiten ließ, bevor er nach oben krabbelte und sich halb auf Derek fallen ließ.

Derek ließ langsam eine Hand über Reids Rücken gleiten. „Da … da bin ich dir jetzt wohl was schuldig“, murmelte er. Reid schüttelte leichte den Kopf. „Lass mich auch …“ Doch Reid legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und zog Dereks Hand zu seinem eigenen Schwanz: nur noch auf Halbmast und eindeutig feucht. „Bist du …?“ Doch Dereks Frage wurde von Reid unterbrochen, der ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel drückte. „Ich muss jetzt schlafen“, murmelte der Junge und ließ den Kopf zufrieden auf Dereks Brust sinken.


	21. Chapter 21

Schwer atmend wurde Derek wieder das Hotelzimmer bewusst, in dem er sich befand – und dass er Spencer noch immer in den Armen hielt. Mit absoluter Klarheit hatte er plötzlich alle Details dieser betrunkenen Nacht wieder vor sich. Er war erleichtert und irgendwie zugleich beschämt. Eigentlich war sein Selbstbild eines Heteromannes noch ziemlich gut intakt geblieben. Weder hatte er mit dem Jungen Analsex gehabt, noch hatte er ihm einen geblasen. Eigentlich war er im Vergleich zu Reid ziemlich passiv gewesen. Und irgendwie wurmte ihn das auch etwas. Normalerweise war er stolz darauf, dass er ein sehr aufmerksamer Liebhaber war, der mindestens so viel gab wie er bekam. Aber in diesem Fall war Reid derjenige gewesen, der alles gegeben hatte, und er, Derek, hatte sich mehr oder minder zurückgelehnt und das genossen, ohne Reid gleichermaßen zu verwöhnen. Beruhigend daran war nur, dass Reid wenigstens auch gekommen war, wenn auch komplett ohne Dereks zutun.

Während sich Dereks Atem langsam beruhigte, wurde er daran erinnert, dass es zwischen seinen Beinen noch ein größeres Problem gab. Es wurde langsam zu einer höchst ungünstigen Angewohnheit, dass er jedes Mal, wenn Spencer neben ihm schief – und wirklich nur schlief –, dass er dann einen Ständer bekam und sich nicht einfach einen runterholen konnte, um danach wieder Ruhe zu finden. Doch Derek wollte sich nicht ins Bad schleichen. Er hatte versprochen, bei Reid zu bleiben, und wollte es deshalb nicht riskieren, dass der Junge aufwachte und er verschwunden war. Angesichts des aktuellen Zusammenbruchs seines Freundes konnte er erahnen, wie schmerzhaft es für den Jungen gewesen sein musste, nach der gemeinsamen Nacht allein aufzuwachen.

Derek presste die Augen fest zu. Er hatte geglaubt, über die Ereignisse der Nacht Bescheid zu wissen, würde Klarheit bringen und das Chaos in seinem Kopf beseitigen. Doch an diesem Punkte war er, das musste er sich eingestehen, wohl noch lange nicht angekommen.

Er hoffte, dass er morgen Gelegenheit finden würde, mit Reid in Ruhe zu sprechen. Da gab es offensichtlich nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für den Wunderknaben einiges aufzuarbeiten. Und je eher sie damit begannen, desto schneller konnte alles wieder in gewohnten Bahnen laufen.

Derek hatte das Gefühl, es wären nur Minuten vergangen, als er vom Weckruf seines Handys aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Blind tastete er auf dem Bett herum, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er die Seite ja mit Reid gewechselt hatte und der Nachttisch mit seinem Handy sich deshalb nun auf der anderen Seite befand. Als er das Handy endlich zwischen die Finger bekam und abstellen konnte, rieb er sich die müden Augen, bevor er sich Richtung Spencer umwandte – und feststellen musste, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war.

Als er seine Hand über das Laken dort gleiten ließ, bemerkte er, dass es noch warm war. Spencer konnte nur wenig vor ihm aufgewacht sein. Dass Sekunden später im Badezimmer das Wasser in der Dusche zu hören war, beruhigte ihn noch mehr. Spencer war nicht einfach davongelaufen.

Ziemlich verschlafen, aber dennoch irgendwie besser drauf als noch am Vortag schob sich Derek aus dem Bett und schlüpfte dann rasch in frische Klamotten. In etwa zwanzig Minuten würden sie sich wieder zum Frühstück mit dem übrigen Team treffen. Wenn er sich im Bad beeilte und auch Reid dort keine Ewigkeit zubrachte, dann konnten sie vielleicht wenigstens noch kurz über Spencers Zusammenbruch sprechen, und was dazu geführt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Derek“, grüßte Reid, als er wenig später die Badezimmertür öffnete und wie aus dem Ei gepellt herauskam. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu lange gebraucht?“

„Nein, schon in Ordnung“, versicherte Derek und musterte Spencer eindringlich. „Geht’s dir gut?“

„Oh ja, danke“, versicherte dieser schnell. „Danke, dass du mir die Tabletten hingelegt hast. Wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Ich bekomme zwar häufiger Kopfschmerzen, aber erstaunlicherweise nie vom Alkohol.“

„Das ist ja höchst erfreulich“, murmelte Derek, dem Reids Verhalten reichlich merkwürdig vorkam. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann müsste er sagen, dass das nicht der Mann war, der gestern betrunken und so völlig neben der Spur gewesen war. „Vielleicht sollten wir nachher trotzdem mal über gestern sprechen. Meinst du nicht? Ich mach mich nur kurz frisch.“

„Über gestern?“ Spencer stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. „Also ehrlich, es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn wir vergessen könnten, dass ich nun schon wieder zu tief ins Glas geschaut habe. Ich weiß definitiv, dass ich das so schnell nicht wieder mache. Du musst mir also nicht erklären, wie schädlich Alkohol für mich und mein Gehirn sein kann. Ich verspreche dir, in absehbarer Zeit kein Tröpfchen Alkohol mehr anzurühren.“

Spencer wandte sich ab und fing an in seiner Tasche herum zu kramen. „Wolltest du nicht ins Bad?“, murmelte er dabei. „Die anderen erwarten uns in ein paar Minuten beim Frühstück. Ich … ich geh schon mal voraus.“ Damit klappte er die Tasche zu, griff sich sein Sakko und eilte aus dem Zimmer, ohne Derek irgendwie die Gelegenheit zu geben, auch noch etwas zu sagen.

„Und wir werden sowas von über diese Nacht reden“, brummte Morgan vor sich hin. „Und über die andere.“ Damit verschwand er im Bad.


	22. Chapter 22

Aaron Hotchner erklärte es zu einem ersten Erfolg, dass die zurückliegende Nacht keine weiteren ermordeten Lehrer nach sich gezogen hatte. „Wir befinden uns offensichtlich auf der richtigen Spur“, erklärte er dem Team, das sich zusammen mit einigen Kollegen des Atlanta Police Department am frühen Morgen im Besprechungsraum des Polizeibüros versammelt hatte. „Es ist alles ruhig geblieben. Auch die Polizeikräfte, die zum Schutz der potenziellen Opfer eingeteilt waren, haben nichts Auffälliges bemerkt. Möglicherweise hat ihre Anwesenheit unseren Täter von einem weiteren Mordversuch abgeschreckt.“

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?“, erkundigte sich einer der Polizisten.

„Wir fangen heute Morgen mit den Verhören der Verdächtigen an“, erläuterte Rossi. Dies würde, so viel war schon absehbar, einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Garcia hatte, schon bevor das Team in der Polizeistation angekommen war, die Liste der Verdächtigen bereits um zwei Namen auf insgesamt zwölf erweitert und hatte zugleich noch immer jede Menge Recherche vor sich. Parallel zu den Verhören sollten die Kollegen der Polizei die Alibis der Verdächtigen überprüfen.

„Ich würde mir gern nochmal die Tatorte vornehmen“, meldete sich Spencer zu Wort. „Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass wir etwas überschaut haben.“

Hotch runzelte zwar die Stirn, doch wenn Spencer ein komisches Gefühl hatte, dann meist aus gutem Grund. „Willst du dir alles nochmal vor Ort ansehen?“

„Die letzten beiden Tatorte vielleicht. Die ersten hatte ich ja schon am ersten Tag selbst gesehen.“

Aaron nickte. „Nimm dir jemanden mit. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei.“

„Ich mach das. Wir sind doch immer ein gutes Team, nicht wahr, Reid“, meldete sich Morgan sofort freiwillig. Er spürte, dass Emily und J.J. ihm über den Tisch prüfende Blicke zuwarfen, doch diese ignorierte er geflissentlich. Irgendwann würde er den Mädels erklären müssen, was passiert war, seit er nach Reid die Bar verlassen hatte. Aber das musste noch warten.

„Ähm, … ja, … ja klar“, murmelte Spencer seine Zustimmung und vergrub die Nase in den Tatortfotos in der Akte, die er vor sich hatte.

Als das Team wenig später nach der Verteilung der Interviews den Raum verließ, hielt J.J. Derek zurück. „Morgan, erklär mir, was das gestern war“, bat sie, während sie die Tür schloss, sodass Derek ihr nicht so schnell entkommen konnte.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte dieser unschuldig.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine“, zischte Jennifer ungeduldig. „Erst trinkt Spencer mehr als ich das je von ihm gesehen habe, dann verlässt er fluchtartig die Bar und du rauschst wie von der Tarantel gestochen hinter ihm her, ohne deiner Dame des Abends auch nur eine klitzekleine Erklärung zu geben. Und heute Morgen ist fast alles normal – bis auf die Tatsache, dass Spencer dir scheinbar nicht in die Augen sehen kann. Was hast du mit dem Jungen angestellt?“

„Ich? Was ich mit dem Jungen angestellt habe?“, fragte Derek empört zurück. „Wieso soll ich denn immer der Schuldige sein? Wieso fragt keiner, was Spencer vielleicht mit mir angestellt haben könnte?“

Erschrocken darüber, was aus ihm herausgeplatzt war, hielt Derek inne. Jennifer legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn prüfend an. „Was … was hat er mit dir angestellt?“

„Nichts, gar nichts“, wiegelte Derek schnell ab und warf einen Blick Richtung Tür. Wie konnte er nur auf dem schnellsten Weg aus Jennifers Fängen verschwinden?

„Du hast gesagt, niemand würde dich fragen. Also gibt es da etwas zu fragen und ich frage dich nochmal: Was hat Spencer mit dir angestellt?“, ließ J.J. nicht locker. „Und das hat doch nicht nur etwas mit gestern zu tun, oder? Du bist schon seit unserem Abend im Club so komisch.“

„Ich bin nicht komisch und es gibt nicht zu sagen“, wehrte Derek ab. Doch Jennifer starrte ihn nur an. „Geh mir aus dem Weg“, versuchte Derek es drohend. Doch auch davon ließ sich Jennifer nicht beeindrucken. „J.J., bitte, lass es einfach auf sich beruhen.“ Doch die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat Spencer mit dir angestellt?“, fragte sie nochmals eindringlich.

Derek strich sich frustriert mit beiden Händen über den Kopf. „Du willst es wissen? Du willst es unbedingt wissen?“, fauchte er frustriert. „Dann sag ich es dir. So lächerlich es klingt: Er hat mich verführt. Und er hat es gestern wieder versucht. Ich bin mit Spencer nach unserem Club-Besuch im Bett gelandet und seitdem weiß ich nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht. Und Spencer sagt einfach, ich soll das alles vergessen.“

„Wow“, entfuhr es Jennifer und sie ließ sich in den nächsten Stuhl fallen. „Wow.“

„Ja, wow! Und nun kannst du darüber lachen, mich fragen, seit wann ich schwul bin oder es meinetwegen dem ganzen Team erzählen. Das ist jetzt auch schon alles egal.“ Derek griff nach der Türklinke, doch Jennifer fasste sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück. „Ich frage nur ungern, aber … war das gegen deinen Willen?“

Derek lachte bitter: „Ich wünschte fast, ich könnte ja sagen. Aber nein. Ich hatte anfangs einen Filmriss, aber soweit ich mich jetzt erinnere, war ich absolut freiwillig bei der Sache. Und gestern – da ist nichts passiert.“

„Hast du schon mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?“, wollte Jenifer weiter wissen. „Willst du mit mir reden?“

„Garcia weiß davon, zumindest zum Teil. Und Em weiß, dass ich einen verwirrenden One Night Stand hatte, aber sie hat keine Ahnung, mit wem“, gestand Derek und ließ sich von J.J. in einen Stuhl drücken. Sie selbst setzt sich ihm gegenüber.

„Darf ich dir Frage stellen?“, erkundigte sie sich.

„Welche?“

„Bist du schwul?“

„Nein. Ich meine, nein, ich bin nicht schwul. Also ich … ich war nie schwul. Aber das wird man doch nicht einfach über Nacht. Als wenn man sich plötzlich mit einer Krankheit anstecken würde“, murmelte Derek. „Das verwirrt mich mehr als die Tatsache, dass Spencer möglicherweise auf mich steht.“

Jennifer lächelte, als sie nach Dereks Händen griff. „Das ist doch verständlich. Spencer und du, ihr seid euch doch immer schon so nah. Du liebst ihn genauso wie er dich, nur hat sich diese Liebe jetzt vielleicht zu etwas anderem entwickelt, als vorher da war. Deshalb fällt es dir leicht, zu akzeptieren, dass Spencer vielleicht Gefühle für dich entwickelt hat. Die eigene sexuelle Orientierung über Bord zu werfen, steht da auf einem völlig anderen Blatt.“

„Penelope meint, dass Spencer sich selbst als pansexuell definiert“, entgegnete Derek leise. „Ich musste tatsächlich googeln. Es bedeutet, dass sich jemand in einen anderen verliebt, ohne überhaupt darauf zu achten, welches Geschlecht diese Person hat.“

„Ein sehr schöner Gedanke. Offen für alles, die Persönlichkeit steht im Mittelpunkt“, lächelte J.J. „Das passt gut zu Spencer.“

„Ich überlege, ob es vielleicht auch ein klein wenig zu mir passen kann“, murmelte Derek.

„Die Antwort auf diese Frage kann ich dir leider nicht geben“, gab Jennifer mitfühlend zurück. „Aber vielleicht solltest du der Frage gemeinsam mit Spencer nachgehen. Lass dich nicht von ihm abwimmeln. Der Junge kann schneller Mauern um sich errichten, als man seinen Namen sagen kann. Es liegt an dir, die wieder einzureißen und zu ihm durchzudringen.“

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon vorgenommen.“ Derek hob endlich wieder den Blick zu J.J. und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Danke fürs Zuhören. Und wenn du mich jetzt aus deinen Fängen entlässt, dann können wir vielleicht heute nicht nur diesen Mörder fassen, sondern ich kann auch noch ein paar Fragen mit Spencer klären.“

„Als wenn es mir einfallen würde, dich von der Mörderjagd abzuhalten“, lächelte Jennifer zurück und ließ dabei Dereks Hände los. „Hol ihn dir – und unseren Jungen dazu.“


	23. Chapter 23

„Ich denke, diesmal ist es definitiv an mir, mich zu entschuldigen“, erklärte Derek, als er den SUV aus dem Parkplatz steuerte. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dir leidtun muss“, murmelte Reid neben ihm. „Wie du vor ein paar Tagen selbst gesagt hast: Wenn ich zu viel trinke, bin ich selbst schuld daran. Damit hast du doch nichts zu tun.“

„Doch, eigentlich schon“, gestand Derek. „Ich habe es darauf angelegt, dich betrunken zu machen. Und darauf bin ich jetzt wahrlich nicht mehr stolz.“

Spencer zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten. „Wieso wolltest du mich betrunken machen?“

Derek atmete tief ein: „Wegen unserer gemeinsamen Nacht.“

„Du wolltest es mir heimzahlen, weil ich dir den Whiskey eingeflößt habe? Aber ich hatte mich entschuldigt. Und du hattest gesagt, dass alles zwischen uns in Ordnung wäre“, gab Spencer zurück und Morgan konnte an seiner Stimme deutlich hören, wie verletzt der Junge war.

„Nein, du verstehst mich völlig falsch. Es geht doch nicht um den Alkohol, sondern um das danach.“

Eine rote Ampel ermöglichte es Derek, einen Blick zu Spencer hinüber zu werfen. Er blickte in zwei große, verwirrt dreinschauende Augen. „Danach?“

„Ja, danach“, bestätigte Derek.

„Was … was danach meinst?“, erkundigte sich Spencer zögernd.

Nun war es an Derek, große Augen zu machen. Ein Hupen hinter ihm schreckte ihn auf. Die Ampel war auf Grün gesprungen, ohne dass er das wahrgenommen hatte. Schnell fuhr er los, bevor er vorsichtig fragte: „Woran erinnerst du dich von dieser Nacht noch? Oder … oder von der letzten?“

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er wahr, dass Spencer bis zu den Haarspitzen rot anlief. „Nicht … nicht viel? Ich … du weißt doch, ich … ich hab’s nicht so mit Alkohol. Das hat seine Gründe. Ich … ich bekomme zwar keinen Kater, aber … nun mein eidetisches Gedächtnis spielt nicht mehr mit, wenn ich was getrunken habe. Ganz im Gegenteil: Es schaltet sich komplett ab.“

Derek stöhnte laut auf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! „Hast du mir deshalb gesagt, ich solle die Nacht einfach vergessen und du würdest niemandem davon erzählen? Soll das heißen, du könntest gar niemandem davon erzählen?“

„Ja?“, probierte es Spencer zögernd mit einer Antwort. „Bist du jetzt doch sauer auf mich?“

„Ja! … Nein. … Weißt du eigentlich, was du da bei mir angerichtet hast?“, Derek war sichtlich ungehalten. „Nein, natürlich weißt du das nicht. Du kannst dich ja nicht erinnern.“

„Ich … ich verstehe nicht“, murmelte Spencer.

Derek schlug frustriert mit den Händen auf das Steuerrad ein, bevor er sich wieder fasste. Gerade, als er gedacht hatte, er hätte die Kontrolle über die ganze Situation wieder einigermaßen zurück, kam Spencer mit einem unerwarteten Geständnis daher und brachte alles erneut durcheinander.

„Sag mir doch, was los ist“, bat Spencer.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Dazu ist jetzt wahrlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nur soviel: Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Du trinkst keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr!“

„Derek …“

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Lass uns diesen Fall zu Ende bringen. Und dann … dann werden wir ein ausführliches Gespräch führen.“

Spencer nickte, auch wenn ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass Derek ihn buchstäblich gerade am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern ließ. Doch im Moment würden Einwände in der Tat nicht viel bringen.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek fuhr in die Einfahrt des Reihenhauses, in dem Tanja Montgommery, das letzte Opfer, gelebt hatte. Die ehemalige Lehrerin für Englisch und Geschichte hatte dort allein gewohnt, seit ihr Mann kurz vor ihrer Pensionierung verstorben war. Das Haus war nach wie vor versiegelt, insofern war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier nochmal auf neue Spuren zu stoßen, deutlich größer als an den anderen Tatorten, die teilweise schon wieder freigegeben worden waren.

Derek stieg aus und zog die Schlüssel aus der Tasche, die er sich vom leitenden Detective hatte geben lassen. „Wo willst du anfangen?“, erkundigte er sich bei Spencer. „Gibt es irgendetwas Bestimmtes, das dich interessiert?“

Reid schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns reingehen. Vielleicht können wir kurz nachstellen, was passiert ist, bevor ich mich nochmal genauer umsehe.“

Morgan nickte und ging voran. Er durchtrennte das Polizeisiegel und schloss die Tür auf. Reid zog in der Zwischenzeit einige Tatortfotos aus seiner Tasche. „Sie wurde wie die meisten anderen Opfer in ihrem Bett erschossen. Das muss oben sein“, erklärte er, während er die Bilder durchblätterte. „Der Täter kam vermutlich zur Vordertür herein und ließ sie offenstehen, als er wieder abhaute.“

Derek warf einen Blick in das an den Flur angrenzende Wohnzimmer, öffnete eine weitere Tür, die zum Keller, wie er feststellte, und sah sich schließlich noch kurz in der Küche um, bevor er zu Reid zurückkehrte. „Es gab keine Spuren, dass sich der Täter hier unten irgendwo aufgehalten hat?“, erkundigte er sich. Spencer, immer noch vertieft in die Fotos, schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Polizisten, die alles untersucht haben, konnten zumindest keinen Hinweis darauf finden.“

Derek ließ den Jungen stehen und sprintete kurz die Treppe hinauf, um sich ein Bild von der Lage der Räume zu machen. Das Haus war nicht sonderlich groß. Hier oben gab es ein Arbeitszimmer, ein kleines Gästezimmer, ein Bad und das Schlafzimmer, in dem Tanja Montgommery erschossen worden war. Derek kehrte zurück zur Treppe. „Sollen wir die Ereignisse nachstellen?“, fragte er hinunter.

„Ja, ich bin unser Täter“, gab Spencer zurück und stellte seine Tasche zur Seite. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich mit dem Auto da, habe es aber nicht vor dem Haus geparkt, da die Nachbarn mich sonst vielleicht entdecken könnten. Ich komme durch die Vordertür herein, entweder weil das für mich der einfachste Zugang ist oder weil ich weiß, dass beim angrenzenden Nachbarn eine Hundehütte hinter dem Haus steht. Der Hund könnte anschlagen, wenn ich mich hinten herum anschleiche.“

Derek nickte. „Okay, du bist reingekommen. Ich bin nicht aufgewacht. Was jetzt?“

Spencer sah sich kurz um und blickte nochmal auf seine Fotos. „Die Türen rechts und links waren geschlossen. Also kenne ich das Haus entweder oder ich vermute zumindest, dass das Schlafzimmer oben ist und ich mein Opfer dort finde. Ich schleiche direkt die Treppe hinauf.“ Spencer machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach oben, während Derek von der Treppe abrückte und sich in Richtung der Schlafzimmertür zurückzog.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe verglich Reid erneut die Fotos mit dem, was er um sich sah. „Hier das gleiche. Ich weiß genau, wohin ich gehen muss, um Montgommery zu finden. Die anderen Zimmer interessieren mich nicht.“ Spencer wandte sich direkt Richtung des Schlafzimmers, während Derek darin verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich gehe direkt zum Schlafzimmer und öffne die Türe“, erklärte Spencer während er genau dies tat.

„Ich liege im Bett. Aber hier ist es unklar: Schlafe ich noch oder bin ich durch irgendetwas schon aufgewacht?“, fragte Derek, der sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte. „Ich liege unter der Decke, also bin ich zumindest nicht so alarmiert, dass ich schon aufspringen wollte. Aber meine Augen sind später offen, ich muss also irgendwann aufgewacht sein.“

„Ich habe bislang kein Geräusch gemacht. Die Tür hat auch nicht gequietscht“, sinnierte Spencer und bewegte dabei die Tür erneut. „Vielleicht habe ich dich absichtlich aufgeweckt. Ich wollte, dass du siehst, wer vor dir steht und dich erschießt.“

„Aber ich versuche nicht zu fliehen. Also hast du mich entweder so überrascht, dass ich in Schockstarre verfallen bin, oder du lässt mir keine Zeit dazu, bevor du schießt“, erklärte Derek das mögliche Geschehen weiter.

„Oder du erkennst mich und denkst deshalb nicht gleich an Flucht“, fügte Spencer hinzu, bevor er mit dem Finger auf Derek anlegte. „Ich schieße dreimal auf dich. Alle Schüsse auf die Brust. Wahrscheinlich weil ich mir da am sichersten bin, dass ich dich wirklich töte.“

Derek ließ sich in das Kissen zurückfallen.

„Und genauso wie ich gekommen bin, verschwinde ich aus dem Haus“, fuhr Spencer fort, während er sich auf den Flur hinaus zurückzog. „Ich nehme nichts mit, bin wahrscheinlich nun in Eile, denn die Schüsse könnten gehört worden sein. In der Eile lasse ich sogar die Eingangstür offenstehen.“

Derek erhob sich aus dem Bett und trat zu Spencer hinaus. „Irgendwas, das dir jetzt aufgefallen wäre?“

Reid fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Morgan konnte sehen, wie sein Gehirn nur so dahin ratterte. Ohne weitere Worte folgt er ihm, als er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte und dann grübelnd vor der Eingangstür stehen blieb. „Weißt du noch, was du mich vor zwei Tagen gefragt hast?“, fragte Reid und blickte Morgan an.

„In Bezug auf was?“, Derek hatte keine Ahnung, worauf der Junge gerade anspielte.

„Wir waren im Büro und du hast die Tatortberichte der ersten drei Morde studiert. Du hast gefragt, wie der Täter so einfach ins Haus kommen konnte und ob hier niemand eine Alarmanlage hat“, brachte Spencer ihm in Erinnerung.

„Ja, und?“

„Tanja Montgommery hatte eine Alarmanlage“, gab Reid zurück und wies auf das Kästchen neben der Tür. „Sie war abgeschaltet.“

„Hat sie vielleicht vergessen sie anzustellen?“, mutmaßte Derek.

„Aber trotzdem genau die Knöpfe der Zahlen, die zu ihrem Code gehören, intensiv gereinigt?“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte Morgan, der noch nicht verstand, worauf Reid hinauswollte. „Hier in der Akte steht, dass auf dem Zahlenpad ausschließlich Tanja Montgommerys Fingerabdrücke zu finden waren – mit Ausnahme der Tasten Drei, Acht und Neun. Der Zahlencode für die Anlage lautet 33983. Unser Täter hat die Ablage selbst abgestellt und danach die Knöpfe gereinigt, um sicherzustellen, dass er keine Spuren hinterlässt“, erklärte Reid und sein Redefluss nahm dabei immer mehr an Fahrt auf. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?“

„Dass der Täter ganz offensichtlich den Code kannte“, gab Morgan sofort zurück.

„Ja, und dass unser Profil falsch ist, Derek. Unser Täter ist kein Schüler. Er ist ein ehemaliger Schüler! Die Tür war nicht aufgebrochen. Bei keinem der Tatorte war die Tür aufgebrochen. Mir ist das vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Der Täter konnte die Türen problemlos öffnen und er war bei den Morden nicht zum ersten Mal in den Häusern. Er kannte sich genau aus, weil er sich vorher bereits umgesehen hatte.“

„Aber wer würde einem ehemaligen Schüler einfach seinen Hausschlüssel geben?“, unterbrach Derek Spencers Monolog.

„Niemand. Das ist es ja. Unser Täter kennt sich mit Schlössern aus. Er arbeitet wahrscheinlich für einen Schlüsseldienst. Hat möglicherweise sogar unter dem Tarnmantel von Kundenakquise die einzelnen Häuser vorher schon mal besucht und den Bewohnern angeboten, die Sicherheit der Schlösser zu prüfen. Eventuell hat er sich dabei sogar schon Abdrücke der Schlüssel gemacht. Das ist definitiv kein Jugendlicher gewesen.“

„Verdammt! Das heißt, wir liegen mit unserer Suche gerade schon wieder völlig falsch“, fluchte Morgan. „Ich rufe Hotch an. Das muss er sofort erfahren. Spencer nickte und griff selbst zum Telefon. „Ich sage Garcia Bescheid. Sie muss mit unseren vorhandenen Parametern die Akten ehemaliger Schüler durchforsten. Gott sei Dank lässt sich die Suche durch den Bezug zu einem Schlüsseldienst oder Ähnlichem noch etwas mehr eingrenzen.“


	25. Chapter 25

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass wir dein geografisches Profil noch brauchen werden, nicht wahr?“, triumphierte Derek, als er hinter Spencer auf und ab lief. „Es hatte alles seinen Sinn.“

„Und welchen Sinn hat es, dass du wie eine Glucke um mich herumwuselst?“, erkundigte sich Reid leicht genervt. Den Blick hob er dabei nicht von dem Monitor vor sich. Seit einer halben Stunde starrte er wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, auf dem im Schnelldurchlauf die Aufzeichnung einer Verkehrskamera ablief. Während Garcia sich durch Unmengen an Akten ehemaliger Schüler der Atlanta High wühlte, hatte Spencer die Idee aufgegriffen, die Derek bereits vor ein paar Tagen eingebracht hatte: Er hatte die wahrscheinlichsten Routen zwischen den drei Tatorten der ersten Morde herausgearbeitet und einige Kollegen der Polizei darauf angesetzt, ihm alle Aufzeichnungen von Verkehrskameras entlang dieser Strecken zu besorgen, die in der Tatnacht gemacht wurden. Mit etwas Glück konnte er innerhalb der entsprechenden Zeitfenster, die der Täter genutzt hatte, um von einem Tatort zum anderen zu fahren, irgendwo das Auto eines Schlüsseldienstes entdecken. Es war zwar einerseits nicht auszuschließen, dass der Täter ein anderes Fahrzeug genutzt hatte, aber andererseits stellte sich auch die Frage, ob sich der Täter überhaupt ein zweites Fahrzeug leisten konnte. Insofern bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er mit seinem Firmenwagen unterwegs war.

„Ich bin weder eine Glucke noch wusele ich“, gab Morgan zurück. Der etwas mürrische Ton von Spencer kratzte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht. „Hotch hat gesagt, ich soll dir zur Hand gehen. Und so lange du nicht sagst, wie ich dir helfen kann, schaue ich dir einfach über die Schulter.“

„Du schaust mir nicht über die Schulter. Du rennst herum. Das ist … irritierend.“

„Dann lass mich dir helfen.“

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Du kannst …“ Spencer unterbrach sich selbst. „Ach, weißt du was? Ich brauche ganz dringend eine Tasse Kaffee und einen Donut. Kannst du mir die vielleicht besorgen?“

Derek musste grinsen: „Versuchst du gerade, mich aus dem Zimmer zu werfen?“

„Ich werfe dich doch nicht hinaus. Ich bitte lediglich um deine Hilfe. Das wolltest du doch“, gab Reid zurück und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln dabei doch nicht verkneifen.

„Okay, okay, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!“, lachte Morgan und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich bin in Kürze zurück.“

Derek wandte sich Richtung Küche und hoffte, dass dort bereits frischer Kaffee aufgebrüht war. Und sicher würde er dort auch ein, zwei Donuts finden. In welchem Polizeibüro gab es die schließlich nicht?

„Sieht aus, als hättest du deine Kopfschmerzen vollständig überwunden“, meinte Rossi, als er neben Morgan trat und sich ebenfalls eine Kaffeetasse aus dem Regal angelte. „Oder irre ich mich?“

„Ja, sicher. Ich hatte gestern auch schon keine Schmerzen mehr“, gab Derek etwas verwirrt zurück.

„Und der Rest … hat sich auch erledigt?“

Oh, dachte Morgan, daher weht der Wind. Rossi wollte nochmal nachforschen, ob Derek nicht vielleicht doch seinen väterlichen Rat brauchte.

„Alles ist fein“, entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln. „Und mit etwas Glück sind wir morgen bereits wieder zuhause. Ich sehne mich schon richtig nach meinem eigenen Bett nach all diesen Übernachtungen im Hotel.“

Rossi nickte. „Na, dann gibt es für mich hier ja im Moment nichts zu tun.“ Rossi füllte sich seine Tasse und schlenderte dann gemütlich aus der Küche hinaus.

Ja, im Moment war die Welt wirklich fast in Ordnung, dachte sich Derek, als er zwei Donuts aus einer Schachtel auf der Theke holte.

Erst auf der Rückfahrt zum Polizeirevier, während der Reid schweigend und wie ein Verrückter auf sein Tablett einhackend neben ihm gesessen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, was das Geständnis des Jungen eigentlich bedeutete: Wenn Spencer gar nicht wusste, was in dieser unsagbaren Nacht passiert war, dann hatte er ihm mit seiner Aufforderung, das Geschehene einfach zu vergessen, auch keine Abfuhr erteilen wollen. Das hob Morgans Laune beträchtlich.

Als Derek aus der Küche trat, hielt er kurz inne und blickte sinnierend zu der Glastür, hinter der er Spencer sitzen sehen konnte. Der Junge war wirklich attraktiv, selbst wenn er, wie gerade eben, wie ein Getriebener wirkte, wie jemand, den eine Horde Dämonen verfolgte. Wie gerne würde er, Derek, diese Dämonen von ihm fernhalten.

„Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?“, fragte Jennifer, als sie neben Morgan trat und seinem Blick zu Reid hinüber folgte. „Ja, … nein, … das ist kompliziert“, murmelte Derek, sodass niemand um sie herum zuhören konnte. „Ich habe etwas herausgefunden, das die ganze Situation noch mal ganz anders erscheinen lässt. Ich rede noch mit ihm darüber, aber nicht zwischen Tür und Angel. Und dann … dann muss ich da noch was ausprobieren.“

J.J. zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du wirst aber keinen Unsinn machen, nicht wahr, Derek. Keine Wiederholung dessen, was gestern in der Bar ablief.“

Morgen lächelte sie an. „Nein, sicher keine Wiederholung. Versprochen. Und jetzt braucht unser Wunderknabe seinen Kaffee.“

Damit setzt Morgan seinen Weg zurück zu Reid fort. Doch bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte, riss Spencer dieser auf und kam herausgeschossen. „Ich glaub, ich habe ihn!“, rief er aufgeregt. „Komm!“, forderte er, schnappte sich mit einer Hand die Kaffeetasse aus Morgans Händen und zog den dunkelhäutigen Mann mit der anderen Hand hinter sich her in den Raum zurück. „Da!“, Reid deutet sofort auf den Bildschirm, auf dem das Standbild einer Verkehrskamera zu sehen war. Fast hätte er in seiner Aufregung den Kaffee vergossen, doch dann besann er sich auf die Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus, bevor er fortfuhr: „Das ist an einer Kreuzung, die auf einer der Strecken liegt, die der Täter zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Tatort wahrscheinlich genutzt hat. Ich habe die Entfernung, die wahrscheinliche Geschwindigkeit, den nächtlichen Verkehr und mögliche Ampelschaltungen mit einkalkuliert und alles passt. Das könnte das Auto unseres Täters sein.“

Morgan ließ sich in dem Stuhl nieder, den Reid freigegeben hatte und studierte das Bild genau. Ein kleiner Van fuhr gerade aus südlicher Richtung kommend über die Kreuzung. Einen Fahrer konnte man nicht erkennen, doch an der Seite des Wagen befand sich ein Firmenlogo, das deutlich einen Schlüssel zeigte. Der Text darunter war allerdings reichlich verschwommen. „Wir müssen das gleich an Garcia schicken. Vielleicht kann sie die Aufschrift lesbar machen“, meinte Derek, als er wieder aufstand. „Wirklich gut gemacht, Junge!“

Er eilte hinaus, um Hotch Bescheid zu geben, und überließ es Spencer, Penelope wegen des Bildes um Hilfe zu bitten.


	26. Chapter 26

„Noch ein Tag ohne Ergebnis!“, seufzte Spencer, als er sich im Hotel auf das Bett plumpsen ließ.

„So kannst du das aber nicht sagen“, widersprach Derek sofort. „Heute Nacht haben wir zig Streifen auf der Straße, die nach Vans von Schlüsseldiensten Ausschau halten. Ich bin mir sicher: Entweder die Polizei schnappt unseren Täter heute Nacht oder wir bekommen morgen von Garcia einen Namen samt Adresse. Sie hat sich Kevin zu Hilfe geholt. Er versucht aus dem Bild der Kamera rauszuholen, was geht, und Garcia schiebt eine Nachtschicht über den Akten. Mehr ist nicht möglich. Und morgen setzten wir den Kerl fest.“

Spencer nickte müde.

„Derek?“, fragte er, als Morgan gerade seine Schritte in Richtung Badezimmer lenken wollte. „Können wir jetzt reden?“

Derek zögerte kurz. Eigentlich wollte er das hinausschieben, bis sie wieder in Quantico waren. Doch vielleicht konnte er heute auch schon etwas vorankommen. „Lass mich kurz noch duschen. Dann reden wir, okay?“

Spencer nickte nur und starrte ihm hinter, bis sich die Tür schloss.

Eine gute Viertelstunde später machte Derek es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich, den Rücken an das Kopfende gelehnt und die Beine lang vor sich ausgestreckt. Ganz bewusst nahm er eine entspannte Haltung ein, denn er konnte sehen, wie Spencer genau das Gegenteil von ihm widerspiegelte und angespannt war wie eine zusammengedrückte Feder. Der Junge saß, seit Derek aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, mit verschränkten Beinen und im Pyjama auf der Bettdecke, den Kopf eingezogen und den Rücken in Dereks Richtung gewandt. Als würde er auf eine Strafpredigt warten.

Wahrscheinlich ist das meine Schuld, dachte sich Derek. Schließlich habe ich ihn heute Vormittag im Auto ziemlich angeblafft, als er mir gesagt hat, dass er sich auch an nichts erinnert.

„Okay, lass uns über vergangene Nacht reden“, sagte Derek leise.

„Hm“, war Spencers einzige Antwort.

„Willst du nicht mit mir reden?“

„Doch.“

„Dann schau mich auch an. Ich spreche nicht so gern mit deinem Rücken.“

Zögernd drehte sich Spencer herum und schielte von unten herauf in Dereks Gesicht. Sein Kopf hob sich ein wenig, als er dort weder Ungeduld noch Ärger sah.

„Also, du kannst dich an letzte Nacht nicht erinnern?“, fragte Derek, um herauszufinden, wo Reids Filmriss begann und endete.

Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?“

„Wir … wir waren in der Bar“, fing Spencer zögernd an. „Emily hat uns Drinks besorgt. Ich glaube, es war ziemlich lustig. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Irgendwann war es dann nicht mehr lustig. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Und dann … nun dann bin ich morgens hier im Bett aufgewacht. Und …“ Spencer brach ab.

„Und was?“, hakte Morgan nach.

„Du … du hast mich festgehalten. Es … es war gar nicht so einfach, … ich meine, aus dem Bett zu kommen, ohne dich zu wecken.“

Morgan nickte und einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte. Das konnte er sich denken. Das eine oder andere seiner Mädchen hatte sich auch schon beschwert, dass er im Schlaf klammern konnte wie ein Oktopus.

„Du hast heute Morgen gesagt, ich hätte in der Nacht etwas bei dir angerichtet. Bitte, Derek, was habe ich dir getan?“ Spencer sah Derek nun mit großen Augen an und fast glaubte dieser, dass der Junge ahnte, was in der ersten Nacht passiert war.

„Du lügst nicht? Du weißt wirklich nichts weiter“, erkundigte sich Derek nochmal.

„Wann habe ich dich jemals belogen?“, fragte Spencer zurück.

Einen Moment überlegte Morgan, wo er jetzt ansetzen sollte, doch dann stand sein Plan fest. Erst einmal wollte er sehen, wie Reid auf das reagierte, was er von der letzten Nacht vergessen hatte – mit ein paar kleinen Auslassung seitens Dereks.

„Okay. Wir waren in der Bar. Und wie gesagt, ich habe leider auch dazu beigetragen, dass du zu viel Alkohol abbekommst. Nicht aus Rache, sicher nicht. Es war, … einfach nur ein Spaß. Ich wollte, dass du etwas lockerer wirst.“ Okay, das war nun absolut gelogen, meldete sich Dereks Gewissen sofort. Aber diese kleine Notlüge würde ihm hoffentlich später wieder verziehen. „Ich hab leider nicht gemerkt, dass deine Stimmung dann aber doch irgendwie ins Gegenteil umgeschwenkt ist. Ich war auf der Tanzfläche, als ich irgendwann gemerkt habe, dass du nur vor dich hinstarrst. Und im nächsten Moment bist du auch schon taumelnd nach draußen gelaufen.“

Spencer zog die Stirn in Falten. „War sie … war die Frau, mit der du getanzt hast, blond?“

„Erinnerst du dich?“, erkundigte sich Morgan sofort. Wenn Spencer jetzt ja sagte, musste er seine Erzählung vielleicht doch nochmal modifizieren.

„Vage? Ich hab nur den Eindruck, ich hätte dich mit einer hübschen Blondine gesehen.“

„Das stimmt, sie war auf jeden Fall hübsch“, murmelte Derek. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dir dann nachgelaufen – nur um dich ziemlich weggetreten hier in unserem Zimmer zu finden. Du hast so gut wie gar nicht reagiert, nur vor dich hingestarrt und ein bisschen geschnieft. Also habe ich dich ausgezogen und ins Bett befördert. Und dann … nun dann hast du mir gesagt, dass du immer allein wärst, weil alle dich verlassen würde, dein Vater, Gideon, Maeve …“

Spencer presste die Augen zu und lief zugleich Rot an.

Morgan wartete einen Moment, doch Spencer sagte keinen Ton.

„Hey, Kleiner, auch wenn du dich nicht erinnerst, das habe ich dir gestern schon gesagt: Du bist nicht allein. Du hast das gesamte Team und du hast mich. Ich lasse dich, solange das in meiner Macht steht, nie allein.“

„Das … das weiß ... weiß ich doch“, murmelte Spencer.

„Nun, dann traust du scheinbar deinem eigenen Wissen nicht recht“, gab Derek zurück. „Gestern Nacht warst du jedenfalls davon überzeugt, dass du ganz allein wärst. Und um dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, habe ich dich in den Arm genommen und festgehalten.“

Spencer atmete tief ein und stieß den Atem hörbar wieder aus. „Dann habe ich dir also gestern erst dein Date versaut und dir hinterher auch noch was vorgeheult? Na toll, wie hältst du es überhaupt mit mir aus?“

„Hey, Kleiner, mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Wir haben alle mal Tage, an denen uns die Welt zu viel wird“, sagte Derek. „Trotzdem wüsste ich gerne, wie du auf den Gedanken kommst, dass keiner für dich da wäre.“

„Schau mich doch an!“, stieß Spencer frustriert hervor. „Du erlebst mich doch Tag für Tag. Wie viele Leute bemerkst du dabei, die mich nicht anschauen, als hätte ich zwei Köpfe, sobald ich den Mund aufmache? Und wie viele nehmen mich überhaupt wahr, wenn ich nichts sage.“

„Es weiß dich vielleicht nicht jeder zu schätzen, aber …“

„Oh, sie wissen sehr wohl mich zu schätzen“, unter brach Spencer seinen Freund und redete sich in Rage. „Sie wissen meinen IQ zu schätzen. Die Datenbank Spencer Reid. Auf alle Fragen eine Antwort. Extrem praktisch, wenn man gerade keinen Taschenrechner zur Hand hat. Oder keine Heerschar an Polizisten, wenn es gilt, Aktenberge zu durchforsten. Nur dummerweise muss man dann halt auch die unnützen Fakten hinnehmen, die mitgeliefert werden mit dem, was man braucht. Warum hat Reid keinen Knopf, wo man ihn ausschalten kann? Weißt du, dass ich das mehr als einmal hinter meinem Rücken gehört habe?“

Derek spürte einen leisen Stich, als er sich daran erinnern musste, dass er Reid auch schon gesagt hatte, dass er die Klappe halten sollte, als wieder zu viel seines Wissens aus ihm herausgesprudelt war.

„Es tut mir leid“, warf Derek dazwischen. „Ich weiß, dass ich auch nicht immer fair bin zu dir. Aber selbst wenn dein IQ von heute auf morgen um 100 Punkte nach unten rauschen würde: du wärst immer noch mein bester Freund. Und Garcia, J.J., Rossi, … wen du vom Team auch fragst, alle werden das gleiche sagen.“

„Um 100 Punkte“, murmelte Spencer und ließ wieder erwarten ein kleines Lächeln sehen. „Dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich weniger Probleme und wäre weniger allein.“

„Was kann ich denn tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass du nicht allein bist“, erkundigte sich Derek. „Ich würde alles tun.“

„Das weiß ich doch wirklich“, sagte Spencer nun, als er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. „Aber vielleicht musst du mich einfach ab und an daran erinnern.“

„Okay, dann fange ich heute Nacht damit an“, gab Derek sofort zurück. Eigentlich wollte er Spencer längst umarmen, aber nun kam ihm ein viel besserer Gedanke. „Komm, ab unter die Decke mit dir.“

„Was hast du vor“, fragte Spencer misstrauisch, folgte aber dennoch der Anweisung. „Willst du mir jetzt eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen?“

„Nicht ganz. Ich denke, ich habe ein besseres Mittel, um deine Erinnerung zu fördern.“

Derek schob sich selbst unter seine Bettdecke, hob diese dann nochmal ein Stück an und forderte: „Rutsch rüber. Ich werde dich die ganze Nacht lang festhalten. Und wenn du dich morgen früh wieder von mir befreien musst, dann wirst du genau wissen, dass du in den letzten Stunden nicht allein warst.“

Eigentlich erwartete Morgan Protest, doch erstaunlicherweise zögerte Reid nur kurz, bevor er auf Dereks Bettseite rückte und sich von ihm in seine Arme und seine Bettdecke einwickeln ließ.

Morgan wartete noch eine Sekunde, dann schob er Arm und Schulter so unter Reid, dass dessen Kopf halb auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam. „Und nun schlaf gut. Morgen schnappen wir unseren Killer.“


	27. Chapter 27

Am nächsten Morgen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Kevin war die ganze Nacht lang an der Bearbeitung des Bildes gesessen, das die Verkehrskamera aufgezeichnet hatte. Doch ein Großteil der Schrift bleib unleserlich. Deshalb hatten er und Penelope sämtliche Schlüsseldienste in Atlanta herausgesucht und Logo sowie Aufschrift mit dem verglichen, was sie online über die Firmen fanden. Und sie waren tatsächlich fündig geworden: Ein gewisser Tobias Merpl war Inhaber eines Ein-Mann-Unternehmens, das als Schlüsseldienst agierte und auch Alarmanlagen installierte. Merpl passte ins Profil und außerdem zeigte seine frühere Schulakte, dass er bei jedem einzelnen der getöteten Lehrer Unterricht gehabt hatte.

Von da an war es dann nur ein kurzer Schritt gewesen, Garcia die Adresse des Verdächtigen ermitteln zu lassen, vor dessen Haus die BAU und ein Trupp der hiesigen Polizei soeben eingetroffen war.

„Rossi, Morgan, J.J., ihr nehmt mit drei Mann die Rückseite“, ordnete Aaron an, als das Team zusammen mit einem Trupp an Polizisten an das kleine, heruntergekommene Haus des Verdächtigen heranrückte. „Prentiss, du deckst mit zwei Mann die rechte Seite ab. Reid, mit zwei Mann nach links. Ich will ihm keine Möglichkeit lassen, womöglich durch ein Fenster zu entkommen. Ich gehe mit dem Rest vorne rein.“

Auf Hotchs Zeichen teilte sich die Gruppe auf und die einzelnen Abteilungen rückten vorwärts. Hotch selbst wartete mit seiner Gruppe noch eine halbe Minute, bevor er auf die Vordertür zuging, um den anderen genug Zeit zu lassen, um in Position zu gehen.

An der Tür angekommen, machte er kurzen Prozess. Er schlug zweimal dagegen und rief: „Tobias Merpl! Aufmachen, hier ist das FBI!“

Er wartete allerdings nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern winkte gleich zwei der Polizisten nach vorne, die mit einer Ramme die Tür aufstießen. Sofort schwärmten die Polizisten in das Haus. Von der Rückseite konnte man ebenfalls ein Krachen hören. Dort hatte soeben Morgan mit seinen Leuten die Tür aufgebrochen.

Bevor die Einsatzkräfte allerdings im Erdgeschoss die einzelnen Räume durchsuchen konnte, war ein Poltern von der Treppe zu hören. Im nächsten Moment ein Knall und einer der Polizisten schrie auf: Er war von einer Kugel am Oberarm getroffen worden. Polizei und das Team der BAU suchten Deckung in den Eingängen zu den an den Flur angrenzenden Zimmern, während Hotch laut rief: „Merpl, hören Sie auf zu schießen und ergeben Sie sich. Sie kommen hier nicht raus!“

Am oberen Ende der Treppe nahm Aaron Bewegung wahr, doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht.

„Merpl, Waffe weg! Dann können wir darüber reden, wie wir das hier ohne weiteres Blutvergießen beenden“, versuchte Hotch es erneut. Er wagte es im Moment nicht, mit seinen Leuten Richtung Treppe vorzurücken. Ihr Täter hatte von oben vermutlich gute Sicht auf jeden, der sich aus der Deckung bewegte.

In diesem Moment trat Derek von der Rückseite des Hauses her in den Flur. Von oben war er vermutlich nicht zu sehen, deshalb wagte er es, Hotch Zeichen zu geben. Derek bedeutete seinem Teamleiter, dass er versuchen würde, außen einen Weg nach oben zu finden, um den Täter von hinten zu überraschen. Hotch musste Merpl in dieser Zeit nur von dem ablenken, was draußen vorging.

„Merpl, wollen Sie mir nicht wenigstens erzählen, warum Sie ihre ehemaligen Lehrer umbringen?“, wandte Hotch sich wieder an den Täter, als Derek auf dem Weg, den er gekommen war, wieder hinausschlich.

„Prentiss, Rossi, sichert hier den Ausgang“, zischte Derek seinen Kollegen zu, als er vor der Hintertür den Blick suchend nach oben wandern ließ. „Ich versuche, von außen nach oben zu kommen und Merpl so zu überraschen.“ Doch an dieser Hausseite bot sich ihm keine Möglichkeit dazu. „Vielleicht vorne, bei der Überdachung der Tür“, schlug Prentiss vor, als sie ebenfalls erkannte, dass Morgan hier nicht weit kommen würde.

Derek nickte und wandte sich dann nach rechts, um das Haus zu umrunden. Hinter der Hausecke stolperte er fast über Reid, der mit zwei Polizistinnen an der Hauswand in Deckung gegangen war und von einem Busch dabei fast verdeckt wurde.

„Shit! Morgan, was schleichst du hier herum? Ich dachte schon, Merpl wäre euch entwischt“, raunte Reid, der seine Waffe, die er Derek ins Gesicht gehalten hatte, sofort senkte, als er seinen Freund erkannte.

„Ich muss ins obere Stockwerk“, fasst Morgan seine Erklärung kurz. „Merpl feuert von der Treppe herunter, wir kommen im Moment nicht an ihn heran.“

Spencer stockte kurz. „Da oben ist ein Fenster offen“, raunte er und wies schräg über sich.

„Genau das, was ich gesucht habe“, gab Morgan zurück. „Los, mach Räuberleiter. Ich muss da hoch.“

Reid starrte Morgan ungläubig an. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich dort hoch bekomme. Du bist was? Dreimal so schwer wie ich?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann eben …“ er sah sich nach der Verstärkung um, musste jedoch erkennen, dass ihm die beiden Frauen noch weniger helfen konnten.

„Ich steig hoch“, erklärt Reid da. „Los, hilf mir!“

„Bist du verrückt?“, wollte Morgan prompt wissen. Solche Alleingänge waren seine Sache, nicht die des jungen Genies.

„Nein, aber deutlich leichter als du“, argumentierte Reid. „Also los! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!“

„Du …“

Reid funkelte Morgan so ärgerlich an, dass dieser sofort wieder verstummte. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind und das ist nicht mein erster Außeneinsatz. Ich habe beim letzten Schießtest volle Punktzahl erreicht, und so nah, dass es zu einem Handgemenge kommt, lasse ich ihn nicht an mich heran.“

Diese bestimmte und selbstbewusste Art sah Derek nur selten an Reid. Eigentlich dann noch am meisten, wenn er aus seinem breiten Wissen vor einer geneigten Zuhörerschaft referieren konnte. „Okay“, gab er nach. „Aber sei vorsichtig.“

Reid nickte nur. Er schob seine Waffe in das Holster und wartete daran, dass Morgan sich unter das Fenster stellte und die Hände so faltete, dass er hinaufsteigen konnte.

Derek hielt fast den Atem an, als Spencer ihm plötzlich so nahekam. Doch dann besann er sich auf das, worauf es jetzt ankam: Ried möglichst weit nach oben zu befördern, sodass dieser Halt am Fensterbrett bekam und hinaufsteigen konnte.

Der Junge ist wirklich ein Fliegengewicht, ging es Derek durch den Kopf, als er Spencer nach oben drückte. Und erstaunlich geschickt, was das Klettern anging. Das hätte er von dem sonst sportlich eher unbeholfenen Bücherwurm nicht erwartet. Spencer hatte schnell Halt gefunden und hievte sich geschickt durch das Fenster in den Raum dahinter. Nun konnte Derek nur noch hoffen, dass er Merpl überraschte und nicht umgekehrt.

„Sie bleiben hier, ich muss zurück ins Haus“, wies Derek die beiden Polizistinnen an, bevor er schnell wieder Richtung Hintereingang verschwand.

„Keine Möglichkeit?“, wollte Prentiss wissen, als Derek wieder zu ihr und Rossi stieß. Doch bevor Derek erklären konnte, was passiert war, waren aus dem Haus plötzlich zwei Schüsse zu hören. „Shit! Reid!“, stieß Derek hervor und stürzte an den beiden Kollegen vorbei durch die Hintertür nach drinnen.

„Merpl! Stellen Sie sofort das Schießen ein, sonst stürmen wir!“, schrie Hotch nach oben. Doch als er Derek im Flur sah, stutzte er. Auf wen oder was hatte ihr Täter geschossen?

„Merpl?“, rief er erneut – und erhielt ein Stöhnen und Schlurfen zu Antwort. Dann Stille.

„Hotch, alles okay!“, erklang Reids Stimme plötzlich von oben.

„Reid?“, fragte Hotch ungläubig und sah Derek fragend an, der daraufhin nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ja, ihr könnt raufkommen. Ich habe ihn“, gab Spencer von oben zurück.

Sofort kam Bewegung in das Team und Derek stürzte allen voran die Treppe hinauf.

Oben, nur wenige Schritte neben der Treppe fand er Spencer über Merpl gebeugt. Der Junge versuchte gerade den Gefangenen, dem er bereits Handschellen angelegt hatte, hochzuziehen. Als er Derek sah, ließ er ihn wieder zurücksinken. „Du kannst gerne übernehmen. Das ist was für Leute mit mehr Muskeln“, erklärte er, als er leicht schmunzelnd seinen Revolver im Halfter verstaute und zu Hotch trat, dem ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass er eine Erklärung hören wollte.

„Ich hätte Morgan nicht zum Fenster hochheben können, also bin ich selbst eingestiegen. Ich habe Merpl von hinten überrascht, er hat versucht auf mich zu schießen, aber er ist, ehrlich gesagt, ein lausiger Schütze, wenn sein Opfer nicht stillhält. Keine Ahnung, wo der Schuss hinging. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn am Oberschenkel erwischt. Der Rest … der Rest steht dann morgen in meinem Bericht“, fasste Reid zusammen. „Und jetzt, jetzt brauche ich unbedingt Desinfektionsmittel. Hier ist alles schrecklich schmutzig und der Typ hat wahrscheinlich seit Wochen nicht mehr gebadet“, angeekelt sah Reid auf seine Hände und drückte sich dann schnell an Hotch vorbei, um zumindest irgendwo Wasser und Seife zu finden.

Derek, der inzwischen Tobias Merpl auf die Füße gebracht hatte, konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in lautes Lachen aus. „Setzt in wenigen Minuten einen Killer außer Gefecht, aber hat Angst vor Bakterien, das ist unser Wunderknabe!“


	28. Chapter 28

Gedankenverloren saß Morgan neben Reid im Flieger, sich des jungen Mannes an seiner Seite nur allzu bewusst. Der Fall war zu Ende, sie befanden sich auf dem Rückflug.

Reid war komplett in das Buch versunken, das er soeben las, und so konnte Morgen es wagen, ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu mustern. Er sah entspannt aus, nicht mehr so getrieben wie in den letzten Tagen.

Derek war von den Ereignissen am Vormittag und vor allem von Spencers Handeln überrascht worden. Woher hatte der Junge nur mit einem Mal den Mumm genommen, sich ohne Rückendeckung in die Höhle des Löwen, sprich in das Haus von Tobias Merpl zu begeben und den Mann zu überwältigen? Nicht dass Reid generell der Mut fehlen würde. Aber er ließ doch meist denen den Vortritt, die einfach mit solchen Situationen mehr Erfahrung hatten und … nun … auch einfach körperlich besser dafür ausgestattet waren. Er würde Reid bei nächster Gelegenheit fragen müssen, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte. Aber auf jeden Fall war das – zumindest im Nachhinein gesehen – verdammt sexy gewesen. Sofern er sich damit nicht in Schwierigkeiten brachte, könnte der Junge gerne häufiger so selbstbewusst und bestimmt auftreten.

Und dann war da noch der Test der letzten Nacht gewesen. Ja, Derek sah diese tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück weit als Experiment an. Und als eines, das geglückt war. Zum einen war es ihm gelungen, ein Stück weit hinter Reids Fassade zu schauen. Der Junge hatte sich geöffnet, hatte Derek gezeigt, dass er ihm seine Unsicherheiten anvertrauen konnte und dass er darauf vertraute, dass Derek diese Schwächen nicht gegen ihn nutzte. Derek wusste, dass irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kam, an dem er Spencer genauso entgegenkommen und sich ihm öffnen musste, wenn … nun, wenn das, was da zwischen ihnen war, eine Chance bekommen sollte zu wachsen.

Und das betraf dann auch das Experiment, das Derek mit sich selbst durchgeführt hatte. Dass er Spencer in den Armen halten wollte, sollte nicht nur dem Jungen Sicherheit geben, sondern auch ein paar Fragen bei ihm selbst klären. Wie nahe konnte er einen Mann an sich heranlassen? Körperlich gesehen. Mit wie viel Körperkontakt fühlte er sich selbst wohl?

Sich zu einem Mann hingezogen zu fühlen – und dass es darum ging, musste Derek sich inzwischen selbst eingestehen –, war für ihn völliges Neuland. Der Gedanke daran, einen Mann zu küssen, stieß ihn ab – zumindest solange, bis er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wie gut sich die Küsse mit Reid angefühlt hatten. Reid war der Faktor, der alles bislang Undenkbare und Abwegige plötzlich möglich und sogar wünschenswert erscheinen ließ.

Doch nachdem Derek extrem betrunken gewesen war, vertraute er den zurückgekehrten Erinnerungen nicht völlig. Da es ausgeschlossen war, Spencer einfach versuchshalber zu küssen – oh welches Chaos würde das wieder auslösen –, war er auf den Gedanken verfallen, ihn zu umarmen. Länger, als er es sonst bei Umarmungen tat, und sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Freund, sondern in erster Linie um einen Mann handelte, den er in seinen Armen hielt. Dass Reid ihm auch noch eine Vorlage gab, um ihn die ganze Nacht in den Armen zu haben, sah Derek als Fügung des Schicksals an.

Während der Junge, wahrscheinlich auch weil er emotional erschöpft war, relativ schnell eingeschlafen war, hatte Derek noch einige Zeit lang wach gelegen. Der Geruch von Spencers Haaren war ihm direkt in die Nase gestiegen, hatte seine Gehirn zwar eingelullt, im Gegenzug aber auch ein ganz anderes Körperteil geweckt. Und diesmal hatte Derek das bewusst angenommen. Er hatte den Jungen nicht weggeschoben, um seine Erregung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, sondern hatte vielmehr sogar angefangen, leicht über Reids Nacken zu streifen. Dabei hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es sein mochte, Spencer überall zu berühren. Das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen zeigte ihm deutlich, dass das Gefühl durchaus willkommen sein könnte, vielleicht nicht mit irgendeinem x-beliebigen Mann, aber sicher mit Spencer.

„In einer knappen Stunde sind wir endlich wieder zuhause“, riss Rossi, der ihm gegenübersaß, Derek aus seinen Gedanken. „Und dann bitte mindestens drei Tage lang kein Fall mehr, für den ich in ein Flugzeug steigen muss.“

Hotch nickte. „Wir brauchen jetzt wirklich alle eine Auszeit. Es gibt auch noch andere Teams. Ich verspreche: Kein Fall, bevor wir nicht auch ein richtiges Wochenende hatten.“

„Lustig, Hotch, wirklich lustig“, meinte Emily. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass wir heute bereits Freitag haben? Ich plädiere für mindestens eine Woche Flugabstinenz.“

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann“, gab ihr Boss zurück.

Derek lächelte, als er nach seinem Handy griff und sich aus seinem Sitz erhob. Das anstehende Wochenende kam ihm gerade rechtzeitig Zeit, seinen Plan weiter auf den Weg zu bringen.

„Wie geht’s meinem Baby Girl?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als Garcia seinen Anruf annahm. Er lehnte sich gegen die kleine Küchenzeile des Jets und beobachtete dabei seine Kollegen. So lange keiner in seine Richtung kam, konnte er in Ruhe mit Penelope sprechen.

„Mein Schokomuffin! Mir geht es bestens, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ich dich bald wieder in deinen kräftigen Armen liegen kann“, flötete Garcia. „Und? Bringst du mir von deinem Ausflug nun auch was mit?“

„Aber sicher doch, mein Mädchen. Ich habe jede Menge Schokoküsse für dich im Gepäck.“

Penelope kicherte. „Da stecke ich zu gern meine Finger rein“, meinte sie frech, fuhr dann aber etwas ernster fort: „Aber nun lass mich wissen, wie es dir geht. Wir konnten gar nicht mehr sprechen.“

„Mir geht es, ehrlich gestanden, ganz gut. Ich weiß inzwischen wieder so ungefähr, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist und…“

„Und? Und? Was ist passiert?“, quietschte ihm Penelope aufgeregt ins Ohr.

„Ähm … du kennst doch den Spruch vom schweigenden Gentleman?“

„Na, zumindest scheinst du dann ja jetzt zu wissen, dass du es genossen hast.“

„Ja … ja, ich denke schon. Ein bisschen verschwommen ist das alles noch“, gab Morgan zurück.

„Und Spencer? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Und … und wie hat er reagiert? Und wie geht es nun mit euch weiter?“ Die Fragen schossen aus Penelope nur so heraus.

„Nur mal langsam“, versuchte Derek die mit Garcia durchgehende Pferde wieder einzufangen. „Es ist hier so viel passiert. Das, was ich kann, möchte ich dir gerne persönlich erzählen. Nur so viel: Spencer hat auch einen Filmriss. Und ich habe ihn noch nicht darüber aufgeklärt, was wir in dieser Nacht gemacht haben.“

„Was? Wieso das denn? Vielleicht wären damit all deine Probleme aus der Welt?“

Derek nickte, bevor er antwortete: „Ich musste mir erst selbst über etwas klar werden, bevor ich Spencer reinen Wein einschenke. Was hätte es für einen Sinn, wenn ich ihm etwas ins Gedächtnis zurückhole, das ich selbst eigentlich hinter mir lassen will?“

„Heißt das, du und Spencer, das wird doch nichts?“ Nun konnte Morgan etwas Enttäuschung in der Stimme seiner Freundin hören.

„Nein, das soll nur heißen, dass ich erst herausfinden musste, wo ich stehe. Und das ist mir inzwischen einigermaßen klar geworden. Und deshalb brauche ich jetzt deine Hilfe.“

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, erkundigte sich Penelope sofort, die ihre rosa Wölkchen nun doch noch nicht ganz davonfliegen sah.


	29. Chapter 29

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“, erkundigte sich Reid bereits zum dritten Mal bei Morgan. „Was ist, wenn Penelope mir wieder Alkohol einflößt?“

Spencer sperrte seinen Wagen ab, mit dem er und Morgan soeben in der Nähe des Clubs geparkt hatten, den sie bereits vor gut einer Woche besucht hatten.

„Dann bleibst du standhaft bei Mineralwasser. Das hast du mir versprochen“, entgegnete Morgan. „Du hast doch gesehen, wie Penelope sich gefreut hat, dass wir wieder da sind. Gönn ihr doch die Freude, uns heute Abend nochmal in den Club zu schleppen.“

„Ja, sicher. Sonst wäre ich ja auch gar nicht hier“, gab Reid zurück, und Derek konnte deutlich an seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er wirklich am liebsten zu seinen Büchern geflüchtet wäre.

Mit dem Ellbogen gab er Reid einen kleinen Schubs. „Komm, auf ins Gefecht. Die anderen warten sicher schon.“

Tatsächlich kam ihnen J.J. gleich entgegen, kaum dass sie durch die Tür waren, und zog sie zu einer Sitzecke von der aus man eine perfekte Sicht auf Bar und Tanzfläche hatte.

„Schön, dass ihr endlich da seid“, begrüßte Garcia die beiden Männer. „Ich hab uns schon was zum Aufwärmen besorgt!“ Sie schob Reid und Morgan jeweils ein Schnapsglas zu und erhob dann ihres, um mit den beiden anzustoßen. Doch Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … ich trinke nicht. Ich … ich hole mir schnell ein Wasser.“ Und schon verschwand er vom Tisch.

Derek tauschte mit Penelope kurz einen Blick aus. Die griff sich Reids Schnapsglas, leerte es mit einem genüsslichen Blick und schob das leere Glas dann zu Derek. „Kein Wort“, beschwor Derek sowohl Rossi, als auch Emily und J.J. „Wir haben nur einen kleinen Streich geplant.“

Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte über Rossis Gesicht, während Emily und J.J. kicherten. Die Streiche zwischen Morgan und Reid waren schon fast legendär.

Spencer guckte ein klein wenig verwundert, als er zum Tisch zurückkehrte und sein Schnapsglas leer vor Morgan stehen sah. „Ich habe dich nur von der Versuchung befreit“, raunte Derek Spencer ins Ohr, sodass es keiner hören konnte. „O … okay“, war alles, was Spencer daraufhin hervorbrachte.

Nach vier weiteren Runden Shots, die im Wechsel Rossi und Emily ausgegeben hatten und bei denen jedes Mal auch ein Glas vor Spencer aufgetaucht war, blickte das junge Genie ungläubig zu Morgan, als dieser sich erneut das unerwünschte Schnapsglas schnappen wollte. „Wird das nicht langsam zu viel“, fragte er Morgan leise. „Du musst das doch nicht trinken.“

„Schnaps darf man nicht umkommen lassen“, war Morgans Antwort und zog das Glas prompt zu sicher herüber. „Außerdem brauche ich noch eine Spitze für meine Turm.“ Aus den bislang neun leeren Gläsern – seine und Reids Shots – hatte er in der Tat einen kleinen Turm vor sich aufgebaut.

„Lass ihn doch“, mischte sich J.J. ein. „Morgan verträgt das schon. Komm lieber mit mir auf die Tanzfläche.“

„Muss das sein?“, murrte Spencer, ließ sich aber doch von J.J. aus seinem Sitz ziehen. „Du weißt, dass ich mich dabei nur lächerlich mache.“

„Quatsch, du kannst dich doch bewegen. Und außerdem schaut da sowieso keiner so genau hin.“ Und schon zog sie ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche fort.

„Wer will diesmal?“, fragte Derek sofort und schob das Schnapsglas von sich fort in die Mitte des Tisches. „Ich sag nicht nein“, gab Emily zurück und leerte das Glas auf einen Zug. „Aber willst du uns denn nun nicht langsam verraten, was du vorhast? Noch ein Glas und Reid ruft dir einen Krankenwagen, weil er denkt, du hast eine Alkoholvergiftung!“

Derek kalkulierte kurz durch. „Nein, ich glaube, ich müsste noch unterhalb einer wirklich gefährlichen Grenze liegen, selbst wenn ich Reids fünf Shots wirklich getrunken hätte. Einen hättet ihr mir übrigens ruhig lassen können.“

Garcia schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du einigermaßen nüchtern bleiben musst, damit dein kleiner Streich“ – und sie zögerte kurz vor dem Wort Streich – „wirklich funktionieren soll. Also gibt es ab sofort auch für dich keinen Alkohol mehr. Ich besorg dir was von der Bar, das total gefährlich aussieht, aber null Promille hat“, sagte sie und stöckelte schon davon.

„Garcia hast du also eingeweiht“, hakte Emily nach.

„Mein Baby Girl weiß alles, oder sagen wir fast alles“, grinste Derek und sah dann zur Tanzfläche hinüber. J.J. hatte sichtlich ihren Spaß und Spencer … ja, sie hatte recht gehabt: Er konnte sich wirklich bewegen. Derek grübelte, wann er Spencer eigentlich mal wirklich tanzen gesehen hatte. Er konnte sich im Moment nur an J.J.s Hochzeit erinnern, aber das war eher klassisches Tanzen, nicht Freestyle wie hier im Club. Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, dass Reid auf der Disco-Tanzfläche eine ähnlich komische Gestalt abgeben würde wie in Trainingsklamotten auf dem Sportplatz. Aber da hatte er sich ganz offensichtlich mal wieder in dem Jungen geirrt.

„So wie ich das sehe, geht es ja irgendwie darum, dass du ihn davon überzeugst, dass du stockbetrunken bist. Aber dann?“, forschte Rossi.

„Was dann ist, wenn mein Plan aufgeht, das erfahrt ihr vermutlich am Montag“, erklärte Morgan geheimnisvoll – und wandte seinen Blick wieder der Tanzfläche zu.

„Was ist das denn nun?“, erkundigte sich Spencer ungläubig, als er nach zwei weiteren Songs mit J.J. zum Tisch der Gruppe zurückkehrte und vor Dereks Nase ein riesiges Cocktailglas stehen sah. „Da … musst du … musst du den Barkeeper fragen“, brachte Derek langsam hervor und verschluckte dabei absichtlich ein paar Laute. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich was will, das mich ordentlich anheizt. Hat er … hat er hinbekommen.“

„Und ihr lasst das zu?“, erkundigte sich Reid nun leicht verärgert bei seinen Kollegen. „Er säuft sich heute noch ins Koma, wenn das so weitergeht.“

Rossi schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Der verträgt das schon. Und wenn er morgen einen ordentlichen Kater hat, dann wird er sich wahrscheinlich beim nächsten Barbesuch dir anschließen und nur noch Wasser trinken.“

„Komm, Spence, sei nicht sauer“, brummte Morgans im leise ins Ohr. „Ich will jetzt auch tanzen. Komm mit!“

„Ich habe mich doch gerade erst wieder hingesetzt“, versuchte Spencer abzuwehren, doch Morgan griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm schon! Es kann nicht sein, dass du mit J.J. tanzt, mich dann aber stehen lässt.“

Morgan machte einen leicht wackeligen Schritt zur Tanzfläche und zog an Reids Arm. Doch Spencer wandte sich nochmal zum Tisch um: „Wenn wir zurückkommen, ist dieses vermaledeite Glas vorm Tisch verschwunden“, fauchte er ziemlich ungehalten und zeigte auf Morgans Cocktailglas. „Und wehe, ich sehe an seiner Stelle etwas anderes Alkoholisches!“

„Der Junge kramt seinen Beschützerinstinkt heraus“, lachte Emily, als Spencer sich schließlich von Morgan fortziehen ließ. „Aber mal ehrlich, was plant Morgan?“

„Von mir erfahrt ihr nichts“, grinste Penelope und verschloss sich mit einem imaginären Schlüssel den Mund.

Auf der Tanzfläche konnte sich Derek das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das lief alles besser, als er sich gedacht hatte. Keinen Moment lang hatte Spencer die Täuschung bemerkt, und unter der Maske des Betrunkenen konnte er nun sogar noch etwas mehr wagen. Dass seine Teamkollegen das alles auch mitverfolgen konnten, war Derek inzwischen ziemlich egal.

Rhythmisch bewegte sich Derek zu den eindringlichen Beats und zog dabei alle Register, um möglichst sexy rüberzukommen. Er hab die Arme über den Kopf wodurch, wie er nur zu gut wusste, ein Stückchen Haut zwischen Shirt und tief sitzender Hose sichtbar wurde. Die Hüften ließ er provozierend Kreisen. Langsam drehte er sich vor Reid, damit dieser ihn aus allen Blickwinkeln sehen konnte.

Als er eine Hand an seiner Taille spürte, zuckte Derek kurz zusammen. War der Junge wirklich so forsch? Selbst ohne Alkohol?

Doch als die Finger sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorne schoben, musste Morgan erkennen, dass diese deutlich kleiner waren als Spencers und außerdem lackierte Nägel hatten. Shit!

Sofort drehte sich Derek herum und blickte auf eine zierliche dunkelhaarige Frau hinunter, die ihn keck anlächelte. Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht brauchen. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und wusste, dass sie mit flirtenden Worten oder einem Kompliment rechnete, nicht aber mit dem, was er ihr zuraunte: „Sorry, meine Liebe, ich bin schon vergeben. Und mein Partner sieht es nicht so gern, wenn jemand mich anfasst.“ Sofort zog die junge Frau ihre Hand zurück und blickte sich um. Dereks Augen suchten im gleichen Moment nach Spencer. Der Junge hatte sich bereits zwei Schritte zurückgezogen und im Moment sah es fast so aus, als wollte er die Flucht ergreifen.

Morgan schob sich an seiner unerwünschten Tanzpartnerin vorbei zu Reid und griff nach dessen Hand, bevor dieser verschwinden konnte.

„Sie ist hübsch“, brachte Spencer schnell hervor. „Dann kann ich doch jetzt zum Tisch zurück.“

Derek jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und hielt Spencers Hand weiter fest. „Ich wollte mit dir tanzen, nicht mit ihr“, murmelte er. Und er nutzte es aus, dass in diesem Moment der Song wechselte und der DJ etwas Langsames auflegte. Derek zog Spencer in seine Arme und legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter. Leicht wiegte er sich dabei im Takt des Liedes hin und her.

„Derek, komm, was soll das?“, fragte Spencer und versuchte vergeblich, sich von Morgan wegzudrücken. „Jeder sieht uns hier. Das ganze Team sieht uns.“

„Mir egal“, brummte Derek in Spencers Nacken. Wenn der Junge wirklich fortkommen wollte, dann müsste er sich deutlich mehr anstrengen.

„Derek, du bist betrunken. Ich bin keines deiner Mädchen. Lass uns doch bitte jetzt von hier verschwinden“, probierte Spencer es erneut.

„Verschwinden klingt gut“, murmelte Derek. „Wohin willst du mich denn entführen?“

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich heimbringe? Du solltest diesen Rausch ausschlafen. Morgen hast du sicherlich einen schrecklichen Kater. Und habe ich dir schon gesagt, auf welche Art und Weise Alkohol dein Gehirn und damit deinen ganzen Körper beeinträchtigt?“

„Ich habe gelesen, dass moderate Trinker sogar besser denken können als Abstinenzler. Deshalb trinke ich jetzt moderat. Vielleicht kann ich dann irgendwann mal mit dir mithalten“ brachte Derek lallend hervor. „Aber heimbringen klingt auch gut. Ich stimme zu: Du kannst mich … verführen? Nein entführen. Ent… das ist richtig. Ach, komm führ mich einfach.“

Derek entließ Spencer langsam aus seinen Armen und griff nach seiner Hand, sodass dem Jungen nichts anderes blieb, als ihn von der Tanzfläche zu ziehen.

Zurück am Tisch machte Spencer kurzen Prozess. Er verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Kollegen, griff sich seine Tasche und sowohl Morgans als auch seine Jacke und dirigierte seinen Betrunkenen Freund dann zielsicher zum Ausgang des Clubs.

„Auf die Geschichte bin ich jetzt schon gespannt. So dringend habe ich mir noch nie einen Montag herbeigewünscht“, kicherte J.J., als sie den beiden Männern hinterher sah.


	30. Chapter 30

„Dich danach zu fragen, was ich von der Nacht vor einer Woche vergessen habe, bringt jetzt wahrscheinlich gar nichts“, sagte Spencer mehr zu sich selbst als zu Derek, als er sein Auto durch die relativ leeren Straßen lenkte. Derek hatte ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, ist dem Jungen durchaus bewusst, dass wir schon mal soweit waren wie jetzt. Ob sein Gedächtnis wohl auch zurückkehrt?

„Ich will frühstücken“, gab er auf Reids Frage zurück.

„Jetzt? Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Kurz vor halb eins, um genau zu sein. Ich werde jetzt auf keinen Fall mit dir zu irgendeinem Diner fahren, damit du Pancakes bekommst.“

Derek zog einen Schmollmund, gab aber zurück: „Morgen, ich dachte eher an morgen. Dann verrate ich dir alles … alles was ich weiß. Du kannst mich … mich verhören, wenn … wenn du willst“, brachte er langsam und bewusst etwas lallend hervor. „Bis dahin … pscht!“

„Oh Mann, womit habe ich das verdient“, murmelte Spencer nur.

Ein paar Minuten später bog Reid in die Einfahrt vor Morgans Haus ein. „Wir sind da.“

„Wo?“

„Na, bei dir zuhause. Deine Jacke liegt auf dem Rücksitz. Und ich hoffe ehrlich, dass du deinen Schlüssel da drin und nicht in der Reisetasche hast, die du im Büro hast stehen lassen.“ Spencer legte die Stirn auf das Lenkrad und wartete. Aber nichts geschah. „Derek“, brummte er, ohne aufzublicken, „du musst aussteigen und in dein Haus gehen. Ich habe nicht vor, im Auto vor deiner Haustür zu übernachten.“

„Dann komme mit rein“, bot Derek sofort an.

Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde auch nicht bei dir übernachten. Ich muss nach Hause, in mein eigenes Bett. Ich brauche jetzt definitiv auch mal Ruhe.“

„Und wenn ich meinen Schlüssel doch nicht finde? Oder wenn ich das Schlüsselloch nicht finde? Oder mein Bett?“, schmollte Derek. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen.“

„Du stehst ja noch nicht einmal“, gab Reid trocken zurück und öffnete dann widerwillig die Tür. „Dann komm schon. Ich bring dich rein.“

Ein weiteres Schmunzeln, das Spencer aber nicht mehr sah, als er ausstieg, zeigte sich auf Dereks Lippen. Er hatte fast schon daran gezweifelt, ob es ihm gelingen würde, Spencer in sein Haus zu locken. Aber nun lief doch wieder alles nach Plan. Als die Autotür neben ihm aufging, guckte er lächelnd nach oben. „Oh, da bist du. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wohin du verschwunden bist.“

Derek ließ sich von Spencer aus dem Wagen ziehen und hängt sich dann bewusst an den Jungen, um das Bild des Betrunkenen aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ein paar ungelenke Manöver später standen Morgan und Reid schließlich in Morgans geräumigem Wohnzimmer. „Kaffee!“, stieß Derek hervor und wandte sich zu seiner offenen Küche. „Ich brauche Kaffee! Du brauchst Kaffee. Und gaaanz viel Zucker!“

„Derek, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. Und du solltest dich hinlegen“, versuchte Spencer erneut, sich von seinem Freund loszueisen. Doch dieser machte sofort wieder ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Nur einen klitzekleinen Kaffee?“

Spencer schloss kurz die Augen und rang um Geduld. „Okay, einen kleinen Kaffee. Mehr nicht. Aber ich muss nochmal raus und das Auto absperren.“

Einen Moment lang überlegte Derek, ob das nun eine Ausrede war und Spencer vielleicht gar nicht plante, wieder hereinzukommen. Aber für den Fall der Fälle sollte der nächste Schritt in seinem Plan vorbereitet sein. Schnell dimmte er das Licht, das den Wohnraum gerade noch hell erleuchtet hatte, verband sein Handy mit der Stereoanlage und wählte eine Playlist mit ruhiger, klassisch angehauchter Musik, die er bereits während des Rückflugs von Atlanta für diese Gelegenheit zusammengestellt hatte. Er warf einige Bücher und Zeitschriften auf den Sessel, außerdem noch die große Decke von der Couch, sodass es Mühe machen würde, den Sessel erst freizuschaufeln, bevor man sich darauf setzen konnte, und lief dann schnell zurück in die Küche, um der Maschine den versprochenen Kaffee zu entlocken. Ordentlich stark musste dieser werden, denn er wollte Spencer damit glaubhaft machen, dass das schwarze Getränk zumindest eine leichte ernüchternde Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Ein Klicken der Wohnungstür verriet ihm, dass die Mühe nicht vergebens war. An Spencers Schritten erkannte er auch, dass dem Jungen die Veränderungen zumindest zum Teil auffielen, doch er sagte dazu kein Wort. „Soll ich den Kaffee machen?“, erkundigte er sich stattdessen.“

„Nein, gleich fertig. Setz dich auf die Couch. Ich bringe ihn gleich rüber“, erklärte Derek, ein paar Silben verschluckend, aber doch ganz verständlich.

Spencer blickte kurz auf das Chaos rund um den Sessel und ließ sich dann zu Dereks Freude mitten auf der Couch nieder.

Mit den randvollen und gar nicht kleinen Kaffeetassen ging Derek in den Wohnbereich. „Hier, genauso wie du ihn magst“, lächelte Derek, als er Spencer eine der beiden Tassen in die Hand drückte – und sich dann schon fast auf statt neben den Jungen auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ. Spencer rücke sofort ein wenig ab, doch Derek schlang freundschaftlich einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“ Sein Lächeln bei diesen Worten war absolut ehrlich.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in einträchtigem Schweigen, als Morgan und Reid ihren Kaffee tranken und der leisen Musik lauschten. Derek sah Spencer an, dass er sich nicht ganz wohl fühlte und er selbst verspürte auch eine gewisse Unruhe, schließlich würde er gleich ziemliches Neuland betreten. Er grübelte noch etwas, als Spencer anfing: „Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt …“

Okay, jetzt oder nie.

„Pscht!“, machte Derek und brachte Spencer mit einem Finger auf den Lippen zum Schweigen. Er nahm die fast leere Kaffeetasse aus seinen Händen und stellte sie auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab. Bevor er selbst den Mut verlieren konnte, griff er nach Reids Nacken, zog den überraschten Jungen zu sich heran und küsste ihn.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt eine Warnung: Es wird extrem heiß!   
> Oder war das jetzt eher ein Teaser? ;-)
> 
> Und ernst gemeint: Wer keine detaillierten Sexszenen lesen will, sollte bei der Trennlinie aufhören und zum nächsten Kapitel übergehen.

So gut hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, dachte Derek, als er langsam aufwachte. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen streckte er seine Arme aus und tastete dann langsam zur Seite.

„Oh nein!“, entfuhr es ihm, als er dort zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage nicht auf den Mann stieß, den er dort eigentlich erwartete. Derek schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich suchend um. Keine Spur von Spencer und von unten konnte er auch kein Geräusch hören. Schnell stand Morgan auf, schlüpfte in seine Boxershorts, die am Boden lagen, und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Spencer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er feststellen musste, dass der Junge nicht mehr da war.

Derek griff nach dem Handy, das noch neben der Stereoanlage lag. Keine Nachricht. Wie lange mochte Spemcer schon fort sein? Hatte er ihn jetzt völlig verschreckt?

Nachdenklich schlurfte Morgan zur Kaffeemaschine – und entdeckte erst dann, dass an dieser ein großes gelbe Post-it klebte. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich kann wirklich verstehen, wenn du nie wieder mit mir sprechen willst. Bitte verzeih mir! Spencer“, stand dort geschrieben.

Derek zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Das hatte er nun auch nicht erwartet. Rasch griff er wieder nach seinem Handy und tippte eine kurze Nachricht an Reid: Steht die Verabredung zum Frühstück noch? Zehn Uhr im Café Santa Maria?

Das sollte genug Zeichen für Spencer sein, dass er definitiv noch mit ihm reden wollte. Wohin waren Reids Gedanken nach der vergangenen Nacht nur galoppiert?

Während Morgan darauf wartete, Antwort von Reid zu erhalten, ging er duschen und ließ dabei die vergangene Nacht, an die er sich diesmal nur zu gut erinnerte, Revue passieren.

\---

Spencer hatte richtig geschockt auf den Kuss reagiert und Derek erst einmal von sich geschoben, doch Derek hatte sein Handgelenk festgehalten und verhindert, dass der Junge einfach davonlief. „Bitte, nur noch ein Kuss“, hatte er gemurmelt und Spencer wieder an sich gezogen. Er konnte an Spencers Haltung deutlich spüren, dass dieser hin und her gerissen war, doch wenn er wirklich eine Grenze überschritten hätte, hätte der Junge ihm sicher vehement Einhalt geboten.

Derek küsste Spencer nur leicht, ließ die Lippen sanft über seine gleiten und – als keine weitere Gegenwehr mehr spürbar war – auch über seine Wange zu seinem Hals hinunter. Derek nahm sich Zeit. Er liebte Küsse. Die Frauen, mit denen er früher zusammen gewesen war, hatten es auch gemocht, wenn er sie mit Küssen verwöhnte. Dann war zu hoffen, dass Spencer auch etwas dafür übrighatte.

„Derek, du musst aufhören“, seufzte Spencer leise – doch diesmal schob er seinen Freund nicht von sich. „Bitte!“ Und das klang eher nach dem Wunsch nach mehr. Dem konnte Derek entsprechen. Während er seinen Mund wieder über Spencers Lippen wandern ließ, bewegte er eine Hand zu seinem Rücken. Mit dem leichten Streicheln über die Wirbelsäule, das Spencer durch sein Hemd deutlich spürte, provozierte er ein sanftes Zittern in dem Jungen. Und bei jedem langsamen Auf und Ab bewegte er sich mehr zu seinem Ziel: Spencers Hintern. Ein deutliches Zucken durchfuhr Spencer, als Derek seine Hand schließlich forsch über Spencers Hinterteil wandern ließ.

„Derek“, murmelte Spencer an seinen Lippen. „Bitte hör auf.“

„Das willst du doch gar nicht“, gab Derek zurück, während er seine Lippen kurz von Spencers löste, aber sofort wieder zurückkam. Er biss vorsichtig in Spencers Unterlippe und zog ihn zugleich, während dieser noch mit dem neuen Gefühl beschäftigt war, direkt auf seinen Schoß.

Darauf hatte er gehofft: Dort, wo sie sich berührten, wurde Spencers Erregung für ihn deutlich spürbar. Leicht bewegte Derek seine Hüften unter Spencer, um diesem zu zeigen, dass sie im gleichen Boot saßen. „Ich will dich!“, flüsterte Derek Spencer dabei ins Ohr. „Du hast mir kürzlich gesagt, dass ich dich haben kann. Ich will dich! Jetzt!“

Die Antwort fiel nicht ganz so aus, wie Derek sich das wünschte, denn nun drückte sich Spencer doch deutlich von ihm weg. „Du bist betrunken. Du weißt gar nicht, wovon du redest. Alles, was wir jetzt tun, das wirst du schon morgen bereuen.“

Derek schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Und was ich will. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das Gleiche willst.“

Er schob seine Hand zwischen Spencers Beine und drückte sie gegen Spencers Erregung. „Das passiert nicht, wenn man keine Lust aufeinander hat“, raunte Derek.

Spencer stöhnte auf, versuchte aber dennoch dagegen zu argumentieren. „Dann sag mir, mit wie vielen Männern du schon zusammen warst.“

„Mit keinem außer dir.“

„Und wie viele Männer wolltest du schon?“

„Keinen außer dich.“

„Ja, und das liegt nur daran, weil der Alkohol dir das Hirn vernebe…“

Spencer brach ab, als Derek ihm den Mund erneut mit einem Kuss verschloss. Der Junge küsste genauso leidenschaftlich zurück, brach den Kuss dann aber leicht keuchend wieder ab. „Wenn du nüchtern wärst oder wenn hier auch nur eine einzige Frau in der Nähe wäre, dann kämst du gar nicht auf die Idee, mit mir schlafen zu wollen“, beharrte er. Doch noch immer versuchte Spencer nicht wirklich, sich aus Dereks Armen zu befreien.

„Ich verspreche dir, du könntest einen ganzen Harem herschaffen und ich würde keine von ihnen anschauen. Bitte, schenk mir diese Nacht. Zeig mir, wie es ist, dich zu lieben.“

Spencer erstarrte, sah prüfend in Dereks Augen, blinzelte langsam. „Eine Nacht“, murmelte er und presste dann seinen Mund wieder auf Dereks.

Unter der Dusche musste Derek an sich halten, um sich bei der Erinnerung an das, was dann kam, nicht nochmal einen runterzuholen. Spencer war mir einem Mal wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Er hatte ihn heftig geküsst und dabei auch seine Zähne ins Spiel gebracht. Zugleich hatte er an Dereks Shirt gezerrt, bis er dieses aus der Hose gezogen hatte und mit seinen Händen darunter gleiten konnte. Von da an verschwamm alles ein wenig vor Dereks Augen. Er wusste nur, dass es nicht lange gedauert hatte, bis sie beide in seinem Schlafzimmer standen und er Spencer Stück für Stück von seiner Kleidung befreite. Nur bei der Unterhose hatte er dann doch gezögert.

„Wir können aufhören“, hatte Spencer geflüstert, dem wohl die Unsicherheit in Dereks Blick nicht entgangenen war. Doch Derek hatte stumm den Kopf geschüttelt. Das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Es war nur etwas anderes, rein theoretisch über Sex mit einem Mann nachzudenken oder sich vage an so etwas zu erinnern, als es jetzt direkt selbst zu erleben – und sich dabei bewusst zu sein, dass man gerade seine bisherige sexuelle Ausrichtung über Bord warf.

„Du musst mir sagen, was dir gefällt“, sagte er zu Spencer. „Für mich ist das hier ziemlich neu.“

Spencer nickte. „Berühr mich einfach so, wie du berührt werden willst. Der Rest kommt dann von selbst.“

Derek musst kichern, auch wenn er wusste, dass Spencer die Zweideutigkeit seiner eigenen Worte wahrscheinlich entgangen war. „Nur besser nicht zu früh“, murmelte er. „Ich will alles mit dir erleben.“

Spencers Augen weiteten sich. „Alles?“ Derek nickte. Doch Spencer biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Mit gesenktem Kopf gab er zurück. „Ich habe da auch nicht viel Erfahrung.“

Derek stutzte. „Soll das heißen …“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, als er sah, dass Spencer nickte. „Hände, Blowjobs, aber nicht mehr. Vom Rest hast du wahrscheinlich sogar mehr Ahnung als ich.“

Irgendwie beruhigte es Derek fast, dass Spencer nicht viel mehr Erfahrung mitbrachte als er selbst. „Dann lass uns das gemeinsam erkunden“, murmelte er, als die Finger in den Bund von Spencers Unterhose gleiten ließ und diese nach unten schob.

Er wagte keinen langen Blick, sondern ließ Augen und Hände erst einmal wieder auf Spencers Brust ruhen. Langsam ließ er dann seine Finger über Spencers Oberkörper immer weiter nach unten gleiten, bis er schließlich bei seinem steifen Schwanz ankam. Vorsichtig ließ er einen Finger darüber streicheln, bevor er ihn umfasste und langsam von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze auf und ab fuhr.

Spencer sog hörbar die Luft ein und ließ Derek ein wenig gewähren, bevor er forderte: „Zieh dich aus. Ich will dich sehen.“

Derek trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste, dass er sich sehr verführerisch seiner Kleidung entledigen konnte, doch das war jetzt gar nicht mehr nötig. Er wollte die Klamotten nur so schnell wie möglich loswerden, um Spencers Blicke und Berührungen auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Als Derek nackt war, zog Spencer ihn zum Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante und brachte Derek direkt vor sich. Er blickte zu ihm nach oben, während er nach ihm griff. „Soll ich …“ Er setzt einen leichten Kuss auf Dereks Spitze. Doch bevor er mehr tun konnte, schoben sich Dereks Finger in seine Haare und zogen ihn leicht zurück. „Diesmal nicht. Sonst ist die Nacht in fünf Minuten vorbei.“

Spencer nickte und schob sich dann weiter auf das Bett, die Beine leicht gespreizt. „Wie willst du mich?“, fragte er und in Derek kamen sofort Erinnerungen an die letzte schicksalshafte Nacht zurück.

„Kann ich … ich will … ich …“

Spencer lächelte. „Du wirst doch jetzt wohl nicht schüchtern werden?“, neckte er ihn leicht.

Derek schluckte, doch dann knurrte er: „Ich will in dir sein. Ich will dich um mich herum spüren und dabei wissen, dass du nur noch an mich denken kannst, wenn du kommst.“

Derek konnte direkt sehen, wie Spencers Herzschlag sich bei seinen Worten beschleunigte. „Du musst mich vorbereiten. Hast du …“

„Gleitgel, oberste Schublade rechts. Kondome auch“, gab Derek zurück und kroch dann zwischen Spencers Beinen auf das Bett. Er hatte einmal mit einer Freundin experimentiert und wusste, dass er Spencer erst einmal vorsichtig dehnen musste, bevor er eindringen konnte.

Spencer reichte ihm Gel und Kondom und sah ihn dann mit einem vertrauensvollen Blick an. „Von hinten geht es wahrscheinlich leichter“, murmelte er und setzte an, sich umzudrehen. Doch Derek hielt ihn an den Hüften fest. „Ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen. Ich will jeden Augenblick sehen, dass du es bist, mit dem ich Sex habe. So sexy dein Hintern ist, ich will dein Gesicht dabei sehen.“

Dereks Hand glitt wieder ein paar Mal über Spencer bevor er das Gel öffnete und eine großzügige Portion herausdrückte. Er verteilte das Gel auf seinen Fingern, bevor er diese an Spencers Eingang setzte und leicht über den Muskel fuhr.

Spencer bebte unter seiner Berührung und Derek bemerkte, dass auch seine eigenen Finger zitterten. Das war nun der Moment der Wahrheit. Mit seinen Fingern wäre er gleich in Spencer und wenig später auch mit seinem Schwanz. Dann könnte er nie wieder von sich behaupten, komplett hetero zu sein.

Derek blickte zu Spencers Augen hinauf. „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich“, murmelte er und ließ dann einen Finger in Spencer hineingleiten.

Spenzer öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Er starrte Derek nur wie gebannt an.

Langsam bewegte Derek seinen Finger in Spencer, erst nur Millimeter, dann immer tiefer. Als er leichtes Seufzen von Spencer hörte, zog er sich kurz zurück, um sich Sekunden später vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern einen Weg hinein zu bahnen.

Als er plötzlich einen leisen Schrei von Spencer hört, wusste er, dass er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er kreiste vorsichtig um das Nervenbündel, dessen Berührung Spencer dazu brachte, zu stöhnen und sich im Bettlaken festzukrallen.

„Derek, bitte!“, stieß Spencer hervor.

„Ja?“

„Bitte!“

„Sag mir, was du willst. Oder spielst du jetzt schüchtern“, forderte Derek mit einem Lächeln.

„Dich. In mir. Jetzt!“, keuchte Spencer. Doch Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist noch nicht soweit.“

Derek griff erneut nach dem Gel. Erst ein weiterer Finger. Er war selbst ungeduldig, doch er wollte Spencer auf keinen Fall weh tun.

Vorsichtig drückte Derek eine weitere Fingerspitze in Spencer. Er spürte den Widerstand. „Entspann dich. Du bist so eng“, raunte er. „Gib mir nach.“ Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach Spencers Schanz und streichelte ihn, erst sanft, dann kräftiger. Die zusätzliche Berührung lenkte Spencer ab und Derek spürte, wie die Enge um seine Finger langsam nachließ und er tiefer eindringen konnte.

Ein paar Minuten später – Spencer brachte inzwischen nichts anderes mehr als leises Stöhnen hervor – zog Derek seine Finger aus ihm zurück.

„Nicht! Was tust du?“, jammerte Spencer sofort.

Doch Derek beugte sich über ihn und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Jetzt bist du bereit“, murmelte er, als er den Kopf wieder hob.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Spencer, wie Derek sich das Kondom überrollte und dann das Gel großzügig auf seinem Schwanz verteilte.

„Okay?“, fragte Derek, als er seinen Schwanz an Spencers Eingang setzte. Spencer nickte. Und im gleichen Moment drang Derek langsam in ihn ein.

Heiß und eng und einfach nur gut: Derek musste sich enorm beherrschen, um nicht sofort tief in Spencer vorzudringen, sondern dem Jungen Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Er hatte nur seine Spitze in Spencer gedrückt und wartete darauf, dass Spencer, der aufgestöhnt und dabei seine Augen festzugekniffen hatte, ihn wieder ansah. Er musste sicher gehen, dass er Spencer nicht verletzte. Die Sekunden kamen ihm unendlich lang vor, bis Spencer seine Augen wieder aufmachte. „Danke“, seufzte der Junge, als wüsste er genau, dass Derek auf sein Zeichen gewartete hatte. „Du kannst … kannst jetzt …aah!“

Derek ließ Spencer nicht ausreden. Er stieß etwas voran, zog sich zurück und wiederholte die Bewegung. Langsam arbeitete er sich voran, bis schließlich seine ganze Länge in Spencer eingebettet war.

Spencer hatte ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Sein Blick, eine Mischung aus Erregung, Unschuld und Unsicherheit, fesselte ihn. Derek beugte sich wieder zu Spencer hinab und überzog sein Gesicht und seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen. Spencers Hände griffen nach seinen Schultern und hielten sich an diesen fest. Dann raunte er ihm zu. „Bitte, beweg dich. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Und ich will spüren, wie du in mir kommst!“

Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam Dereks Kehle bevor er sich etwas aufsetzte und sich dabei fast komplett aus Spencer zurückzog. Doch schon im nächsten Moment drang er wieder tief in ihn vor. Spencer stöhnte auf und zog sich um ihn zusammen. Aber Derek ließ nicht ab. In gleichmäßigen langen Stößen bewegte er sich in Spencer und befeuerte damit seine eigene Erregung und die seines Partners. Als er spürte, wie Spencers enger Kanal sich zuckend um ihn zusammenzog, gab er mehr Kraft in seine Stöße, wurde schneller und härter. Aus Spencers leisem andauernden Stöhnen wurden kleine Schreie, unterbrochen von einer Litanei an „Ja!“ und „Derek!“

Derek selbst merkte, wie auch er seinem Höhepunkt nahekam. „Komm mit mir!“, forderte er, umfasste Spencers Schwanz und stieß zugleich heftig in ihn.

Spencer bäumte sich auf, stöhnte laut und ergoss sich über Dereks Hand. Seine Muskeln zuckten, er zog sich um Derek zusammen und brachte damit auch ihn zum Höhepunkt.


	32. Chapter 32

Ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen kehrte Derek in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und schnappte sich sofort sein Handy. Erleichtert sah er, dass Spencer ihm geantwortet hatte.

„Ich werde da sein“, lautete die Nachricht, die keinen Aufschluss darüber gab, was gerade in Reid vorging.

„Ich auch, mein Hübscher, ich auch“, murmelte Derek zu sich selbst, als er sich ein weißes Hemd und dunkelblaue Jeans aus dem Schrank angelte. Wenn er sich nicht schon in der Nacht so sicher gewesen wäre, dann auf jeden Fall jetzt: Er hatte sich tatsächlich in Spencer verliebt. Und jetzt würde er sein Möglichstes tun, um den Jungen nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen zu lassen.

Als Derek sich dem Café Santa Maria näherte sah er Spencer bereits von Weitem. Die lange schlanke Gestalt mit den wirren Haaren, die wenige Meter vor ihrem Ziel unruhig auf und ab wanderte, konnte nur Spencer sein. Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte der Junge gar nicht, als Morgan neben ihn trat.

„Hallo Spence, ich habe dich heute morgen vermisst“, begrüßte er ihn mit einem Lächeln. Erschrocken zuckte Spencer zusammen. „Derek! … Ähm … Hi! … Ich … nun … ich habe … ich …“

„Hey, mein Kleiner, tief durchatmen“, versuchte Derek ihn sofort zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles okay. Einatmen … und ausatmen. … Ein … und aus. So ist es gut.“

Derek wartete ab, bis er sah, dass Spencers Atmung sich wirklich langsam beruhigte.

„Warum stehst du hier herum? Gibt es keinen Platz mehr für uns?“, fing er dann erst einmal ein unverfängliches Thema an und blickte dabei auf die Tische vor dem Cafè.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du dich drinnen oder draußen hinsetzen willst“, gab Spencer leise zurück.

„Draußen ist gut“, antwortete Derek, nahm Spencers Hand und zog ihn zu einem freien Tisch an der Hauswand. „Setz dich. Es gibt sicher gleich Kaffee. Dann fühlst du dich besser.“

„Bist du denn gar nicht sauer auf mich?“, erkundigte sich Spencer unvermittelt.

„Wieso? Weil du mich meine eigene Medizin hast kosten lassen? Sicher nicht“, gab Derek zurück, als er sich setzte. Spencer ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Stuhlkante ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Alles okay mit dir?“ – „Was meinst du mit deiner Medizin?“ sprachen beide zugleich.

Spencer lief im selben Moment rot an. „Ja, ich bin okay. Nur ein bisschen … ähm … überanstrengt?“

Derek musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen los zu kichern. „Überanstrengt? Hast du etwa Muskelkater vom Herumliegen?“, brach es aus ihm heraus. Doch sofort entschuldigte er sich: „Sorry, das war nicht fair. Ist wirklich alles okay?“

Spencer nickte. „Aber was hast du gerade gemeint?“

Doch bevor Derek antworten konnte, trat eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch und fragte nach ihrer Bestellung. Derek, der das Café häufiger besuchte, ließ Spencer gar nicht zu Wort kommen und bestellte ein ausgefallenes Frühstücksmenü für zwei Personen und – besonders dringend – zwei große Portionen Kaffee.

„Ich habe eigentlich gar keinen Appetit“, murmelte Spencer, als die Kellnerin wieder verschwand. Doch Derek ging darauf gar nicht ein. „Zu deiner Frage: Du hast dich nach unserer zweiten gemeinsamen Nacht genauso davon gemacht, wie ich mich nach unserer ersten. Und dabei hast du mir sogar noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen, was ich nicht fertig gebracht habe. Insofern habe ich keinerlei Berechtigung, auf dich sauer zu sein.“

„Unsere erste was?“, brachte Spencer ungläubig hervor. „Derek, bist du sicher, dass du inzwischen nüchtern bist? Wir haben … wir haben nur eine … nur einmal miteinander …“

„Und da liegt dein Irrtum. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich nüchtern bin. Und ich war auch gestern nicht betrunken. Im Gegensatz zu dir vor einer Woche.“

„Du hast einen Schnaps nach dem anderen in dich hineingekippt und konntest nicht mehr geradeaus laufen, als ich dich heimgebracht habe. Das kannst du kaum als nüchtern bezeichnen“, gab Spencer zurück. „Und ich bin mir sicher, hätten wir vor gestern schon einmal miteinander geschlafen, dann wüsste ich das.“

„Sagt derjenige, der mir erklärt hat, dass sein eidetisches Gedächtnis einem Schweizer Käse gleicht, sobald es unter den Einfluss von Alkohol gerät.“

Spencer wurde bleich. „Heißt das … heißt das …“

„Dass du mir vor einer Woche bereits einmal eine nahezu unvergessliche Nacht beschert hast. Ja“, erklärte Derek mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Doch Spencer vergrub aufstöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen.

Erst als Derek ein leises Schniefen hörte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Spencer aus irgendwelchen Gründen einem Zusammenbruch gerade ziemlich nahe war.

„Hey, mein Hübscher, sprich mit mir. Warum hast du mit uns und dem, was zwischen uns war, so ein großes Problem?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Warum?“, gab Spencer leise zurück. „Warum? Weil ich deinen Zustand ausgenutzt habe. Und das, wie du mir gerade sagst, nicht nur ein- sondern sogar zweimal. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst. Und trotzdem … und gestern … ich wollte doch nur eine … eine Nacht. Aber das ist so verkehrt.“

Sanft zog Derek Spencers Hände von seinem Gesicht. „Schau mich an, Spence. Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich ein Problem damit? Zugegeben, nach unserer ersten Nacht hatte ich eines. Außerdem konnte ich mich anfangs auch nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist. Deswegen bin ich so in Panik geflüchtet. Aber inzwischen … inzwischen weiß ich, dass es völlig egal ist, ob ich auf Männer stehe oder nicht. Ich stehe auf dich!“

Spencer sah Derek aus rot geränderten Augen an. „Derek, du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner“, sagte er leise. „Weißt du nicht, dass du mir damit nicht hilfst, sondern mir noch mehr wehtust? Hör auf damit! Schrei mich an, sei sauer, aber spiel mir nichts vor, nur damit ich mich ein halbes Stündchen besser fühle.“

Derek wurde ernst. „Ich spiel dir nichts vor. Ich habe es dir gestern Nacht schon gesagt, aber ich wiederhole es gerne: Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“

Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. Doch Derek war schneller: Er sprang auf und hielt Spencer an den Schultern fest, bevor dieser davonlaufen konnte. „Du glaubst es nicht? Was muss ich tun, um es dir zu beweisen? Soll ich es dir schriftlich geben? Soll ich es plakatieren lassen? Oder … oder soll ich dich einfach hier vor aller Augen küssen?“

Spencers Augen wurden groß. „Treib keine Scherze mit mir“, bat er leise. Und Derek wusste, dass er mit seinem letzten Vorschlag ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er zog Spencer in seine Arme und presste seine Lippen auf Spencers, bis dieser langsam nachgab und den Kuss erwiderte.

„Das … das kann nicht wahr sein“, murmelte Spencer, als Derek sich wieder von ihm löste. Mit den Fingern berührte er seinen Mund, als wollte er prüfen, dass dies wirklich seine Lippen waren, die Derek geküsst hatte.

„Es ist wahr“, bestätigte Derek und drückte Spencer vorsichtig in den Stuhl zurück, gerade rechtzeitig, um der Kellnerin Platz zu machen, die mit ihrem Frühstück anrückte.

Als sie wieder allein waren, saß Spencer immer noch regungslos da.

„Langsam machst du mir Angst“, sagte Derek und griff nach Spencers Hand. „Bist du noch bei mir?“

„Ja, ich glaube schon. Oder ich bin gerade gestorben und im Himmel“, murmelte Spencer.

Derek konnte darauf nur mit einem Lächeln antworten. „Dann lass mich dir erzählen, wie du mich bei unserem ersten Mal verführt hast. Und wenn du dich nicht erinnern kannst … nun dann sollten wir die Szene vielleicht nochmal nachstellen“, schlug er grinsend vor.

„Derek?“

„Ja?“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“


	33. Chapter 33

SD-Gruppenchat

 **Garcia:** *ping* _Bild laden, um es zu öffnen?_

 **Prentiss:** Waaas?

 **Jareau:** Ist das eine Fotomontage?

 **Rossi:** Sieht ziemlich echt aus.

 **Garcia:** _@Prentiss_ Jaaa! Endlich!

 **Garcia:** _@Jareau_ Nein, definitiv keine Montage.

 **Garcia:** _@Rossi_ Bezweifelst du, dass ich sowas auch montieren könnte?

 **Prentiss:** Ich glaube es nicht!

 **Prentiss:** Sind das wirklich Morgan und Reid?

 **Prentiss:** Die sich küssen?

 **Prentiss:** In aller Öffentlichkeit?

 **Garcia:** Und wie! *grins*

 **Jareau:** Spionierst du den beiden etwa nach?

 **Rossi:** Natürlich zweifle ich deine Fähigkeiten in Photoshop nicht an. Aber ich bin Profiler. Ich kalkuliere bisheriges Verhalten und die Wahrscheinlichkeit von zukünftigen Verhalten mit ein. Und das macht das vorliegende Szenario durchaus realistisch.

 **Garcia:** _@Jareau_ Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf solch einen abwegigen Gedanken? ;-)

 **Garcia:** _@Rossi_ Kannst du nicht einfach sagen, dass du dich freust?

 **Rossi:** Ich freu mich.

 **Prentiss:** _@Garcia_ Beobachtest du uns etwa alle?

 **Garcia:** Dazu seid ihr nicht spannend genug. Aber wenn mir mein Schokomuffin verspricht, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten und dann kaum mehr etwas erzählt, dann muss er damit rechnen, dass ich mir die Infos selbst besorge.

 **Prentiss:** Dich hat er zumindest nicht glattweg angelogen! Mir hat Morgan nicht mal erzählt, dass es bei seinem Problem um einen Mann geht. Wenn J.J. mich nicht aufgeklärt hätte, wüsste ich bis heute nicht, dass er in Reid verschossen ist.

 **Rossi:** Das hat man doch beiden an der Nasenspitze angesehen.

 **Jareau:** Und warum hat Herr Super-Profiler Rossi dann nichts unternommen, um den beiden auf die Sprünge zu helfen?

 **Rossi:** Sie haben es doch selbst geschafft.

 **Garcia:** Mit meiner Hilfe!

 **Prentiss:** Mit meiner Hilfe!

 **Jareau:** Mit meiner Hilfe!

 **Rossi:** *grins* Also bestand doch keine Notwendigkeit, mich auch noch einzumischen.

 **Jareau:** Sollten wir den SD-Gruppenchat nun auflösen, wo die beiden doch endlich zusammen sind?

 **Prentiss:** _@Jareau_ Wo denkst du hin? Wohin sollte uns Penny dann all die interessanten Bilder schicken, die sie von den beiden noch auftreiben wird? *kicher*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist vollbracht. Hier endet diese "Reise" mit Derek und Spencer tatsächlich und ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir noch etwas Feedback hinterlassen würde, was euch besonders viel Spaß gemacht hat oder wo ich vielleicht auch mal komplett daneben gelegen habe.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch in Zukunft treu. Es gibt bald neue Geschichten zu lesen.


End file.
